Sear de Rochelle Allison - Traduction
by Isno et Zveka
Summary: Bella passe une semaine à garder la maison de son oncle et tard un soir elle a un visiteur inattendu. Drame, romance bien sûr mais encore plus…
1. Sear

.

Merci à Rochelle Allison pour sa confiance

Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, bien sûr

Sear est à Rochelle Allison

Donc rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction!

Cette fic a été écrite pour un défi : Choisis un mot et écris selon ton imagination

L'auteur a choisi SEAR qui signifie griller, saisir, brûler, roussir, cautériser

s/10682931/1/Sear

Complète en 25 chapitres

* * *

– **CHAPITRE 1 -**

Un petit coup, Petit mais définitivement…

… un coup.

Surprise, je m'assis, fouillant entre les coussins du canapé pour attraper la télécommande. En coupant le son de la télévision, je me calmai et écoutai, attendant un autre coup ou que mon cœur ralentisse.

Hormis le double bourdonnement du réfrigérateur et du radiateur il n'y a rien. Je me réinstallai, éteignis la télé et posai la télécommande sur le canapé. De toute façon ça ne m'intéressait pas. Une semaine de solitude volontaire et je commençais déjà à devenir un peu folle.

Le chalet en rondins dans les bois de mon oncle avait semblé être un rêve idyllique. Romantique même malgré mon absence de vie amoureuse. Et au début ça l'avait été. Il avait besoin que quelqu'un reste chez lui pendant son voyage à l'étranger et je… j'y trouverai le calme, un endroit pour réparer mon cœur blessé.

Un endroit pour retrouver un peu le moral, déraciner les graines de l'ennui qui germaient dans mon âme. D'accord, c'est un peu mélodramatique mais honnêtement c'est ce que je ressentais. Terne, triste, ennuyée – interminablement. Et je suis vraiment, vraiment trop jeune pour ressentir ça – eh bien … trente ans c'est vieux pour ceux qui n'en ont que vingt et quelques mais jeune pour n'importe qui d'autre – pour démarrer avec ce genre d'ennui.

Je n'avais pas de don de voyance et je ne voyais certainement pas les choses clairement comme elles étaient. Et ce n'était que maintenant avec une bonne dose de réflexion après coup que je pouvais comprendre pourquoi j'étais là où j'en étais.

Manque de but, passer d'un emploi à un autre sans tenir compte des suggestions de ma mère de retourner à mes études. Une petite estime de soi triste : trouver de la valeur dans des relations alors que je me connaissais à peine. Quand je ne savais même pas si je _m'aimais_. Peut-être que je m'étais plaint. Peut-être que c'est pour ça que j'avais été avec Jacob – quel dommage. Peut-être…

_Toc_

L'ancienne couverture de football de l'oncle Phil tomba silencieusement au sol quand je me levais. Les portes étaient toutes verrouillées. Je m'en étais assurée plus tôt après m'être aventurée à aller chercher du bois de chauffage. Toute la journée les prévisions de fortes chutes de neige m'avaient forcé à quitter mon cocon paresseux pour me plonger dans la froideur extrême de l'extérieur. Avec un garde manger bien rempli, j'étais prête à tout.

_Toc_

… Tout mais ça. _Que se passe-t-il?_

Je m'approchai doucement, écoutant, espérant, souhaitant, priant pour que ce soit juste… un cerf. Ou autre chose. Une chauve-souris? Qui pouvait être dehors à cette époque de l'année?

A cette heure de la nuit?

De nombreuses fenêtres permettaient que la lumière illumine l'intérieur dans la journée. De belles images vivantes, des vues de paysage magnifique. Beau même en plein hiver, même avec des arbres imposants parcheminés et sans feuilles, le monde lessivé de ses couleurs.

La nuit par contre ces mêmes fenêtres me donnaient la chair de poule, envahissant mon intimité et je tirai tous les rideaux dès qu'il faisait nuit. Je les regardai maintenant, me demandant s'il y avait une fente n'importe où, si quelque chose… n'importe qui… pouvait me voir.

_Toc_

_Toc_

_Toc_

"_Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu!_" soufflai-je, ayant vraiment peur. Quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Je n'avais pas entendu de voiture et de toute façon la neige tombait depuis assez longtemps pour rendre la conduite difficile.

Tenant mon téléphone puis le tisonnier de la cheminée pour faire bonne mesure, j'avançai jusqu'à la porte et écoutai.

Un autre coup, plus doux cette fois. Je sautai en arrière, tremblant, sentant une flamme d'adrénaline me brûler et je me demandais si je devais appeler quelqu'un ou juste crier. J'étais sur le point de le faire quand j'entendis une voix faible.

"S'il vous plaît..."

Tenant le tisonnier dans ma main droite, je déverrouillai et ouvris avec ma main gauche. Mon cœur, qui avait été frénétique jusque-là, s'arrêta presque à l'air glacial qui me salua. C'était tellement froid que ça me brûlait et je suffoquais.

Mais là, allongé sur le porche d'entrée, en pantalon de survêtement gris et en sweat-shirt noir, tous deux mouillés par la pluie et la neige et peut-être la sueur - je ne savais pas - gisait un homme tremblant.

"Hé!" criai-je, horrifiée. Je jetai le tisonnier et m'agenouillai à côté de lui, essayant de remplacer ma peur des étrangers par de l'inquiétude pour celui-là. "Hé, ça va?" Il n'allait évidemment pas bien et je le tirai, essayant de le relever pour qu'il puisse au moins entrer. Ses vêtements n'étaient pas adéquats pour le temps qu'il faisait dehors et je savais qu'il souffrait probablement déjà d'hypothermie.

Il gémit, tremblant. La neige couvrait ses sourcils ainsi que sa barbe de plusieurs jours. Sans réfléchir, je passai les doigts dessus, regardant la neige fondre au contact.

Il frissonna de nouveau et moi aussi, mes yeux larmoyants à cause du vent.

Une autre montée d'adrénaline. Je me relevai, le pris sous ses aisselles et le tirai à l'intérieur, m'excusant doucement quand sa tête heurta le chambranle de la porte.

Je claquai la porte derrière nous, haletant, les mains picotant à cause du froid. Ses mains et son visage, avaient pris une teinte bleutée. Incertaine de la façon de procéder et ne voulant pas perdre de temps, je me mis à genoux.

"Hé, vous m'entendez?"

"Oui," chuchota-t-il après un moment, respirant à peine.

"Pouvez-vous... bouger? Pas du tout? Je pense que vous allez devoir prendre un bain chaud ou quelque chose comme ça."

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent pendant une fraction de seconde, verts, brillants et un peu vitreux, avant de se refermer. "D'accord," dit-il, juste avec un filet de voix.

Et puis il s'évanouit.


	2. Forêt

.

**\- CHAPITRE 2 -**

FORET

Oh… non.

Cela avait dégénéré assez rapidement. Réalisant que l'inconnu n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, je l'attrapai par la jambe et commençai à le trainer sur le plancher. Cependant il n'était pas léger et à mi-chemin pour arriver à l'escalier je réalisais qu'il _ s'agissait d'un escalier._ La salle de bain était à l'étage. Si j'avais du mal à le tirer sur une surface plane, le faire monter l'escalier serait impossible.

_Enfer Oncle Phil. Les chalets ne sont-ils pas censé être de plain-pied? _

Je devrais bien pouvoir faire quelque chose.

Je serrai les dents et le tirai dans le salon et le laissai sur le tapis aussi près du feu que je pus. J'ajoutai du bois et remis le pare-feu.

Ensuite en essayant de ne pas paniquer, je cherchai mon téléphone et appelai la seule personne qui pourrait m'aider.

"Bell?"

"Rose, hé. Il faut que tu te mettes en mode infirmière tout de suite."

"Oh Ah. Que se passe-t-il? Il y a de la fièvre dans le chalet?"

"C'est une urgence. Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de plaisanter."

"Merde. Quoi?"

"Il y a ce gars…"

"Au milieu de la forêt?!"

"Et il vient juste… je pense qu'il a des engelures ou de l'hypothermie ou quelque chose du genre. Il…"

"Pas le temps, Al," murmura Rose.

"Quoi?"

"Alice voulait savoir s'il était sexy."

"Non," criai-je à moitié. Il a froid! Très, très froid! Je ne peux pas le faire monter et il est _bleu_ et il a probablement besoin d'un bain…"

"Non. Pas de bain. S'il est bleu il souffre probablement déjà d'une légère hypothermie ou modérée et cela pourrait lui faire un choc. Charlie ne t'a donc pas appris cela? Le bon sens, Bell."

"Peut-être pour une infirmière. C'est pourquoi je t'ai appelée," dis-je. "Alors qu'est-ce que je fais?"

"Attends, il est réveillé?"

"Juste évanoui."

"Pas bon. Il y a une cheminée?"

"Oui."

"Elle est allumée?"

"Oui je l'ai déjà mis devant."

"Bien. Radiateur?"

"Bien sûr."

"Garde-le au chaud, couvertures, mets le chauffage à fond et fais-lui du thé ou une boisson chaude."

"Et la chaleur corporelle?"

"Comme la tienne? Est-ce que tu as encore regardé Tristan et Iseult?"

"Au revoir, Rose. Merci."

"La chaleur corporelle peut aider!" cria-t-elle alors que je raccrochai.

Je jetai la vieille couverture sur l'étranger et regardai si ses chaussures étaient mouillées. Elles l'étaient. Des baskets. A quoi pensait-il? Je les enlevai ainsi que les chaussettes et arrangeai la couverture autour de lui.

Je courus à l'étage pour récupérer des édredons dans l'armoire à linge et les ajoutai sur lui. Maintenant il frissonnait. Il ne le faisait pas il y a quelques minutes et je ne savais plus quoi penser.

Au milieu de ma préparation du thé Rose rappela.

"Hé."

"Hé, s'est-il réveillé?"

"Pas encore. Je fais du thé. Et j'ai monté le chauffage. Beaucoup." Il faisait déjà relativement chaud avant mais maintenant… c'était surchauffé.

"D'accord. Tu pourrais aussi appeler le 911."

"Oui mais il neige et je ne sais pas combien de temps cela prendrait."

"Ai-je mentionné quelle mauvaise idée était ce séjour?"

"Plusieurs fois, Nancy pessimiste. " Je soupirai levant les yeux au ciel. "Jusqu'à présent ce n'était pas si mal. Quoi qu'il en soit, suppose qu'il soit arrivé là et qu'il n'y ait personne… Il serait mort dehors. Tout…" Quelque chose en moi s'agita m'interrompant. "Tout arrive pour une raison."

"Peut-être." Rose ne dit rien pendant un instant. "Je suppose… que l'idée d'être seule si loin de tout, tellement isolée et pendant trois semaines m'inquiète un peu, ça ressemble à de la torture."

"A chacun la sienne."

"C'est vrai. De toute façon, tu n'es plus seule, n'est-ce pas?"

"Je suppose que non." L'eau se mit à bouillir. J'y jetai plusieurs sachets de thé, pensant en faire une grande quantité. "J'espère vraiment qu'il s'en sortira, Rose. Je flippe un peu, là."

"Il va s'en sortir," dit Rose doucement. "Et toi aussi. Va le réchauffer."

"D'accord."

"Tiens-moi au courant. Et si les choses empirent, appelle le 911. Même si ça leur prend du temps."

"D'accord."

Nous raccrochâmes et j'apportai le thé dans le salon.

"Hey!" chuchotai-je, assis à côté de la pile de couvertures. Je voyais à peine vu son visage. "Tu m'entends?"

Ses paupières frémirent mais il ne se réveilla pas. En posant le thé, je tendis la main sous les couvertures et trouvai les siennes. Elles étaient encore si froides. Je me sentais un peu perverse, je me tortillai dans le tas de couvertures jusqu'à ce qu'on se touche presque. Je pris ses mains et je les mis sous mon sweatshirt à capuche, tressaillant quand sa peau froide toucha la mienne. Ses vêtements étaient encore humides cependant et je savais que ça ne pouvait pas lui faire du bien.

Son pantalon de survêtement était pire que son sweatshirt. Il semblait plus facile à enlever.

"Tu m'entends?" chuchotai-je, en le touchant.

Pas de réponse.

"Hé! Je dois enlever ton pantalon. Pour que tu te réchauffes."

Rien.

"Fais-le, Bella," me dis-je, en m'asseyant. Je le tournai et me levai pour pouvoir tirer sur son pantalon. Dieu merci, il ne portait pas de jean.

Ça aurait été un désastre, surtout quand le jean est mouillé.

Mais ce n'était pas facile. Son caleçon commença à glisser avec son pantalon, me forçant à m'arrêter et à le remonter. Je souhaitai plus que jamais que Rose et Alice soient là. On rigolerait probablement de tout ça.

Mais il n'y avait que moi… et la gravité de la situation conjuguée à ma solitude, évincèrent tout amusement.

Je finis par lui enlever le pantalon - et juste son pantalon. Je le posai sur l'accoudoir du canapé, attrapai un oreiller et me réinstallai par terre, m'enfouissant sous les couvertures. C'était presque trop chaud mais ça faisait du bien.

Je remis ses mains sur moi, alignant nos corps pour que ma chaleur se transmette. Il arrêta de frissonner. Et c'était difficile à dire dans le noir mais il me sembla qu'il n'était plus bleu. Du moins je l'espérais.


	3. Dérangement

.

**\- CHAPITRE 3 -**

DERANGEMENT

Un battement me tira du sommeil, un chatouillement sur ma hanche.

Je me réveillai avec l'urgence de quelqu'un qui sait qu'il s'est endormi au mauvais endroit. Et à cause du feu presqu'éteint et l'absence de couverture – l'étranger les avaient retirées, quel ingrat – j'avais froid. Même le radiateur ne fonctionnait pas mais je savais qu'il allait redémarrer.

Sa main glissa alors que je m'asseyais. S'était-il réveillé pendant la nuit? Je repoussai mes cheveux, ennuyée d'avoir oublié de me brosser les dents ou de me laver le visage avant de m'endormir. Je me sentais dégoûtante. Peut-être pas autant que le Froid Etranger, cependant. Je touchai son bras, sa main qui avait bougé. Il était chaud maintenant.

Je ne savais pas si je pouvais le réveiller. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il faisait mais il avait besoin de repos, aussi. Chancelante sur mes pieds, j'attrapai mon téléphone presque mort et envoyai un texto à Rose pour lui faire savoir que l'étranger avait survécu à la nuit. Elle ne répondit pas mais je m'y attendais. Il était tôt, il faisait encore nuit et j'aurais dû dormir comme elle.

En baillant j'étirai quelques-unes de mes courbatures et montai l'escalier. La douche d'oncle Phil était l'une des plus luxueuses que l'on pouvait s'offrir et prendre une douche brulante paraissait divin. Je pris mon temps – me raser, me laver les cheveux – et faisant semblant que le mec à moitié mort en bas n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça.

_Il est sexy_? avait demandé Alice. Peut-être. Peut-être. Il a de beaux yeux.

En bas je trouvai une flaque de couvertures près de la cheminée. Je m'arrêtai, regardant autour de moi, prête à l'appeler quand il réapparut aussi surpris que moi de le voir.

"Tu t'es levé," dis-je, le cœur battant rapidement. Le voir bouger était étrange comme s'il avait été réanimé. Il semblait toujours léthargique mais c'était prévisible.

"Je…" il secoua la tête. Il semblait confus et peut-être encore épuisé. "Tu as vu mon pantalon?"

"Oh mon dieu, je suis désolée!" Je sprintai pratiquement vers le canapé et lui jetai le survêtement. "Il était mouillé alors… je l'ai enlevé." Je me raclai la gorge.

Il était toujours en train de l'enfiler. Je regardai ailleurs en me tordant les mains. "Tu devrais probablement te recoucher. Tu peux te coucher sur le canapé si tu veux. Je ne savais pas quoi faire hier soir."

"Je pense que tu as bien fait," dit-il de sa voix tellement rauque, sa bouche se soulevant juste un peu d'un côté et ça me fit me demander s'il n'était pas réveillé lorsque j'étais là. Ou peut-être était-ce juste le fait que je lui avais pris son pantalon.

Le visage tout rouge je me tournai et allai vers la porte. "Je reviens tout de suite."

"Où vas-tu?"

"Chercher du bois pour le feu."

"Tu ne devrais pas…"

"Ça va, il est coupé. Il faut juste que j'aille en chercher pour l'amener ici."

Il ne dit rien mais je ne lui en laissais pas le temps. J'enfilai mes bottes et sortis dans le matin glacial puis me dirigeai vers le hangar où oncle Phil conservait ses piles de bois. La plupart avaient été achetées au magasin mais il en avait coupé lui-même dans le but sans doute de se sentir viril au milieu de ce désert.

A mon retour l'étranger était assis sur le canapé une couverture sur les genoux. Je vérifiai le chauffage puis jetai du bois dans la cheminée, l'attisant jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne.

"Merci," dit-il. Je me demandais si c'était sa voix normale ou si son épreuve dans la neige l'avait laissée ainsi.

"C'est bon. J'ai un peu froid aussi."

"Pour la nuit dernière," expliqua-t-il.

Je le regardai. Ses yeux – ils brillaient dans la pénombre. Il avait un regard intense, brillant. C'était un peu déconcertant et pourtant… Je me retrouvai à me demander à quoi il ressemblerait sans cette barbe. En vérité ça lui allait bien.

_Je suppose qu'il est sexy, _ dis-je à une Alice imaginaire.

_Et tu es pathétique,_ me dis-je.

"Tu peux prendre une douche si tu veux," proposai-je, en croisant les bras. "Pour te réchauffer. Je l'aurai fait mais je ne pouvais pas t'emmener là-haut."

Finalement il détourna le regard, dieu merci, et hocha la tête.

"Viens."

Il me suivit là-haut, lentement mais moi aussi j'allais lentement.

"J'ai laissé des serviettes sur le comptoir," dis-je, en faisant une pause près de la porte de la salle de bain.

"Merci," dit-il, les yeux scrutant mon visage. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il cherchait, je me tournai et partis avant qu'il ne le trouve.

Mais il me toucha le bras, les doigts autour de mon avant-bras.

Son contact me fit sursauter.

"Je suis vraiment désolé pour le dérangement," dit-il.

"Ne le sois pas. Je suis contente d'avoir été là." Je me retournai et continuai, à mi-chemin dans l'escalier je l'entendis dire : "Moi aussi."

* * *

Je ne savais pas cuisiner. Eh bien, je pouvais faire un petit-déjeuner - mais n'importe qui pourrait le faire. J'adorais le petit-déjeuner et si j'avais pu, je l'aurais fait tous les jours. Avec des fruits parce que, eh bien, nous avons tous besoin de choses fraiches. Et de fibres.

La cuisine était plus froide que les autres parties du chalet, avec beaucoup de fenêtres et peu de chauffage. Il semblerait aussi, que nous ayons temporairement perdu l'électricité pendant la nuit : les horloges numériques sur l'écran de tous les appareils clignotaient. Frissonnant, je les réinitialisais toutes, heureuse que la panne ait été de courte durée. La cheminée était chaude mais sa chaleur n'avait pas encore eu le temps de se diffuser partout.

Et les lumières. L'idée de passer du temps ici sans lumière, surtout la nuit, me perturbait.

J'avais réussi à faire une omelette avant que l'étranger ne revienne.

"Tu sais, il y a des vêtements propres en haut. Je peux te proposer quelque chose à te mettre..."

"Ça ira…"

"On peut les laver..."

"C'est pas grave..."

Nous nous arrêtâmes tous les deux brusquement.

"Que t'est-il arrivé?" lâchai-je. "Pourquoi étais-tu dehors?" Je fis un geste vers lui. "Comme ça?"

"Ma voiture est tombée en panne," dit-il. "J'allais chercher des provisions et elle s'est juste... arrêtée."

"Pourquoi n'as-tu pas appelé le 911?"

"Mon téléphone était mort. Et puis... il faisait trop froid. J'ai attendu mais personne n'est passé." Il se tut à ce moment-là, regardant vers la fenêtre où la neige tombait encore. C'était une scène calme, magnifique. Trompeuse.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Il avait été si près de mourir, en fait, de vraiment mourir. Il serait mort de froid à l'intérieur d'une voiture sans chauffage mais plus lentement. "Tu as faim?"

Il hocha doucement la tête, tombant sur une chaise.

En déposant des œufs sur une assiette, j'ajoutai deux morceaux de pain grillé et une pomme pour faire bonne mesure. Je mis tout devant lui, avec du café et des couverts.

"Comment tu t'appelles?" demanda-t-il, en attrapant la fourchette.

Je ris tranquillement, sans savoir comment j'avais pu rater ça. "Bella. C'est quoi ton nom à toi?"

"Edward. Et je peux partir quand tu veux."

"C'est pas grave. Ça risque d'être long. Il y a de la place ici." Je commençai à me servir une assiette. "Nous pouvons appeler en ville si tu veux que quelqu'un vienne te récupérer."

Il ne répondit pas. Je le rejoignis à la petite table et nous mangeâmes en silence pendant un moment.

"C'est bon?" demandai-je, trouvant son expression stoïque impossible à déchiffrer.

Ses yeux clignèrent vers moi et je jure qu'ils brillaient. Un instant passa puis un autre. Je regardai vers mon assiette et fronçai les sourcils, triturant mes œufs.

"Je n'ai pas mangé depuis plus d'un jour," dit-il alors. "Je n'ai jamais mangé quelque chose d'aussi délicieux..."


	4. Laver

.

**\- CHAPITRE 4 –**

LAVER

Edward semblait fatigué.

Non seulement fatigué, comme en témoignaient ses yeux tombants mais il semblait… las. Comme si cela était un état d'être et pas seulement un sentiment de passage. Je le regardais finir sa nourriture me demandant ce qu'il ferait ensuite. Je me demandais aussi comment cela allait fonctionner. Je n'arrêtais pas de me heurter à la réalité qu'il était un être vivant et que j'allais partager mon espace avec quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas du tout.

Ça me rendait nerveuse et pas d'une bonne façon.

"Tu veux plus de café?" lui demandai-je, en me levant pour débarrasser mon assiette.

"Non." Il hocha la tête, me suivant à l'évier. "Merci. Je crois que je vais aller m'allonger."

"Est-ce que ça va?" demandai-je, comme un disque rayé.

"Je ne sais pas," dit-il, en fermant ses yeux pour une seconde. Et avant que je puisse dire autre chose il disparut dans le salon.

Je ne savais pas quel était son problème, physique ou émotionnel. Ma petite voix intérieure me disait qu'il y avait plus que cette histoire de voiture et de téléphone en panne. Vivait-il dans le coin? Si oui, il aurait su qu'il ne fallait pas s'aventurer dehors avec ce temps, surtout si mal préparé.

Après avoir nettoyé le petit désordre nous avions fait dans la cuisine, j'allai le rejoindre. Quelque chose en moi se souciait de lui, comme s'il avait besoin d'être dorloté ou quelque chose. Jacob avait toujours été arrogant et fier. Il n'avait jamais voulu que je prenne soin de lui et il n'avait jamais voulu que je prenne soin de moi, non plus. Il croyait probablement que ça me faisait me sentir chouchoutée alors que tout ce que ça me faisait c'était de me sentir ennuyée. Inutile.

Edward somnolait déjà sur le canapé, pelotonné sous une des couvertures. Je m'aventurai plus près, en plissant les yeux, réalisant je n'avais pas ouvert les rideaux. Je ne voulais pas le réveiller mais le manque de lumière blessait mes yeux et rendait les choses plus déprimantes qu'elles n'étaient.

Doucement, j'ouvris les rideaux, clignant des yeux à la lumière.

En revenant au côté d'Edward, je fus consternée en constatant que ses joues étaient rouges. Je touchai son visage, son front. Il était chaud, trop chaud.

Que se passait-il? Trop froid et maintenant trop chaud ? La fièvre était-elle un effet habituel après une hypothermie? J'avais ma main à mon téléphone, prête à appeler Rose, quand Edward ouvrit les yeux.

Je reculai, consciente d'être trop proche de lui. "Tu as de la fièvre."

"Je sais."

"J'ai du paracétamol, si tu veux."

"J'en prendrai."

"Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit?"

Il resta silencieux, ses yeux se fermant lentement avant de se rouvrir.

"Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me dis pas de quoi tu as besoin," dis-je doucement, en m'éloignant.

Encore une fois Rose appela quand je faisais le thé. J'avais l'intention de faire boire Edward cette fois.

"Comment est notre patient?" demanda-t-elle.

"Il a pris une douche et le petit-déjeuner mais maintenant il a de la fièvre."

"Saleté." Elle fit un soupir dramatique, envoyant de la friture sur la ligne. "C'est compliqué, tu sais? Je crois toujours que tu ferais mieux d'appeler une ambulance et de t'en débarrasser. D'un autre côté ce n'est sûrement pas très grave. Il pourrait avoir un rhume ou quelque chose du genre. Ce ne serait pas bien de leur faire prendre des risques avec ce temps pour quelque chose qui va guérir seul."

J'avais déjà pensé à tout ça. J'avais essayé d'évaluer la situation pratiquement, essayé d'ignorer mon désir, un désir ardent de compagnie. Si j'étais normale, je n'aurai pas voulu être seule ici, même si cela signifiait de garder un gars malade prisonnier.

Je grognai à la direction que prenaient mes pensées, incitant Rose à rire un peu. "Quoi?"

"Je ne sais pas. Je veux dire, ouais. Je ressens la même chose. Je ne sais que faire. Je fais du thé. De nouveau."

"Tu es si gentille."

"J'essaie." La bouilloire siffla et je l'éteignis, laissant le thé infuser. "Je lui donne du paracétamol, aussi. Si ça ne fonctionne pas alors… "

"Donne-lui un bain tiède, pour qu'il se détende."

"Il peut probablement le prendre tout seul."

"C'est ce que je voulais dire," dit-elle en riant encore. "Idiote. Hey, je dois y aller - je pense qu'Alice s'est enfermée à nouveau dehors."

Secouant la tête, je la laissai partir.

De retour dans le salon, Edward était couché de côté, traçant un doigt le long du tapis par terre.

"Tiens," dis-je, tenant deux comprimés et la tasse de thé.

"Merci." Il s'assit, acceptant les deux.

Ne voulant pas rester plantée là, je le laissai. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire ici, à part regarder la télé ou lire. Tous les jours je me disais que je devrais faire de l'exercice ou méditer et tous les jours je me retrouvais sur le canapé, me perdant dans les vieux films. Maintenant même ça était hors de question, vu qu'Edward était installé sur le canapé.

En soupirant, je montai à l'étage. C'était un bon moment pour lire, après tout.

Et peut-être faire de l'exercice.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, après avoir répondu à des mails, harcelé des gens sur Facebook et fouillé Pinterest à la recherche des meilleurs traitements capillaires et nettoyages faciaux que je ne ferai jamais, je fermai mon ordinateur portable et me levai. Il était probablement temps d'aller voir Edward, je n'avais pas entendu un seul bruit venant de lui depuis un moment.

Mais d'abord, j'avais envie de faire pipi. J'entrai dans la salle de bains, déboutonnant déjà mon jean et je m'arrêtai net.

Edward était devant le lavabo, mon rasoir rose à la main, se rasant. J'aurais probablement dû être fâchée qu'il ait pris un de mes rasoirs... j'espère un nouveau... mais tout ce que je vis, c'est cette mâchoire lisse et nouvellement découverte et ses yeux vert vif, qui me regardaient dans le miroir.

"J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas…" dit-il en tenant le rasoir. "J'ai trouvé le paquet sous le lavabo."

"C'est bon," soufflai-je, en baissant mon t-shirt par-dessus mon pantalon ouvert. Mes yeux tombèrent sur son dos... et le reflet de son torse... les muscles et la peau pâle. Angles et courbes. Des égratignures. Des bleus.

J'haletai. "Que t'est-il arrivé?"

Je regardai son reflet tandis que son regard vacillait impassiblement de son visage à son torse. "Baston."

"Qui a gagné?" demandai-je, un peu horrifiée.

"Tu as vraiment besoin de demander…?"

Mes yeux revinrent aux siens. Il sourit un peu, sourit vraiment en fait, retournant à sa tâche. C'était la première fois que je vis un soupçon de quelque chose d'autre que la maladie et la tristesse, et c'était magnifique. Mon cœur se serra, sans doute confus par les papillons et les nerfs que je ressentais. Je me disais que mes suppositions étaient justes. Je savais qu'une fois qu'il se serait rasé et qu'il se sentirait mieux, il serait... chaud.

Et pas à cause de la fièvre.

En m'éclaircissant la gorge, je me retournai pour sortir. "Comment tu te sens? La fièvre est tombée?"

"Ouais. Je vais bien. Fatigué, mais... mieux."

"C'est bien." Je jetai un autre coup d'œil en revenant dans le couloir.

"Bella?"

Je revins. "Ouais?"

"Avais-tu besoin de quelque chose ici ? Je peux te laisser la place..."

"Non," mentis-je, ce qui était stupide. "Ça va aller…"

Mais il était déjà dans le couloir étroit avec moi, essuyant les traces de crème à raser sur son visage.

Traînant ses doigts sur son menton, il s'essuya les mains sur son pantalon de survêtement... qui tombait un peu plus bas maintenant, ce qui me donna une vue obscène sur ses abdominaux et le V qui était visible.

"Tu devrais mettre un t-shirt," marmonnai-je. "Tu devrais me laisser laver tes vêtements."

"Alors, lequel ?" demanda-t-il.

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil, m'attendant à le voir sourire mais il était sérieux comme une crise cardiaque. Je lui fis signe de me suivre dans la chambre de l'oncle Phil. Là, je lui jetai un pull propre et un pantalon en flanelle. Edward était plus grand et plus mince que mon oncle mais nécessité fait loi.

Je gardai ces pensées pour moi, cependant.

Je dis : "Laisse ça par terre," en montrant son pantalon. Il pensait probablement que j'étais le monstre des placards et obsédée qu'il enlève ses vêtements.

"Oui, madame."

C'est alors qu'il commença à enlever son pantalon. Je pris ça comme mon signal pour partir. Soit il s'amusait avec moi soit il était bizarre.

Peut-être les deux.

* * *

_Vous êtes un peu plus de 400 à lire cette fic_


	5. Avant-gardiste

.

**\- CHAPITRE 5 -**

AVANT-GARDISTE

"Je vais y aller cette fois."

"Non." Je secouai la tête et me glissai dans mon manteau. "J'y vais. Ça ne me dérange pas."

Il fit un son moqueur agacé et amusé.

"Quoi?" demandai-je, baissant les yeux pour fermer mes bottes. C'était mieux que de le regarder. Je n'arrêtai pas de le voir dans ma tête en train d'enlever son pantalon de survêtement.

"Je vais bien," dit-il. "Tu devrais arrêter de me ménager."

C'était le plus de passion qu'il avait montré depuis qu'il était arrivé, ce qui signifiait pas beaucoup. "Je préfère que tu restes à l'intérieur. Tu avais de la fièvre il y a moins de deux heures."

Il me regarda sortir, la lumière dans ses yeux était partie.

Le déshabillage intentionnel mis à part, la journée avait été tranquille. Le courant était parti et revenu pendant que nous regardions la télé et comme ça arriva plusieurs fois ça me rendit nerveuse. En cas de coupure de courant, le chauffage ne fonctionnerait pas et nous n'aurions plus que la chaleur de la cheminée. Oncle Phil avait un appareil de chauffage dans sa chambre mais il était ancien et je ne pensais pas que nous puissions le faire fonctionner.

Que ferions-nous alors? Nous blottir l'un contre l'autre pour nous tenir chaud? Je l'avais déjà fait pour le réchauffer lui, et mes sentiments étaient mitigés à ce sujet.

Je fis claquer la porte derrière moi et m'enfonçai dans la neige épaisse. Il y en avait encore plus maintenant et je frissonnai en imaginant Edward s'il n'avait pas trouvé le chalet. J'entassais du bois du hangar sur un vieux traineau et le ramenai. Edward devait regarder depuis la fenêtre parce qu'il ouvrit la porte quand je m'approchais et il récupéra le bois. Je fronçai les sourcils, je laissais le traineau là et regagnai l'intérieur en laissant mes bottes mouillées à la porte. Edward rechargeait déjà le feu, encourageant les braises à s'enflammer.

Je détestais être si mal à l'aise chez moi. Et je détestais ces sentiments au plus profond de moi. Edward avait perturbé mon espace, ma paix. En fait il m'avait presque fait peur, il était la définition même de l'étranger. Mais il m'avait aussi réveillée. Il avait enlevé ma solitude ici et pas seulement à cause de l'isolement que je ressentais depuis mon arrivée au chalet. C'était plus profond que ça. Peu importe qui il était, il était ici avec moi. Et… il était beau.

Terriblement.

* * *

Je me réveillai tôt.

Je m'étais couchée tôt aussi, laissant Edward devant la télé. Même Internet qui était toujours lent et inconsistant n'avait pas retenu mon attention longtemps. Mes pensées étaient bloquées sur le gars en bas. Il était silencieux et respectueux, ne prenant pas beaucoup de place mais d'une manière ou d'une autre il occupait tout l'espace. C'était tout ce à quoi j'arrivais à penser – lui en bas, lui dans la pièce voisine. Je me sentais comme si je devenais folle. Je voulais aller dehors mais à part chercher du putain de bois de chauffage, il y avait peu de raisons de le faire.

Pour le petit-déjeuner j'avais fait des crêpes à partir d'un mélange tout prêt. Il n'y avait pas de sirop alors nous avons mis du beurre et de la confiture et avons bu du café. C'était presque normal.

"Est-ce que ta famille est dans le coin?" lui demandai-je en remuant le lait.

"Non.

Comme il ne développa pas, je levais les yeux. "Tu es seul?"

"Ma mère est morte quand j'étais enfant. J'ai grandi avec mon père. Et mon frère. Il ne vivent pas ici."

"Oh!" J'avalai en hochant la tête. "Je suis d'ici. Je veux dire de Seattle mais je viens tous les hivers depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne. J'ai grandi avec mon père aussi."

Nous nous regardâmes pendant un long moment, nous habituant peut-être à cette ressemblance entre nous.

Le silence tomba. Depuis le salon je pouvais entendre la télé, le bruit du feu qui crépite.

"Je vais chercher davantage de bois."

"Il y en a assez."

"J'ai besoin d'y aller," je me levai, assiette en main, "dehors. Et de le ramener."

"Bella…"

Mais j'étais décidée, mettant le manteau et les bottes rapidement. Je pouvais entendre, sentir son irritation mais ça m'était égal. Je voulais le faire, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Et nous avions toujours besoin de bois alors quel était le problème?

Dehors le ciel brillait d'un bleu argenté et l'air vif était parfait. C'est un jour comme aujourd'hui où j'aurai souhaité avoir un appareil photo pour capturer la beauté de cet endroit. Le petit traineau était toujours là où je l'avais laissé. Le saisissant je respirai profondément, mes bottes s'enfonçant dans la neige à chaque pas. Je l'avais chargé et commençai à revenir quand j'entendis un faible grognement.

Tout ralentit alors. Un loup se tenait juste derrière le bosquet d'arbres devant le chalet, surveillant mes progrès. J'avais entendu des hurlements occasionnels mais ils avaient semblé toujours si loin – voir ce loup ici et maintenant me glaça le sang. Le cœur battant je commençai à avancer plus vite, la peur me propulsant en avant. Ma brusquerie sembla attirer le loup car il commença à trotter vers moi, en grognant.

J'abandonnai le traineau et partis en courant vers le chalet juste avant qu'un coup de feu n'éclate, puis un autre. Je tombai à genoux et regardai sur le porche. Edward était là, à la porte, avec ce qui ressemblait au fusil de chasse d'oncle Phil. Derrière moi tout était maintenant silencieux, la neige glissant paresseusement. Je ne savais pas s'il avait tué le loup ou s'il s'était enfui mais je ne restai pas pour le voir. Luttant pour me remettre debout je courus à l'intérieur, détestant la brulure des larmes dans mes yeux et le tremblement de mes mains.

J'avais oublié le bois mais Edward était déjà dehors le récupérant dans la neige où il s'était renversé. Où avait-il trouvé cette arme? Oncle Phil en avait déjà parlé mais…

Je ravalai un sanglot et allai dans la cuisine pour fouiller dans les placards et les tiroirs.

"Hé!?" l'entendis-je m'appeler.

Ah voilà la réserve de boissons alcoolisées, au fond du garde-manger. Cognac, vin, bourbon, bière. Je me décidai pour la bière mais à la dernière seconde j'attrapai le bourbon. Je ne savais même pas ce que je faisais, vin et bière me conviendraient mieux mais ma panique ne faisait qu'augmenter et je voulais juste l'engourdir.

"Bella." Edward fixait le bourbon, que je versai dans une tasse à café.

"Tu en veux un peu?"

"Je vais bien," dit-il lentement. Je le suspectais de mentir.

Je hochai la tête et avalai une énorme gorgée brûlante.

C'était ça, je suppose. Le démêlement du mystère Bella Swan. J'avais enfin perdu la boule ici et ce pauvre type était présent pour en être témoin.

"Tu veux que je m'en aille?"

"Non." Je secouai la tête, réchauffé et adoucie. "N'y va pas, c'est sûr."

Il me scruta, en se rapprochant.

J'en versai un peu plus et lui offrit la bouteille. "Prends-le."

"La fièvre du chalet," dit-il, un soupçon de ce sourire rare sur ses traits. Il est gentil, me dis-je.

Et il était courageux. Protecteur. Je voulais m'occuper de lui mais il s'occupait de moi aussi.

Il prit une petite gorgée puis une autre, plus longue. Je vis sa pomme d'Adam onduler pendant qu'il buvait.

Embarrassée mais me sentant assez bien pour ne pas m'en soucier, je haussai les épaules et allai vers le salon. C'était chez moi, bon sang. Et je voulais regarder la télé.

Edward me suivit une minute plus tard, assis à côté de moi sur le canapé. Je zappai pendant un moment, entre les émissions de cuisine, la télé-réalité et les dessins animés, puis le sport, les feuilletons, les actualités.

Faisant une pause, je regardai le bulletin météo, qui n'annonçait que de la neige, de la neige et encore de la neige puis les nouvelles revinrent, relatant avec enthousiasme la morosité locale.

"Ne regarde pas ça…" murmura Edward.

Je le regardai, à moitié surprise qu'il ait parlé mais je changeai de chaîne. "Oh. Pourquoi pas ?"

"Ce n'est qu'un tas de conneries."

"Eh bien, oui, parfois…" ris-je. "Mais parfois, il y a des choses importantes."

"Si c'est assez important, tu le sauras."

Sa logique avait du sens et n'en avait pas.

Ce qui n'avait aucun sens mais le bourbon m'avait réchauffé autant que cette cheminée et je m'en fichais.

Pourquoi n'avais-je pas déjà siphonné le bar à liqueurs? Je suppose que je n'y avais pas pensé. Ça et le fait que boire seule pendant des semaines peut devenir problématique.

"Quelle opinion avant-gardiste, Edward?" le taquinai-je, en le regardant dans les yeux.

"Ouais." Il ricana, prit enfin une gorgée de bourbon et rencontra mon regard. "Ouais. C'est moi."

J'avais des papillons dans le ventre. Je détournai le regard vers l'écran à bobards, c'était sans danger et pas réel.

Nous trouvâmes un film plein de suspense et un peu effrayant. C'était bien cependant, bien joué et avec plein de rebondissements. Edward était si calme que j'ai cru qu'il s'était endormi mais quand je lui jetai un coup d'œil, il était réveillé et aussi passionné que moi.

"Tu veux du pop-corn?"

"Bien sûr."

Je hochai la tête, sautai du canapé, en essayant de ne pas paraître instable. "Je reviens tout de suite."

Ça je pouvais faire, il y avait beaucoup de popcorn et c'était une collation de choix pour le soir. Je regardais le micro-ondes quand je le sentis derrière moi. En me redressant, je me retournai pour trouver Edward à quelques centimètres. Il me suivait tout le temps.

"Quoi de neuf?"

Il haussa les épaules. "Je m'assure juste que tu vas bien."

"Pourquoi?" demandai-je, un peu désagréablement. "Je vais bien."

Il m'observa simplement, pensant probablement que j'avais perdu la tête. Je n'étais pas moi-même depuis qu'il était arrivé et maintenant, surtout après ce qu'il venait de se passer, c'était probablement évident. Je n'y pouvais rien. Il perturbait mes habitudes et en plus, j'étais attirée par lui. C'était ce... truc. Le cœur du problème. Ça n'avait pas d'importance si je n'agissais pas en conséquence, la simple présence de ces sentiments rendait les choses inconfortables.

Pour moi, en tout cas.

Derrière moi, le micro-onde sonna. Je me retournai et je l'ouvris en versant du pop-corn dans un grand saladier. Edward me suivit jusqu'au salon. Pauvre gars. Il avait vraiment choisi une folle pour colocataire.

Nous nous assîmes, le bol entre nous, mais l'atmosphère avait changé. Le film continuait mais je n'arrivais à me concentrer que sur l'homme à côté de moi. C'est tout ce que je voyais, tout ce que je pouvais sentir.

Comme c'est ridicule. J'avais l'impression d'avoir quinze ans et d'avoir un rendez-vous. Un rendez-vous avec une personne qui ne savait pas qu'on avait un rencard.

Je bus un peu plus de bourbon. Je sentis Edward me regarder. Je lui rendis la bouteille, sans le regarder. Mais je le vis boire.

Le feu crépitait. Le film bourdonnait. Je me réinstallai confortablement dans le canapé et le regardai finalement. Il était déjà, ou peut-être encore, en train de me regarder, alors je me levai et me mis devant lui. Peut-être savait-il ce que j'allais faire parce qu'il ne fit rien quand je me mis sur ses genoux

Il me regarda, les mains sur mes hanches. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda-t-il, très, très doucement.

"Tu me plais."

"Tu es ivre."

"Je suis ivre parce que tu me plais bien."

Il avait l'air ravi. "Tu as dû te soûler?"

"Oui."

Ses mains errèrent sous mon sweat à capuche, entrant en contact avec ma peau.

"Je te plais?" chuchotai-je, comme si on avait quinze ans.

Il hocha la tête.

"Tu devrais," ris-je sans humour. "Je t'ai sauvé la vie."

Il ne le dit pas mais j'imaginais que nous le pensions probablement tous les deux : il avait aussi sauvé la mienne.

Je m'approchai plus près et je l'embrassai jusqu'à ce que sa prise se resserre douloureusement sur moi et qu'il commence à m'embrasser en retour.


	6. Volonté

.

**\- CHAPITRE 6 –**

VOLONTE

Les mains d'Edward descendirent plus bas. Je me rapprochai encore de lui. J'avais envie de ça, d'interaction humaine, physique, du contact. Je n'étais pas faite pour être seule. Pas ce genre de solitude en tous cas. Mes amies me manquaient. Etre dans une relation me manquait. La personne qui n'était pas Bella dans les bois me manquait.

Et être attirée viscéralement par quelqu'un me manquait.

Je mis mes doigts dans ses cheveux. De près il sentait le bourbon, mon shampoing et mon savon. Ses doigts glissèrent dans le dos de mon pantalon, peau rugueuse contre peau douce. Je me rapprochai et sentis sa respiration changer, je sentis tout changer. Le pantalon qu'il portait ne dissimulait rien de sa réaction et maintenant c'était moi qui ricanais et me reculais. Je suppose que je n'étais pas la seule à manquer de volonté.

Il me sourit mais ses yeux étaient mi-clos et il était presque haletant.

"Où vas-tu?"

"Nulle part," murmurai-je en me penchant à nouveau.

* * *

Quand je me réveillai et le trouvai dans mon lit, ma première réaction fut de fuir.

Pas loin car maintenant que je savais que les loups étaient à proximité, sortir avait perdu tout son attrait mais juste m'éloigner.

Mais nous étions tous les deux habillés et bien que j'aie suffisamment bu hier soir pour avoir un bon mal de tête ce matin, je me souvenais de tout. Il y avait eu beaucoup de baisers et quand on avait ralenti je l'avais entrainé là-haut pour dormir dans un lit confortable, sentant que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Ça n'avait pas été une erreur… Je l'aurais probablement fait indépendamment du bourbon.

Cela n'avait fait que faciliter les choses.

Mais maintenant c'était le matin et il faisait froid. Je me sentais dégoûtante et courbaturée et mal à l'aise. C'était un gars et bien sûr qu'il m'avait embrassé aussi. Il bougea à côté de moi, me donnant l'élan qu'il me fallait pour me lever. Je sortis du lit et grimaçai au grincement du plancher, j'allai dans la salle de bain sur la pointe des pieds, verrouillai la porte et commençai à me doucher, reconnaissante pour la chaleur et la vapeur.

Quand j'émergeai enfin et retournai dans la chambre d'amis, le lit était fait. Je commençai à enfiler un sweat à capuche par-dessus mon t-shirt puis je m'arrêtai, envisageant un chemisier plus mon cardigan rose pâle. Je savais ce que je faisais mais je ne voulais plus faire semblant. Ça m'importait. Je voulais être désirée. Je voulais qu'il me désire.

Même si je n'avais aucune idée de qui il était.

En descendant je réalisai que je n'avais eu aucune nouvelle de Rose depuis un bon moment. Je regardai dans le salon, me souvenant que j'avais mis mon téléphone là. Sur le canapé ou par terre. Il était tombé entre les coussins du canapé lors de notre marathon préliminaire mais maintenant il était introuvable.

L'odeur de bacon arrivait de la cuisine. Mon estomac gronda. Je pris mentalement note de chercher mon téléphone plus tard et j'allai dans la cuisine où Edward se tenait devant la gazinière.

"Il y avait du bacon?" demandai-je.

"Dans le congélateur," dit Edward en me jetant un coup d'œil. Il cligna des yeux.

Les bras croisés, je m'appuyai contre le mur. "Tu es bon pour trouver les choses, pas vrai?"

"Je suppose."

"Comment tu savais pour le fusil? Tu as fouillé?"

"Oui." Mon cœur accéléra. Je ne m'attendais pas à cette honnêteté. "Pourquoi?"

"Pour voir ce qu'il y avait ici."

Il prit le dernier morceau de bacon de la poêle et le posa dans l'assiette. "Parce qu'il y a une tempête de neige et qu'il n'y a que des prédateurs."

En m'éloignant du mur je vins à côté de lui. "Comme le loup?"

Ses yeux parcoururent mon visage s'arrêtant sur ma bouche. "Ouais."

"Tu les avais vus quand tu étais dehors… avant?"

"Je les ai entendus. Je savais que c'était une question de temps. Il n'y a rien d'autre par ici."

"Alors tu savais que mon oncle avait un fusil?"

"Un homme ne vit pas seul ici sans une sorte de protection."

"Bien, où l'as-tu trouvé?"

"Dans le placard près de la porte d'entrée."

Je me sentis idiote parce que j'avais ouvert et fermé ce placard à chaussures et vestes un bon nombre de fois et je n'avais jamais vu de fusil. Puis je pensais à l'étagère tout en haut réalisant qu'il devait être là. Devinez? Oncle Phil ne pensait pas que j'avais besoin de savoir ça.

Edward mit des œufs dans une assiette et me les tendit.

"Merci", lui dis-je doucement, en le regardant travailler. Il avait été rapide avec l'arme mais autrement il semblait se déplacer lentement, sachant très bien ce qu'il faisait. Hier soir aussi, avec le baiser. Tout était profond et appliqué.

Je regardai son profil, ses lèvres, ses mains et la façon dont ses cheveux se recourbaient à l'arrière. Je me souvins de l'avoir touché. Mon visage chauffa et je commençai à me retourner mais il me regarda.

"Ça te dérange?"

Je pris une fourchette. "Que tu fouines?"

Il hocha la tête.

"En quelque sorte. Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que je suis contente que tu l'aies fait parce que..." Je ne terminais pas la phrase. C'était évident.

Le petit-déjeuner fut presque silencieux, à l'exception des souvenirs d'hier soir entre nous. Je savais que j'y pensais et même s'il semblait impassible, je me doutais qu'il y pensait aussi. Après nous nettoyâmes, côte à côte. Les lumières clignotèrent puis s'éteignirent. Je retins ma respiration en attendant qu'elles se rallument mais rien ne se passa.

Merde.

Edward s'essuya les mains sur sa chemise. "Je vais chercher du bois."

Contrairement à avant, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement et il le savait. Je le regardai de la fenêtre pendant qu'il partait, traîneau dans une main, fusil de chasse dans l'autre. Il disparut dans le hangar et réapparut un moment plus tard, en ramenant le bois.

"Il ne restait plus grand-chose," annonça-t-il en passant, apportant le bois à la cheminée. "Je vais devoir en fendre plus."

"Tout de suite?"

"Ouais."

* * *

Quand Edward rentra, le visage rougi par l'effort, je m'étais perdue dans un livre. Je me sentais inexplicablement coupable de ne rien faire pendant qu'il coupait du bois. Il avait encore la hache à la main. Surprise par la scène, je m'éloignai, regardant la lame aiguisée puis son visage.

"J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu," il montra le manche de la hache, "Il ne tient plus. Tu sais s'il y a une autre hache?"

"N… non. Je ne sais pas."

Il me regarda de travers puis il repartit. J'entendis un bruit sourd sur le porche et puis des pas qui s'éloignaient. En regardant par la fenêtre, je vis qu'il amenait du bois sur le porche, il le posa avant de repartir en chercher d'autre. Finalement, la porte d'entrée se ferma pour de bon et étrangement je fus soulagée.

"As-tu peur de moi?" demanda-t-il, apparaissant brusquement dans le salon. Il respirait fort en déboutonnant le manteau que je lui avais donné, celui de l'oncle Phil.

"Devrais-je?" demandai-je légèrement.

"Non." Il secoua la tête et se débarrassa de ses bottes. Encore celles d'oncle Phil. Il avait dit qu'elles étaient un peu juste mais tout était mieux que des baskets dans la neige. "Je ne te ferai jamais de mal."

Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point j'avais besoin de l'entendre dire ça. Je m'affaissai contre le mur, en jetant mon livre sur la table basse.

"Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas?"

"Non," admis-je, en déglutissant. "Je ne sais vraiment... rien de toi."

Il s'approcha, s'arrêtant à quelques pas. "Alors, tu le sais maintenant."

Réponse vague à dessein. J'avais déjà essayé de faire une croix dessus mais c'était indéniable maintenant. J'ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais il se rapprocha et tira ma manche, avant même avant que je ne dise un mot, il dit : "Tu l'as mis pour moi ?"

Je hochai la tête en regardant le cardigan.

En levant mon menton avec son poing, il m'embrassa, me coinçant contre le mur avec son corps. On s'embrassa comme ça, de longs baisers mouillés, ses doigts sur les boutons de mon gilet avant de l'enlever. Le chemisier que je portais en dessous suivit, jusqu'à ce que je sois devant lui en jean et soutien-gorge. Je passai sa chemise par-dessus sa tête puis nous fûmes peau contre peau, me rappelant la première nuit. Je n'étais pas allée si loin mais j'aurais dû le faire.

Je commençai à le prendre dans mes bras mais il s'éloigna soudainement, me tirant sur le tapis.

N'avais-je pas soupçonné qu'on en arriverait là? Batifoler devant la cheminée, comme dans un roman à l'eau de rose?

N'en avais-je pas eu envie ?

Il était sur moi, m'embrassant le cou et me mordant un peu. Sa main passa dans mon pantalon.

Cette fois-ci, je sursautai pendant notre baiser, anxieuse et impatiente.

"Tu veux ça?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui."


	7. Précipice

.

**\- CHAPITRE 7 –**

Précipice

Edward enleva mon pantalon avec la vitesse et l'efficacité d'un athlète olympique avant de revenir au-dessus de moi. Je pris un moment pour admirer sa silhouette, la définition de ses bras et son torse musclé.

"Jolie fille," dit-il en souriant un peu alors qu'il se penchait pour un autre baiser.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" demandai-je.

A quelques centimètres de mes lèvres, il s'arrêta et m'embrassa à nouveau. "Je survis."

"Pourquoi es-tu aussi vague?"

"Pourquoi veux-tu tellement savoir?"

"Est-ce que tu réalises qu'à chaque fois que tu éludes une question, tu me fais vouloir en savoir encore plus?"

Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou et inhala. "Tu sens bon Bella."

"Comme…"

"Comme? D'accord." Il inspira à nouveau faisant glisser son nez contre ma mâchoire, me faisant frissonner.

Je le repoussai à moitié. "Non pas comme ça. Tu ne me répondras pas?"

Ses yeux cherchaient les miens. "Tu me fais confiance?"

"Je ne sais pas."

"Si tu sais. C'est l'instinct ma fille. Tu le fais ou tu ne le fais pas."

"Je… je ne sais pas." C'était un mensonge parce qu'il avait raison – en partie. "Je te fais confiance à certains égards mais pas à d'autres."

Il s'éloigna de moi et s'assit, se penchant, repliant ses genoux et posant ses bras dessus. "Alors tu es intelligente."

Je restai silencieuse voulant qu'il en dise plus … mais pas vraiment.

"Mais tu devrais être plus prudente avec qui tu laisses entrer."

Mon cœur tressauta et je déglutis, assise à côté de lui. "Je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir dehors."

"Peut-être que tu aurais dû." Il me regarda en biais. "J'ai fait de mauvaises choses."

"Quel genre de mauvaises choses?" chuchotai-je.

"Des mauvaises choses nécessaires mais de mauvaises choses quand même."

Je détournai les yeux regardant le feu.

"Est-ce que tu veux que je parte?" demanda-t-il.

En baissant les yeux, je passai la main sur le tapis où nous venions de nous allonger. Je ne savais pas ce qui n'allait pas avec moi. Il me faisait ressentir des choses que je n'avais jamais ressenties et pas seulement physiquement. Mais comment pouvais-je me sentir si connectée à quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas et à qui je faisais tout juste confiance?

Il se pencha, embrassa ma joue et se leva. Je l'entendis remettre ses bottes et un instant plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit.

C'était ridicule. Où allait-il aller? Il finirait de la même façon que quand je l'avais trouvé à moins que les loups ne le trouvent en premier.

Je me levai et enroulai la couverture autour de moi et courus vers la porte. Je l'ouvris et trouvai Edward regardant la neige tourbillonner tout près de disparaitre en elle.

"Tu ne peux pas partir. Tu… mourras. Et tout cela n'aura servi à rien."

* * *

Je ne savais que faire avec moi-même. Maintenant il me semblait que ce chalet dans la neige était tout mon monde. Et Edward. Mais il s'était replié sur lui-même à nouveau. Et je me retrouvai à faire pareil, me demandant si mon affection certes déformée était à sens unique. Je n'avais pas vraiment de concurrence ici.

Encore une fois, lui non plus.

Nous dinâmes tôt de sandwiches au beurre de cacahuète et à la gelée. Nous parlâmes mais pas beaucoup. Peut-être que c'était ce sentiment d'être à découvert : j'avais admis le vouloir et lui avait admis avoir fait de mauvaises choses. Les choses étaient encore moins claires qu'avant. Ensuite j'allai à l'étage, avide du confort d'un pyjama. Voilà pour le cardigan.

Des doigts froids caressèrent mon dos nu. J'haletai, tournant, tenant le gilet contre ma poitrine. Je n'avais même pas entendu la porte, je ne l'avais pas entendu entrer. Il était comme ça, furtif, léonin et gracieux.

Dangereux, aussi, peut-être.

"Je te veux Bella," dit-il jetant le haut de mon pyjama. Il me tira à lui et m'embrassa, les mains sur mon dos. "Est-ce que ça te va? Je te veux. S'il te plait."

A présent je le tenais, enlevant son t-shirt et me blottissant contre lui, laissant tomber mes questions et mes inhibitions et probablement ma morale. Nous allâmes au lit et il roula sur moi, embrassant mon cou et mes seins, il prit son temps avec mes mamelons, suçant et léchant, tirant et pinçant. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de lui et passai mes mains dans ses cheveux, appréciant d'être complètement hors du monde. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que ça, personne à part nous.

Il tira mon pantalon et le laissa tomber à côté du lit. "Je ne t'ai pas pris pour une fille avec de l'encre," dit-il, passant sa langue sur le petit dessin d'oiseau près de mon nombril.

"Je l'ai eu…" haletai-je et il m'embrassa par-dessus ma culotte. "Je l'ai eu quand j'ai eu mon diplôme de fin d'études."

"Je t'imagine bien le faire," dit-il son souffle à l'intérieur de mes cuisses.

"Ouais?" couinai-je presque.

"Ouais."

Il me mit à nu alors, embrassant le dessous de chacun de mes genoux avant de poser mes jambes sur ses épaules.

"Tu n'as pas à le faire," murmurai-je en repoussant sa tête.

"Si, je le fais." Je le sentis m'ouvrir avec ses doigts mouillés, les faire courir tout autour, me taquinant et me chatouillant, me maintenant immobile. Sa langue suivit, me goûtant dans des endroits qui m'auraient gêné si je n'avais pas été aussi excitée. Des endroits auxquels je penserai pour le reste de ma vie.

"Ça me prend un moment parfois…"

"C'est bon?"

"Oui," murmurai-je, en fermant les yeux et passant mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

Quand il arriva à mon clitoris j'étais vraiment désespérée de jouir. Il enfonça deux doigts et les fit travailler à l'encontre du rythme de sa bouche me poussant dans un orgasme qui commença comme une caresse et finit tel un tsunami, m'engloutissant dans le plaisir. J'eus le vertige de plaisir, haletante et à la recherche d'oxygène.

Il embrassa l'intérieur de mes cuisses et quand je le repoussai enfin, sensible et tremblante, il m'embrassa jusqu'aux pieds et il se leva et ramassa quelque chose par terre.

"Où as-tu eu ça?" demandai-je, la voix tremblante encore.

"La table de chevet de ton oncle."

"Argh!" couinai-je, ne sachant pas ce qui était le plus perturbant: Edward qui continuait à farfouiller ou l'image de mon oncle et ses invitées dans sa chambre.

"C'était un ah ou un oh," demanda Edward au-dessus de moi, glissant à l'intérieur.

"_Oh_!"

"C'est bien ce que je pensais," murmura-t-il.

Il m'embrassa tout le temps. J'aimais ça.

* * *

Je dérivai lentement vers l'éveil, tirée du sommeil par le besoin de faire pipi. A côté de moi, Edward dormait paisiblement. Après la deuxième fois il avait sombré.

Je pensais que ce genre d'endurance était une légende urbaine, ou pour le moins reléguée à l'adolescence mais Edward avait bandé et était resté dur puis il avait fini et bandait à nouveau. Il m'avait fait jouir – beaucoup - et c'était très bien. Vraiment très bien. Il faisait l'amour comme tout le reste : posément, doucement. Au début, la lenteur m'avait rendu impatiente mais au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, plus profond, plus profondément encore, je jouis très fort. C'était difficile pour moi de monter au septième ciel mais il avait pris le temps.

Mais maintenant j'étais endolorie. Tellement endolorie que ça faisait mal de s'asseoir.

Je boitai jusqu'aux toilettes, me sentant comme la chute d'une blague de fraternité.

En bas, le feu avait fini par s'éteindre mais j'étais trop fatiguée pour faire quoi que ce soit. Je pris un verre d'eau au robinet et bus, c'est à ce moment que l'électricité revint avec un bourdonnement qui m'effraya. Haletant, je faillis faire tomber le verre, le rattrapant de justesse. Avec les lumières allumées, je me sentis exposée et j'éteignis rapidement.

"Dieu merci," marmonnai-je en me dirigeant vers le thermostat pour régler la température. La maison était devenue froide pendant que nous dormions et le t-shirt que je portais ne me protégeait pas.

Je retournai vers l'escalier sur la pointe des pieds, avec l'intention de regagner la chaleur du lit quand je remarquai le fusil de chasse. Edward l'avait laissé près de la porte d'entrée, comme il le faisait souvent après être arrivé de l'extérieur.

À cause de l'incident avec le loup, je comprenais pourquoi il le faisait mais je n'aimais pas ça. Je pris le fusil et le rangeai à sa place, sur l'étagère du haut.

Quelque chose d'autre tomba sur le sol.

Mon téléphone.

Je le regardai, l'estomac noué. Pourquoi l'avait-il mis là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il cachait ? Je l'attrapai et réalisai qu'il était déchargé. Mais nous avions l'électricité maintenant alors je pouvais le brancher.

En espérant que l'hypothermie, la fatigue d'avoir coupé le bois et sexe garderaient Edward endormi, je retournai dans le salon. Mon sac à main était là, enterré sous des couvertures et à l'intérieur le chargeur.

Je le branchai, attendant impatiemment qu'il s'allume. Je n'arrêtai pas de penser à Edward et ce qu'il m'avait fait des heures auparavant. Combien je l'avais aimé et voulu. Combien je le voulais encore et à quel point ça allait faire mal quand toutes les questions sans réponse et les mauvais pressentiments allaient se confirmer.

Finalement, mon écran s'alluma.

Onze appels manqués, vingt-trois texto.

En tremblant, je regardai les messages en premier. La plupart d'entre étaient de Rose mais quelques-uns étaient de Jacob… ce qui était bizarre. On ne s'était pas parlé depuis un moment. J'ouvris le dernier texto de Rose.

_Oh mon dieu Bella appelle-moi. S'il te plaît. Je flippe._

Le suivant n'était pas clair.

_Tu as vérifié? Tout va bien?_

Je fronçai les sourcils. Vérifier quoi?

_Ils disent que c'était dans cette zone. Je ne sais pas._

Confuse, je continuai à faire défiler les texto, jusqu'à ...

_C'était aux infos... c'est probablement rien mais Alice pense que je devrais te le dire. Il y a eu un accident. Un de ces fourgons pénitentiaires qui transporte des criminels. De toute façon, __le gars s'est enfui. Il y a cette énorme chasse à l'homme maintenant. Il est carrément dangereux._

Je sentis mon cœur se flétrir et ratatiner, prit entre la déchirure et la peur. Fixant le téléphone je lus le reste des messages. La télécommande était entre les coussins du canapé comme d'habitude. En tremblant, j'allumai la télé et mis le volume au plus bas. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour trouver une chaîne d'information...

... où le visage d'Edward, me regardait de l'écran. Une bannière rouge vif en bas, nous exhortait à alerter les autorités si nous voyons quelque chose.

Le parquet grinça et il se matérialisa dans l'obscurité.


	8. Alerte

.

CHAPITRE 8 - **Alerte**

_Oh mon Dieu._

La peur la plus brutale que j'aie jamais ressentie s'enroula dans mon estomac, remontant dans ma gorge. Je ne pouvais même plus déglutir alors qu'Edward arrivait derrière moi, ses traits devenant visibles alors qu'il pénétrait dans la faible lueur bleue.

Il me prit la télécommande et éteignit la télé, nous replongeant dans l'obscurité. Une seconde plus tard sa main trouva la mienne et il me fit me lever. "Je t'avais dit de ne pas regarder cette merde," murmura-t-il.

Rendue muette par tous ces événements, je restai figée, incapable de me calmer. Edward était un homme recherché. Il avait fait quelque chose d'assez grave pour justifier non seulement une peine d'emprisonnement mais également un transport lourdement protégé. J'hébergeai _un fugitif._

Mes yeux s'adaptèrent à l'obscurité et je vis qu'il me regardait.

"Je t'en prie," gémis-je.

Ses bras glissèrent autour de moi. "J'ai dit que je ne te ferais pas de mal et je le pensais."

"Qui as-tu blessé?"

"Des gens qui me gênaient."

Mes genoux cédèrent mais il me retint, son cœur battant de la même façon que le mien. Dans un coup de folie, je le repoussai et grimpai sur le canapé. Je ne savais pas où j'allais – il n'y avait littéralement _nulle part_ où aller et je ne pouvais rien voir – mais mon instinct de survie s'activa finalement et j'eus ce besoin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre nous.

Mais il me rattrapa par le bras en quelques secondes et me tira contre lui.

"Je partirai dans la matinée."

Nous restâmes là ainsi, froids et dans le noir, silencieux, jusqu'à ce qu'il me lâche et s'en aille. Je restai un moment à le regarder. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que le suivre et il devait savoir que je le ferai parce qu'il m'attendait au bas de l'escalier.

* * *

J'étais couchée sur le côté et regardais par la fenêtre, le corps d'Edward enroulé autour du mien. Une grande cuillère comparée à moi, il avait réussi à s'assoupir de nouveau mais pour des raisons évidentes je n'y arrivais pas. Dehors la neige s'était enfin arrêtée et le ciel s'était dégagé. Je n'avais pas pu voir les étoiles depuis des semaines mais ce soir elles brillaient.

Je pensais à l'injustice de tout cela. Le seul gars qui avait réussi à me ranimer était un criminel. Peut-être même un tueur. Qui croyais-je berner? C'était définitivement un criminel. Je n'avais absolument aucune idée de comment ça allait finir, je priais simplement pour que ça ne se termine pas par lui.

Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues, mon nez et sur l'oreiller. Maintenant que la vérité était sortie, Edward n'avait pas tenté de cacher mon téléphone. Il était posé sur la table de chevet, improbable annonciateur de mauvaises nouvelles.

_Je ne te ferai pas de mal mais tu ne peux dire à personne que je suis ici. D'accord?_

_D'accord._

Et je ne le fis pas. Pas cette nuit en tous cas. Mais il y avait des messages dans ce téléphone et il fallait que je les lise. Comme s'il savait que je le regardais, l'écran s'alluma annonçant un nouveau message. Je l'attrapai et allai sur les messages anciens et vers ceux de Jacob en premier.

_J'ai eu des nouvelles perturbantes de Rosalie. Tout va bien Bells?_

Et puis

_Je suis en route. Reste à l'intérieur._

Mon cœur se serra. Je regardai l'heure à laquelle le message avait été envoyé, c'était il y avait des heures. Il arrivait, mon chevalier égaré dans son armure scintillante, prenant le château d'assaut comme il le faisait toujours. Et s'il arrivait ici avant l'équipe de recherche nous n'avions plus de temps.

Je me recroquevillai intérieurement. _Nous_. Ouais – Edward n'avait plus de temps, pas moi. Je n'avais rien fait de mal à moins de compter les crimes émotionnels que je me faisais à moi-même.

"Tu vas lui répondre?" demanda la voix grave d'Edward quelques secondes avant qu'il ne s'empare de mon téléphone et le mette par terre.

"Non," murmurai-je, le laissant me retourner pour lui faire face. "Je voulais juste voir ce qu'il avait à dire."

"Qui est-ce?"

"Mon ex. Il est flic."

Edward rit gravement. "Tellement approprié."

"Je n'allais rien dire." La colère me traversa et j'essayai de me libérer de lui. "J'ai dit que je ne dirai rien. Tu veux que je te fasse confiance? Alors il faut que tu me fasses confiance aussi."

"Je te fais confiance," dit-il en roulant sur le dos. "Je serais parti tout de suite si je ne l'avais pas fait."

Je dormis à peine. Et quand je le fis c'était par à-coups, un mélange de rêve et de réalité. Quand je me réveillais enfin pour de bon, Edward n'était pas là. Je m'assis, me demandant s'il s'était levé ou s'il était parti. Malgré tout, la pensée que je pourrais ne plus jamais le revoir pesait lourdement sur mon cœur. Un sanglot remonta et je couvris mon visage en me laissant pleurer.

"Merde!" Edward était dans l'embrasure de la porte. Je ne pourrai plus jamais regarder un pantalon de jogging gris sans penser à lui. "Ne pleure pas. Viens là." Il s'approcha, s'asseyant près de moi sur le lit.

"J'ai pensé que tu étais parti," reniflai-je gênée. "Tu devrais être parti."

"Prends une douche avec moi."

"Quoi? Non."

"Hé."

"Non." Je croisai son regard essayant d'ignorer ce qu'il se passait dans son pantalon. Même si je le voulais j'étais toujours endolorie. En fait une douche semblait divin. Mais ce n'était pas ce genre qu'Edward avait en tête. _Mensonges. Cela semblait divin aussi._

"Je te veux. Et je sais que tu veux toujours de moi." Il me regarda fixement.

A présent je détournai les yeux, un rougissement se répandant sur mes joues. Comme je ne dis rien il me toucha le bras et se leva. "Tu vas me laisser me laver avant mon départ au moins? Peut-être ma dernière douche avant un bon moment."

"Vas-y." Je haussai les épaules en hochant la tête.

"Les dames d'abord. Je vais manger quelque chose."

Je le regardai partir à nouveau, passer la porte avant de disparaitre dans le couloir. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il n'était pas plus pressé. Soit il voulait être rattrapé, soit il était tellement arrogant qu'il pensait ne pas pourvoir l'être.

Mon ventre se crispa en pensant à la tempête de merde qui arrivait sur nous. Que dirai-je? Comment allai-je pouvoir regarder Jacob après ça? Je mentirai bien sûr. Jusqu'à ce que mon visage devienne bleu. Je ne me reconnaissais plus du tout.

Peut-être n'était-ce pas une mauvaise chose. Je me levai, m'étirai dans le faible soleil de l'hiver qui passait par la fenêtre et ensuite j'allai prendre ma douche.

* * *

J'étais appuyée contre la porte, regardant Edward se préparer à partir. Entièrement vêtu de plusieurs épaisseurs et de bottes, il jetait de la nourriture et de l'eau dans un vieux sac à dos et même une couverture supplémentaire que j'avais trouvée dans le placard.

"Tu ne m'as jamais dit ce que tu avais fait," dis-je doucement. "As-tu tué?"

Il s'arrêta, lâcha le sac à dos et se dirigea vers l'endroit où j'attendais, les mains croisées sur ma poitrine.

"J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire."

Prenant ça pour un oui, je passai à autre chose. "Alors..."

"Je dirige une entreprise familiale, Bella."

"Je croyais que ta famille ne vivait pas dans le coin."

"Ce n'est pas le cas. Plus maintenant."

"La mafia?"

"Non."

"Êtes-vous... des trafiquants de drogue?"

L'amusement dansa sur son visage. "On peut dire ça."

"Arrête de te foutre de moi!" dis-je, mes yeux se brouillant de larmes.

"Production et distribution de méthamphétamine."

" De la méth?"

Ses yeux allaient et venaient vers les miens.

"As-tu…" déglutis-je, en le fixant du regard, "fait le truc?"

"Quoi, cuisiner ? Quelques fois... mais pas vraiment. Je me suis juste assuré que tout se passe bien... pris les contacts."

"Mais tu en prends?"

"Nooon. Ne jamais se défoncer avec ses propres réserves." Il sourit un peu sinistrement.

"Alors tu la vends à d'autres..."

"Je la vends à des gens qui la vendent à d'autres."

"Pour qu'ils puissent se défoncer." Je secouai la tête en regardant en bas. "Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu ferais partie de ça?"

"L'offre et la demande, ma fille." Il s'approcha, me mit les lèvres à l'oreille, en posant une main sur ma hanche.

"Parfois, les mauvaises choses peuvent faire du bien aux gens."

Je fermai les yeux, un frisson me traversa. Même après tout ce qu'il m'avait dit, ce transfert de chaleur - sa peau sur la mienne - me fit fondre. Je savais que c'était mal. Je savais que ça ne marcherait jamais. Et… et pourtant, mon cœur y aspirait.

"Je t'ai fait craquer, Bella?" Il m'embrassa l'oreille et se baissa pour embrasser mes lèvres. "Parce que toi… tu l'as fait."

Je tirai sur sa chemise pendant qu'il m'embrassait, je l'embrassai en retour avec tout ce que j'avais. Il me tira les cheveux et finit par arracher mon pantalon, le poussant avec ses pieds pendant qu'il détachait le sien.

"Nous n'allons pas faire de bébés, n'est-ce pas?" grogna-t-il, en me hissant contre la porte.

"N-non."

Il se fraya un chemin à l'intérieur, poussant lentement jusqu'à ce que je sois plus mouillée. Je m'accrochai, déchirée entre la luxure, la tristesse et un peu… d'inconfort.

"Ça va?" demanda-t-il, le visage enfoui dans mon cou.

"Ça fait un peu mal."

Il dut ressentir la même chose, parce qu'il m'attrapa les cuisses et se retourna pour s'adosser contre la porte. Il glissa sur le sol, nous tenant ensemble. "Laisse-moi te toucher," dit-il entre deux baisers. Il lécha son pouce et me toucha. "Laisse-moi sentir que tu viens sur moi."

Notre sexe fut beaucoup plus rapide que la nuit précédente, plus rude. Quand je jouis, je criais, m'accrochant à ses épaules alors qu'il s'enfonçait en moi, poursuivant rapidement son propre accomplissement. Puis ses yeux verts rencontrèrent les miens et je sus qu'il ressentait la même chose.

La panique de le perdre s'empara de moi pendant que nous nous ressaisissions. Edward se dépêchait maintenant, prenant des gants et un bonnet de ski.

"Prends l'arme," dis-je. "Je sais que c'est gros, mais... c'est mieux que rien."

Il ne dit rien, disparaissant dans le salon avant de revenir avec une autre arme, plus petite. J'haletai en le voyant.

"Elle était dans le tiroir près de son lit."

Je secouai la tête. "D'accord. Juste... vas-y. Ils seront là d'une minute à l'autre." En fait, je doutais qu'il aille bien loin et ça me dévastait. Outre les autorités locales et les fédéraux, je savais à quel point Jacob était dévoué. Edward devrait courir comme le vent pour avoir la moindre chance.

"Au revoir, jolie fille." Il attrapa mon visage et m'embrassa avant d'ouvrir la porte. Je sentis à peine le froid.

"Je te retrouverai."

"Non. Ne fais pas ça."

"Je le ferai."

"Ils te trouveront d'abord."

"Ils ne me trouveront _jamais,_" dit-il, ses yeux se durcissant. C'était comme regarder quelqu'un se transformer en pierre devant moi. Il me poussa dans la maison, claquant la porte derrière lui.


	9. Taxi

.

**\- CHAPITRE 9 -**

TAXI

Je restai longtemps à la fenêtre à regarder. Peut-être même à attendre. Je savais que je ne verrais plus jamais Edward et étrangement je l'acceptais. Il m'avait fait sentir tellement en conflit – effrayée à un niveau primaire mais aussi excitée comme si l'un nourrissait l'autre. L'avoir près de moi, spécialement après que nous ayons couché ensemble, m'avait gardé sur le fil du rasoir et c'était un soulagement de pouvoir redescendre. Une partie de moi regrettait la connexion que nous partagions mais je comprenais parfaitement que des gens comme lui et des gens comme moi ne pouvaient pas coexister.

Peut-être que son rôle dans ma vie, si je choisissais de croire au destin était de me réveiller. Me rappeler que j'avais un but, que je pouvais être courageuse et spontanée (si ce n'est totalement stupide aussi.)

Il me manquait. Peut-être qu'il m'avait toujours manqué. Mais je ne pouvais plus l'avoir dans ma vie pas plus qu'un animal sauvage. Beau, mystérieux… mortel.

Quand la vue de l'infinité commença à me faire mal aux yeux, je tirai les rideaux et branchai mon téléphone au mur ainsi il pourrait se recharger avant que l'électricité ne soit coupée à nouveau. De la culpabilité me traversa quand je fis défiler les messages de plus en plus paniqués de Rose. Je savais qu'il fallait que je l'appelle dès que possible mais il y avait Jacob aussi. Peu importe notre passé et comment il pouvait être, il ne méritait pas de s'inquiéter un moment de plus. Je tapai un message lui disant que j'allais parfaitement bien et puis en prenant une profonde inspiration j'appelai Rose.

"Bella?!"

"Hé! J'ai eu tes messages!" dis-je, essayant d'avoir l'air aussi joyeux que possible. Je devais probablement ressembler à une folle. "Tout va bien?"

"Je… ça va Bella," dit-elle, avec impatience. "Est-ce que ça va? Ce mec est-il… toujours là?" Sa voix s'était transformée en un murmure comme si elle craignait que quelqu'un près de moi puisse l'entendre.

"Non il est parti." Je déglutis en fermant les yeux. "Il n'a rien fait… Je ne savais même pas avant de lire vos messages… je ne sais même pas…"

"Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelée? Tu n'as donc pas vu les nouvelles?"

"L'électricité est partie. Et ça pourrait encore arriver. Je ne sais pas." C'était vrai et je trouvai réconfortant de savoir qu'il y avait beaucoup de vérité que je pourrais dire sans me trahir.

Ou Edward.

"Oh mon dieu," s'écria-t-elle. "Je suis tellement contente que tu ailles bien. Alice veut savoir si tu vas rentrer maintenant."

"Bien sûr que oui," marmonnai-je. "Jacob arrive avec Dieu sait encore qui d'autre… hé, Rose!"

"Quoi?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu as raconté exactement à Jacob? On dirait un fou quand il m'a envoyé des messages.

"Je lui ai répété ce que tu m'avais dit. Ce type est arrivé à moitié mort et que tu étais passé en mode… infirmière pour le ramener à la vie. Et ensuite que je n'avais plus eu aucune nouvelle de toi, je lui ai dit ça aussi. Il a compris qu'il se passait quelque chose. Nous l'avons tous compris. Oh Seigneur! Je savais bien que tu n'aurais pas dû aller là-bas. Je le savais…"

Elle continua à radoter ce qui était rare pour elle et je la laissais faire. Elle était l'une de mes meilleures amies et je ne pouvais pas imaginer ce qu'Alice et elle avaient traversé pendant ces quelques jours.

_Et moi ce que j'aie traversé?_

Nous parlâmes quelque temps avant de raccrocher. Une heure et demie plus tard l'électricité se coupa. Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de Jacob mais je savais qu'il serait là bientôt.

"Bon sang," murmurai-je, en regardant la réserve de bois de chauffage. Edward en avait préparé beaucoup, heureusement, mais je sentais toujours la précarité de ma situation, j'imaginais comment auraient été les choses s'il n'avait pas été là. Le loup. Le froid pas de chaleur.

Ce qui commença comme un grondement lointain prit de l'intensité jusqu'à ressembler à une cataracte. Je m'éloignai du canapé, attrapant un sweat-shirt du sol et me le mettant dessus alors que je courais à la fenêtre.

La cavalerie était arrivée.

* * *

Jacob souleva mon menton pour m'observer de près. Ses yeux noirs allaient aux miens avec beaucoup d'inquiétude. "Tu vas bien," murmura-t-il en passant ses doigts sur mes joues.

Il venait d'arriver et dirigeait la poursuite avec des chiens de recherche et des SUV, comme le héros déterminé d'un film de Michael Bay. Si je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point cette chasse à l'homme était sérieuse, je le compris à présent.

Je me dégageai subtilement de la prise de Jacob. Nous avions été ainsi autrefois, il y a longtemps et nous le serions encore si ça ne dépendait que de lui. "Je vais bien. Je te l'ai dit – il n'a rien fait. Je ne savais même pas qu'il était dangereux."

"Je sais, je sais. Chuuut." Il me tira plus près, m'enveloppant dans son immense étreinte. C'était bien.

Mais ce n'était pas la bonne odeur.

"Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas…" Il fit une pause, m'éloignant de nouveau de lui pour me regarder. "Quelque chose à me dire? Nous garderons ça entre nous…"

"Jacob…"

"S'il faut un kit de viol…"

"Jacob!" Je le poussai loin de moi, le regardant médusée. "Est-ce que tu m'écoutes? J'ai dit qu'il ne s'était rien passé." _Rien qui ne soit voulu de toute façon. _"Arrête ça! Gère ce qu'i faire d'accord?"

"Je suis désolé." Les mains levées il semblait contrit… mais je le connaissais depuis assez longtemps pour soupçonner qu'il en faisait trop. Jacob était bon dans son job de chasser les criminels jusqu'à obtenir la vérité et cette fois c'était moi qui était sur le siège de l'accusé même si je n'étais que la 'victime'. "Mais Bella… quand Rose m'a dit… je n'ai fait qu'imaginer le pire. Tu ne peux pas imaginer combien les dernières vingt-quatre heures ont été difficiles."

Il avait raison. Je ne savais pas. En soupirant je hochai la tête et tapotai sa main. "Je sais. Je suis désolée que vous vous soyez inquiétés."

"Ecoute. Ils vont devoir t'entendre à un moment ou un autre, tu le sais ça, pas vrai? Tous les détails… ils doivent savoir tout ce que tu sais. Et il faut que tu sois complètement honnête."

Je m'en moquais mais mon cœur battait la chamade. "Bien sûr que je serai honnête, Jacob."

"Je sais que tu le feras, bébé. Mais..." Il regarda autour de lui puis se pencha. "C'est bizarre qu'il soit resté si longtemps ici sans que tu saches qui il était."

"Je te l'ai dit, la plupart du temps il n'y avait pas d'électricité. Et quand il y en avait, j'essayais de l'aider. Je… je n'avais pas le temps pour la télé." C'était la vérité mais c'était aussi un mensonge.

"Hé!" Il me regarda fixement. "Je sais, je sais. Mais tu dois t'assurer _qu'ils le sachent_. C'est un crime d'aider un fugitif."

Maintenant une autre sorte de peur m'envahissait. Parce qu'aussi innocente que j'étais quand tout avait commencé… à la fin je savais exactement ce que je faisais. J'avalai, hochai la tête. "Je comprends."

Je regardai autour de moi la frénésie d'activité. Une différence frappante par rapport au calme de ces dernières semaines, le chalet était maintenant rempli d'officiers de police et de shérifs d'État qui prenaient des photos et cherchaient des empreintes digitales pendant que les chiens reniflaient l'intérieur et l'extérieur.

Je pensai au loup, me demandant s'il avait survécu, s'il était à proximité.

Un des officiers, un grand homme intimidant aux cheveux grisonnants, s'approcha de moi.

"Bonjour, Mlle Swan, je suis l'officier Ateara. J'ai juste besoin de vous poser quelques questions..."

* * *

"Je vais faire mes valises," dis-je à Jacob, qui me serra contre lui avant de me laisser partir. Les questions de l'agent Ateara étaient prévisibles mais y répondre n'avait pas été facile. J'avais dit la vérité le plus possible, comme la chronologie générale du séjour d'Edward mais j'avais triché sur d'autres choses.

_Vers quelle heure est-il parti?_

_Je ne sais pas. Hier, dans l'après-midi. Il commençait à faire nuit._

_Et qu'est-ce qu'il portait?_

_Pantalon de survêtement gris. Un pull noir. Un manteau._

_Pourquoi a-t-il dit qu'il partait?_

_Il a dit qu'il allait chercher plus de bois de chauffage et il n'est pas revenu._

De toute évidence, Edward et moi ne nous étions jamais rencontrés avant. En plus, l'électricité était encore partie, soutenant l'histoire de mon manque d'information, alors après avoir posé quelques questions de plus, je fus libre de partir. Il n'y avait aucune raison de de pas me croire.

En montant l'escalier, je réfléchis à ce qu'il fallait faire avant de partir. J'avais déjà appelé Oncle Phil, qui était horrifié par ce qu'il s'était passé et qui rentrerait une semaine plus tôt. Ma mère m'avait appelé, après avoir appris par l'intermédiaire de Rose. Elle avait été un peu hystérique mais savoir que Jacob était à mes côtés avec les meilleurs policiers de l'État de Washington avait semblé l'apaiser.

En haut, je m'habillai chaudement et jetai tout le reste dans mon sac de voyage. Je récupérai ma brosse à dents et les rasoirs de la salle de bains, voyant dans mon esprit Edward se raser devant le miroir. Je parcourus le couloir étroit, le spectre de la présence d'Edward me suivait jusqu'à l'entrée de la chambre. Le lit en désordre me narguait et je le fis vite, me sentant comme la pire nièce au monde pour ne pas au moins laver les draps. Je les pris et les jetai dans le panier à linge.

Attrapant mes sacs, je me permis de jeter un dernier coup d'œil dans la pièce et ensuite, par la fenêtre.

Seuls quelques flics était encore dehors dans la neige - la majorité d'entre eux avaient déjà repris leur poursuite. Je frissonnai, imaginant Edward dehors, chassé dans le froid. Qu'est-ce qui le tuerait?

Etre vu? Les loups? Les coups de feu?

Mais ça n'avait plus d'importance, non?

Plus maintenant. Pas pour moi.

J'essayais de m'en convaincre en quittant le chalet dans les bois.

Nous passâmes la nuit dans la ville voisine de Leavenworth, dans un motel et le matin, Jacob me mit dans un train pour Seattle. Il ne voulait pas me laisser seule, expliqua-t-il mais il avait besoin de revenir là-bas. Ça ne me surprit pas. Maintenant que j'étais en sécurité, il pouvait aller à la chasse à l'homme, en apportant son expertise et sa connaissance générale de la région.

J'étais contente de le voir partir. Mes sentiments envers lui ne faisaient qu'ajouter à ma culpabilité, il n'avait rien fait d'autre que de me faire passer en premier et m'aimer et j'étais une salope ingrate. Mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. Jacob voulait bien faire mais il avait tendance à m'étouffer et j'avais besoin de temps pour décompresser toute seule. Quelques minutes après le début de mon voyage Rose m'envoya un texto.

_Tu es déjà dans ce train?_

_Oui. Je serai à la maison vers quinze heures._

_Quelle station?_

_King St. mais ne viens pas. J'appellerai un taxi._

_Ne parle pas de taxi, alors arrête tes conneries. On y sera._

_;) merci._

_Xoxo_

Et puis, il ne me restait rien d'autre à penser qu'à Edward - ces yeux verts presque sauvages et sa voix râpeuse, la couleur de ses cheveux à la lumière du feu et à quel point il avait l'air détendu quand il dormait.

Comment il m'avait sauvé du loup. A quel point il paraissait apaisé, pas vaguement condescendant comme Jacob, qui était catégorique sur tout mais d'une façon qui lui avait fait gagner mon respect envieux. Il ne s'était jamais excusé pour qui il était.

Comment il m'avait embrassée, comment il s'était occupé de moi et le fait que j'étais encore un peu endolorie après le plus long sexe que je n'aie jamais eu, et le fait que j'avais fait tout ça avec un criminel et pas n'importe quel criminel, un criminel dangereux, recherché qui avait vécu en faisant les des choses infâmes.

J'en rirais presque. Mais au lieu de cela, je pleurais : un cri profond et silencieux. Je tournai mon visage vers la vitre, vers un ciel gris infini et le flou des arbres verts dessous, me demandant comment une personne pourrait arriver à se remettre de quelque chose comme ça.


	10. Fustiger

.

**\- CHAPITRE 10 –**

FUSTIGER

_Un an plus tard_

Alice se leva et prit son sac. "je dois y aller. Jasper m'attend…"

En hochant la tête je me levai aussi. "Je sais. Je suis là si tu as besoin de moi, d'accord?

En souriant gentiment elle se rapprocha de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Elle était petite mais ses étreintes étaient puissantes. "Merci Bella," murmura-t-elle, serrant très fort avant de me relâcher.

Mon émotion grandissait et tout ce que je pus faire c'était acquiescer de nouveau. Je l'accompagnai jusqu'à la porte, la regardant silencieusement s'éloigner pour aller vers sa voiture.

C'était une journée froide et venteuse. Frissonnant je passai mes bras autour de moi et attendis qu'Alice soit partie pour rentrer. Malgré le ciel maussade c'était le temps que je préférais. Ça l'avait toujours été. Cela me rappelait Noël avec mes parents avant leur divorce et la pêche sur la glace avec mon père. Ma mère avait toujours détesté l'hiver c'est pourquoi elle habitait en Floride mais dans son enfance elle avait toujours été adepte du chocolat chaud et des marathons à regarder des films.

Ces jours-ci ma nostalgie était teintée d'une touche de mélancolie. Malgré mes efforts, les souvenirs de l'année dernière me revenaient constamment à l'esprit. J'avais fait du bon travail en m'obligeant à ne pas m'attarder sur cette époque quand j'étais dans le chalet, dans les bois, dans la neige avec un parfait inconnu… mais la vie me le rappelait.

Cela n'arrivait pas aussi souvent qu'auparavant mais la photo d'Edward apparaissait à des moments inattendus : affiches du F.B.I. à la poste, l'émission de l'homme le plus recherché à la télé – le gars qu'ils avaient trouvé pour jouer son rôle ne lui ressemblait absolument pas – et parfois il apparaissait sur internet alors que je cherchais tout autre chose.

Pendant les semaines et les mois qui suivirent sa photo avaient saturé les nouvelles. C'était tout ce que je voyais et je me torturais à regarder et lire à son sujet constamment. Chaque jour qui passait sans qu'il soit capturé était comme une victoire, même si c'était complètement fou de penser de la sorte. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher cependant, il m'avait fait quelque chose.

Bon en fait il m'avait fait beaucoup de choses, des choses que je savourais et revivais mais c'était surtout qu'il m'avait forcée à me réveiller. J'avais entendu dire que les expériences de mort imminente provoquaient cela chez les gens – leur insuffler un nouveau souffle de vie – et bien qu'il n'ait jamais essayé de me faire du mal, la situation dans son ensemble m'avait profondément bouleversée.

Je savais que c'était mal et impossible mais le sentiment qu'il me faisait ressentir me manquait. Je le voulais. Je voulais sentir qu'il me voulait. Cela était si vif parfois, si aigu que ça me faisait mal.

* * *

Alice qui avait toujours été très observatrice et intuitive avait été la première à le remarquer. Ça faisait une semaine que j'étais revenue et je m'étais finalement résolue à sortir de mon appartement avec les filles. Après avoir pris notre café à notre endroit habituel elle s'était penchée, les yeux presque brillants d'anticipation et avait demandé : "Alors tu l'as embrassé?"

Et j'avais été trop surprise pour mentir.

Rose, fidèle à son personnage n'était pas aussi charitable mais elle ne m'avait pas flagellé pour mes actions. Elle était juste perplexe – et un peu dégoûtée.

"Il pourrait avoir une énorme bite et faire le meilleur sexe oral de la côte ouest, pas question par l'enfer que je tombe pour un condamné. Surtout…" Elle avait frémi. "Un dealer de meth. Je veux dire, dégoûtant. La coke au moins, tu sais? Pas aussi sale. Ou encore de l'herbe. Je pourrai gérer un fumeur de pétard."

"Tu as interdit à Emmett de fumer de l'herbe quand c'est devenu sérieux entre vous…" lui rappelai-je.

"Oui tu as raison. Tout ça est mauvais."

En feignant la nonchalance je roulai des yeux. " Je sais, je sais, d'accord? C'était une…"

"Erreur?" demanda-t-elle, en faisant un petit sourire.

"Une seule fois," dis-je en soupirant.

"_Un crime d'opportunité_," dit Alice en agitant ses sourcils. "Peu importe, je pense que c'est torride. J'ai vu sa photo et hummm… Je me le serai tapé."

"Charmant." Je remuai mon café en soufflant. "Ça n'a pas d'importance. Il est parti. "

Ça faisait du bien de le dire et aussi de l'admettre devant mes amies, sachant qu'elles emporteraient ce que je leur dirai dans la tombe. Mais je savais qu'il fallait que j'en reste là. Mes sentiments pour Edward étaient inexplicablement plus profonds que je ne l'avais laissé croire aux filles et c'était un problème que je devais gérer seule.

Je réalisai que je devais quitter Seattle pendant un moment. D'une part le visage d'Edward était partout, me hantant. D'autre part la passion de Jacob pour cette affaire avait atteint un nouveau niveau de folie. Il était déterminé à trouver Edward et à le _faire tomber_. Son autre passion c'était moi et bien qu'il dissimule son affection par un comportement de style ami, nous le voyions tous les deux pour ce que c'était réellement.

Alors j'étais partie.

J'avais emballé mes affaires et sous-loué mon appartement à un étudiant de l'université de Washington et pris l'avion pour rejoindre ma mère. Alice et Rose étaient dégoûtées mais elles avaient semblé comprendre que mon départ était une bonne chose.

Pendant des années j'avais montré un manque général d'excitation envers la vie et cela avait finalement changé pour moi.

Je passais six mois avec ma mère dans les Keys en Floride, à bronzer, à me mêler à la foule dans les pubs et à fréquenter les galeries d'art. J'avais trouvé un travail de barmaid et bien que je sois un peu nulle au début, au moment de mon départ j'étais devenue professionnelle.

Je rentrai à Seattle dès que l'automne commença à chasser l'été. L'air vif fut le bienvenu après des mois d'humidité gorgée de soleil et je me sentais, aussi ringard que cela puisse paraitre, renaitre. Je trouvai un emploi de barmaid au centre-ville à la grande surprise de mes amies et me réinscrivis à la fac. Je voulais enseigner, ce que je voulais être quand j'étais une petite fille (avant que la vie n'ait terni mon éclat, comme le dirait Alice.)

Je me sentais… reconnaissante.

* * *

En fermant la porte, je soupirai en apercevant quelque chose de rose vif. Alice avait oublié ses mitaines encore une fois. En entrant dans la cuisine, je pris mon téléphone et lui envoyai un message.

_Ces mitaines sont à moi maintenant._

Elle répondit tout de suite. _Je les récupèrerai vendredi, ma chérie_.

Secouant la tête, je mis mon téléphone dans ma poche et je me recroquevillai sur le canapé. C'était un jour de congé rare, pas de travail et pas de cours et je savourais l'idée de végéter. J'aimerais juste ne pas me sentir si émotive.

Je m'en sortais bien. Très bien, même. Le fait d'être de retour en ville m'avait d'abord fait ressentir certains sentiments mais ils s'étaient estompés au fil du temps, à mesure que je faisais des choses différentes - études supérieures, travail et vie dans de nouveaux endroits. Je rencontrais des gens aussi, des gens comme Ben. Il avait un an de moins que moi mais deux ans d'avance sur moi dans le programme et nous avions les mêmes cours. Les rencontres fortuites étaient devenues des rancards d'étude et ensuite des rancards de café et puis des rendez-vous. Après avoir été célibataire si longtemps, ça faisait du bien d'être avec quelqu'un.

D'autres choses avaient aussi évolué. Emmett et Rose s'étaient mariés après les plus longues fiançailles au monde et maintenant Alice et Jasper attendait un bébé.

En fait, Alice était un peu effrayée, c'est pour ça qu'elle était passée aujourd'hui. Elle était si bavarde et anxieuse que j'avais gardé ma nouvelle pour moi - Ben et moi avions finalement rompu après quatre mois. Ce n'était rien de dramatique, nous avions juste réalisé que nous n'étions pas faits pour être ensemble autant que nous pensions l'être.

Mais j'étais encore un peu déprimée.

Dans des moments comme celui-ci, je pensais à Edward, je me demandais ce qu'il faisait. S'il avait vraiment réussi à se sauver. Je supposais que oui - il n'y avait pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis un bon moment. Jacob me l'aurait dit s'ils l'avaient attrapé, de toute façon. Je combattais l'envie de le trouver sur G°°gle.

En riant un peu, je me rappelais qu'à un moment donné, j'espérais qu'il viendrait pour moi comme il l'avait promis. C'était tellement ridicule et pourtant, je ne pouvais pas nier que j'avais nourri ce rêve pendant des mois. A Seattle, à Key West. Je m'imaginais lever les yeux et le voir là, m'offrant un moyen de m'échapper d'ici.

Mais je n'avais plus besoin d'une échappatoire. Je m'en étais sortie et je m'en sortais mieux que je ne le faisais avant. Si j'étais honnête, je pouvais admettre qu'il me manquait, ce qui était idiot parce que nous n'avions passé que trois jours ensemble. Mes yeux tombèrent sur le calendrier au-dessus de mon bureau.

Waouh! Un an jour pour jour. Il y avait vraiment un an? Je le revoyais, inconscient devant la cheminée... sur le porche avec le fusil de chasse... sous moi sur le canapé de l'oncle Phil... ou en train de manger du bacon...

Mon téléphone bipa : Jacob.

_Tu es à la maison? Je pourrais apporter une pizza. Un pack de cette bière que tu aimes._

Mon estomac gronda. D'un côté, je profitais du fait d'être seule. Mais de l'autre, je n'avais pas vu Jacob depuis quelques semaines. Et j'étais émotive - seule à cause de Ben et inquiète pour Alice et maintenant, bon sang, je me souvenais d'Edward avec une intensité que je n'avais pas ressentie depuis un moment. Peut-être que noyer mes émotions dans la graisse et l'alcool était la solution.

Je lui répondis, l'invitant à venir.

Jacob resta tard. C'était comme au bon vieux temps, on se chamaillait, on rattrapait le temps perdu et on picolait. J'aimais quand c'était comme ça, quand il n'était que Jake. Serein. Dommage qu'il ait fallu la plus grande partie d'un pack de douze pour y arriver.

"Tu m'as manqué," dit-il en souriant de travers. "Le travail a été pénible ces derniers temps."

Je rotai, ce qui le fit rire. "Tu m'as manqué aussi, je ne peux pas mentir."

Souriant, il me lança une serviette et me montra du doigt. "Tu as du fromage sur le visage."

Je l'essuyai et puis, de nulle part, il s'approcha pour m'embrasser. J'étais presque assez pompette pour le laisser faire… il était familier et on avait un passé - et ça piquait toujours à cause de la rupture avec Ben. Je savais qu'on se sentirait tous les deux comme des idiots le matin. En le repoussant, je secouai la tête. "Ça ne va pas se produire, Jake. Allez!"

"Je pourrais être si bon pour toi, Bella…"

Apparemment, nous étions revenus à la case départ en ce qui concernait les limites. J'avais presque envie d'être en colère contre lui mais j'étais trop fatiguée. Et je me sentais mal aussi. Pas parce que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal mais parce que c'était un type bien… mais pas pour moi.

En soupirant fort, je me levai. Jacob était un ivrogne sentimental. Et un excité. "D'accord. Je t'appelle un taxi."

"Bien sûr, bien sûr," dit-il, en fermant les yeux et en penchant la tête en arrière.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ça klaxonna dehors. "Allez, Casanova, c'est pour toi!" dis-je, en allant jusqu'à la porte.

Il bâilla, me serrant dans ses bras. "Kay. Ferme la porte à clé quand je pars."

"Je le ferai. Je t'aime, bye." Je le poussai dans le froid, le regardant tituber vers le taxi en attente.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il trébuche vraiment.

"Merde!" marmonnai-je, en allant l'aider. "Jacob..."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" gémit-il en se relevant.

Parce que là, sur le chemin entre ma maison et la rue, il y avait un tas de bois de chauffage.


	11. Test

.

**\- CHAPITRE 11 -**

**TEST**

De la buée s'échappa de ma bouche - et de celle de Jacob - alors que nous regardions le bois. C'était juste un petit tas, pas une stère ou rien mais ça présence en disait beaucoup. Criait même.

"Les enfants du voisinage," expliquai-je avec précipitation, forçant un petit rire. "Toujours en train de rigoler."

Cela n'avait aucun sens mais alors… la vérité pas plus. Si c'était bien ce à quoi je pensais.

Avant que les pensées ivres de Jacob puissent comprendre je le remis sur ses pieds cette fois. Je ne savais pas si le gars qui conduisait le taxi regardait ça ou pas mais peut-être car il klaxonna et le son strident résonna dans le silence épais de la rue froide à minuit.

"D'accord, d'accord," claqua Jacob en s'essuyant les mains sur son jean. Il jeta un coup d'œil au bois, bâilla et commença à partir. S'arrêtant sur le trottoir il me regarda. "Rentre Bells. Je ne partirai pas avant que tu l'aies fait."

"D'accord, d'accord," l'imitai-je, me retournant et rentrant rapidement. Mes doigts étaient gelés – je ne m'étais pas habillée pour sortir. En frissonnant je fermai la porte et la verrouillai.

Il y avait le tremblement dû au froid mais aussi à la nervosité.

Je me réveillai dans la nuit repensant à ce bois. Je ne savais pas quoi en faire. De toute évidence c'était une façon pour Edward de me dire qu'il était de retour mais… comment? Et où était-il? Il n'était pas en sécurité ici ou n'importe où d'ailleurs. Sa traque avait considérablement diminué avec le temps mais il était toujours une cible. Les opérations de sa famille dépassaient les limites de l'état et ça aggravait leurs peines s'ils se faisaient prendre mais il s'était échappé. Et rien que ça faisait de lui l'un des hommes les plus recherchés.

Et ils savaient qu'il était armé. Devait l'être. Jake m'en avait parlé un soir il y avait des mois. J'avais écouté. Parce que même si ça me rendait malade de voir comment Jacob considérait Edward j'étais trop curieuse pour l'empêcher de me révéler ce qu'il savait.

Je suppose que les Masen étaient des survivants, originaire de Chicago, les parents d'Edward avaient déménagé dans les régions les plus isolées de l'état de Washington alors que ses frères et sœurs étaient petits.

Il y avait eu beaucoup de chasse et de camping, ce qui semblait plutôt cool – je pensais à des façons bien pires de grandir – et la mère d'Edward cultivait ses légumes. Les quelques voisins dispersés dans les étendues sauvages ainsi que les habitants de Snake River à proximité pouvaient se souvenir d'Elizabeth Masen vendant ses produits au marché.

Jacob n'était pas sûr de quand ils étaient passé des fruits et légumes à la drogue mais quand Edward et ses deux frères furent adolescents ils avaient une entreprise florissante.

Puis leur mère était partie, probablement incapable ou ne voulant pas participer.

C'était tout ce qu'il y avait dans leur dossier. A l'époque le père et les frères d'Edward étaient partis depuis des années. Edward avait été le seul à en subir les conséquences, littéralement la descente aux enfers.

"Il l'a mérité," dit Jacob avec assurance. "Je veux dire, ils doivent tous tomber mais… Edward est particulièrement impitoyable."

Mon estomac se retourna. "Que veux-tu dire?"

"Je veux dire que c'est un tueur. Probablement le plus intelligent du groupe mais aussi le plus dangereux. " Il avait alors réfléchi en se caressant le menton. "Et bien pas si malin puisqu'il s'est laissé prendre."

"Et puis il s'est échappé," lâchai-je, étrangement satisfaite lorsque le sourire narquois de Jacob se transforma en un froncement de sourcils.

Maintenant le temps avait passé mais je savais que l'évasion d'Edward était comme une épine dans le pied de Jacob. Il avait été mis sur d'autres affaires, plus urgentes mais je le savais bien. Je ne lui posais jamais de question et changeait de sujet chaque fois qu'il l'abordait. Edward Masen ne faisait plus partie de ma vie et j'aurai souhaité que ce soit également le cas pour Jacob. Il pouvait être si obstiné.

Bien que je n'arrive plus à dormir je m'obligeai à rester au lit. Peu avant l'aube j'allais sous la douche, mes pensées commençant à partir en tous sens. Je continuai à voir le visage d'Edward, l'entendre me dire qu'il me retrouverait. Je m'étais débattue avec ça pendant si longtemps espérant qu'il m'oublie et puis voulant qu'il vienne. Ce ne serait bon pour personne s'il revenait.

Il semblait qu'il soit trop tard maintenant.

Je m'essuyai et m'habillai puis descendis pour me faire un café. Dehors le roulement lointain des camions à ordures me rappela que j'avais oublié de sortir ma poubelle et en jurant je me glissai dans mes baskets et fonçai à l'extérieur.

Le bois était juste là où je l'avais laissé hier soir. Je posai ma poubelle au bord du trottoir et m'apprêtai à rentrer, m'arrêtant pour récupérer le bois et le stocker sous le porche, je regardai dans la rue me demandant si Edward était quelque part. Avait-il déposé ça là pour me faire savoir qu'il allait bien? Ou était-ce sa façon de me faire savoir qu'il tenait sa promesse?

Ma voisine d'à côté, Jessica Stanley eut tout juste le temps de poser sa poubelle sur le trottoir avant l'arrivée du camion. Elle me fit un signe de la main penaud quand elle me vit, les joues rosies par l'effort. Je lui fis signe aussi en souriant : trop souvent c'était moi qui me précipitais dehors en peignoir comme une maniaque.

J'avais une longue journée devant moi, pleine de cours et de travail alors je retournai à l'intérieur pour prendre le petit-déjeuner et peut-être plus de café. Je saupoudrai des noix et des raisins secs dans mon avoine quand mon téléphone vibra. C'était Alice.

_Tu travailles ce soir?_

_Oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_ répondis-je.

_Je pourrais passer avec Angie._

J'avais oublié que c'était l'anniversaire de sa sœur.

Je hochai la tête, tapant_, bien sûr, la maison paie, virgin* pour toi ;)_

Elle me répondit pendant que je m'asseyais et souriant, je jetai un coup d'œil à l'écran pour voir quelle sorte de double sens elle avait trouvé là.

_Je te sens encore sur mes doigts, Bella._

Je regardai le numéro, certainement pas celui d'Alice, pas que j'aie besoin d'une preuve de ça. Mon cœur battait follement. Je fermai les yeux et arrachai mon écharpe car il commençait à faire trop chaud. Le téléphone bipa à nouveau mais cette fois-ci c'était bien Alice.

_Tu ferais mieux. Peut-être que je ne serais pas dans cette situation si Jasper avait pris cette route._

_Ce navire avait navigué bien avant l'arrivée de Jas_, répondis-je en tremblant, avec une bravade que je ne sentais pas. _Je dois y aller. A ce soir. Xo_

_xoxo_

Je cliquai sur le message anonyme dont je savais qu'il était tout sauf anonyme. La seule autre personne avec ce genre de connaissance intime et récente était Ben mais il était trop normal pour... envoyer quelque chose comme ça. Et nous étions en froid de toute façon, donc à moins qu'il n'ait été ivre à - je vérifiais l'heure – 8 : 04 du matin, je doutais que ce soit lui.

Encore et encore, mes yeux volaient sur ses mots. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il m'ait écrit. _Et qu'il avait écrit ça_. Eh bien, non, je pourrais croire qu'il dirait ça. Mais comment? Comment avait-il mon numéro? Je pensais immédiatement à ses prouesses, à son penchant pour l'espionnage.

_Ne rentre pas dans son jeu, _ me dis-je.

Je tenais le téléphone entre mes mains, sentant qu'il était chaud, me disant qu'il était temps d'aller en cours avant d'être en retard.

_J'espère vraiment que c'est au sens figuré_, répondis-je.

* * *

Mes cours étaient flous. Et c'était au propre, pas au figuré. Je ne pouvais pas me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit à cause de mon manque de sommeil et à l'étrangeté de la matinée qui s'en était suivi.

Vraiment, même si j'avais bien dormi, les petits messages anonymes d'Edward - le bois et le texto super osé, mon Dieu, m'aurait fait tout faire de travers.

Je vis Ben quelques fois. Soit il m'ignorait, soit il avait vraiment tourné la page... ce qui était bien, parce que j'avais tourné la page moi aussi. Si je ne l'avais pas fait avant d'avoir trouvé le bois je l'aurais sûrement fait après. Je le regardais rire à quelque chose que la fille à côté de lui disait, en levant les yeux au ciel.

J'étais trop vieille pour cette merde. Apparemment les dealers de meth psychopathes étaient plus ma tasse de thé.

Normalement, les lundis soir étaient lents au travail mais grâce au trio de blues qu'ils avaient engagé, c'était pétillant. J'appréciais l'énergie, reconnaissante qu'elle m'ait permis de garder l'esprit sur le mélange des boissons et la conversation avec les clients plutôt que l'étrangeté de ma vie.

Alice et Angie passèrent vers vingt et une heure et réussirent à s'emparer d'une place au coin du bar.

"Salut, mesdames," dis-je en souriant. "Joyeux anniversaire, Ang."

"Merci, Bella," dit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents, tout comme sa grande sœur. Elles avaient eu toutes les deux un appareil dentaire pendant l'enfance et maintenant leurs sourires étaient parfaits.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que ça va être?" demandai-je, en posant des serviettes de cocktail. "La note est pour moi, bien sûr."

"Un coca…" dit Alice en soupirant.

Je commençai à réfléchir à ce que je pouvais faire avec cela, pour le rendre spécial en dépit du manque d'alcool. "Et toi, la reine du jour?"

"C'est toi l'expert. Choisis quelque chose pour moi." Elle me fit un clin d'œil.

En commençant par des Long Island Ice Teas, je les régalais toute la soirée, en m'assurant que les cocktails d'Angie correspondaient à ceux d'Alice. Elles me donnèrent beaucoup plus de pourboires qu'elles auraient dû mais ce fut... une bonne soirée. J'étais particulièrement contente de voir Alice heureuse et détendue après les quelques mois tumultueux qu'elle avait passé après avoir appris qu'elle était enceinte.

Mais sur le chemin du retour, je commençai à avoir peur. L'idée de rentrer si tard me mettait mal à l'aise et bien que je sache qu'Edward ne me ferait jamais de mal, tout ce que j'avais entendu sur lui semblait contredire ce que je savais de lui.

Après avoir fait plusieurs fois le tour du pâté de maisons, je pris une grande inspiration et je me rangeai dans mon petit garage. Je parcourus la maison comme une équipe du SWAT, allumant les lumières et vérifiant derrière les portes.

Une fois ma mission de reconnaissance terminée, je fis un sandwich à la dinde et au fromage avec du pain au levain – sel et vinaigre à part, merci - et je fis couler un bain. Je mangeai dans le bain tout en lisant.

Peut-être que ce soir je dormirais mieux, bien nourrie et au chaud après avoir travaillé dur toute la journée.

Mais mon téléphone bipa et avant même de regarder, je sus que c'était lui.

...

* Le virgin mojito est un mojito sans alcool

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

_J'ai terminé cette histoire plusieurs fois._

_La première fin a été le moment où Edward a trouvé Bella devant la télé après qu'elle ait réalisé qu'il était un criminel recherché. J'ai réfléchi à cette histoire pendant des mois, et c'était un O/s qui finissait ainsi. Bien sûr. Je voulais que ce soit flippant._

_La deuxième fin c'était quand Edward a quitté le chalet._

_Et la troisième, quand elle a trouvé le bois de chauffage._

_Je ne sais pas quand la vraie fin arrivera... mais j'essaie généralement de ne pas faire traîner les choses en longueur, donc, nous verrons bien._

_..._


	12. Eau

.

**CHAPITRE 12**

Eau

Choisissant d'ignorer le message pour l'instant, je fermai les yeux et restai dans l'eau jusqu'à ce que je sois si somnolente que je manque de m'endormir là, dans l'eau. Des pensées d'Edward et de ce que sa présence signifiait pour moi traversèrent mon cerveau fatigué.

Evidemment je le voulais. Physiquement… mais même émotionnellement. Nous nous étions déjà connectés une fois et je voulais revivre cette connexion. De diverses façons. Je souris pour moi-même, sentant mon visage se réchauffer mais pas à cause de la vapeur du bain.

Mais vouloir Edward à ce niveau était très différent de vouloir poursuivre quelque chose. Ce n'était pas réaliste de penser ainsi et à moins que quelque chose de miraculeux ne se produise, je ne pouvais envisager un avenir avec lui. Cela me rendait triste mais comprendre cela spontanément était un soulagement. Je n'avais rien à faire que je ne voulais et, je verrai au fur et à mesure.

Au lit j'éteignis la lumière et attrapai mon téléphone, curieuse de voir ce qu'Edward avait dit.

_Il est avec toi ma jolie?_

Mon cœur tressauta. Je m'assis, fixant l'écran. Avec Lui? Jacob? Edward me demandait-il si je sortais avec Jake ou s'il était dans la maison?

_Non_

Bien que j'aie mis une heure pour lui répondre, lui répondit dans l'instant. _Y a-t-il quelqu'un avec toi?_

Je regardai par la fenêtre me demandant s'il était quelque part là, dehors, m'épiant. _Non,_ tapai-je. _Mais tu dois le savoir. Tu ne me surveilles pas?_

Ensuite c'est moi qui restais à attendre car il ne répondit pas. Je posai le téléphone, je tombai sur l'oreiller et m'endormis.

* * *

Alice voulait déjeuner avec Rose et moi mais je repoussais demandant si nous ne pouvions pas le faire une autre fois. Je n'étais pas d'humeur. Savoir qu'Edward était dans les parages me fatiguait suffisamment sans avoir besoin de mentir en plus.

Mon premier cours était tard et j'avais quelques heures à tuer avant de partir. Je regardai la rue en buvant un café et me demandant si Edward était là. Quand était-il arrivé? Et où était-il quand il n'était pas là? De combien d'aspects de ma vie était-il au courant?

Tout cela aurait dû me déranger plus que ça ne le faisait. Je ne savais pas ce que ça disait de moi. Au lieu de ça une lueur d'excitation parcourut mes veines, donnant à ma journée sombre et grise un fond d'anticipation. Je ne savais pas quel était le plan d'Edward ni même s'il en avait un mais je savais que j'allais probablement le voir bientôt.

Le travail était lent et on me laissa partir plus tôt. Je rentrai chez moi respectant tout juste la limitation de vitesse. Ma petite maison était moins terrifiante ce soir, vu que j'avais laissé la moitié des lumières allumées y compris celle du porche. Je pensais qu'être un peu irresponsable du point de vue de l'environnement était mieux que d'avoir peur. Après avoir vérifié chaque pièce il sembla que j'étais vraiment seule. C'était bien. Evidemment c'était super!

Je lus la moitié d'un livre. Mangeai un pamplemousse. Nettoyai l'évier de la cuisine et allai me coucher à une heure décente… pour une fois.

Je me réveillai tôt, reposée et légèrement déçue. Et ça me fit me sentir stupide. Au lieu de me lever j'attrapai mon ordinateur portable et commençai à surfer, me demandant s'il y avait eu une activité récente concernant son cas ou la chasse à l'homme mais il n'y avait rien. Edward avait vraiment disparu. Plus que disparu – c'était presque comme, si à l'exception de l'obsession de Jacob, il n'avait jamais existé. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il était si arrogant avec moi maintenant. Il savait que personne d'autre ne savait. Il savait que je ne le dirai jamais.

La tergiversation en ligne me prit du temps et je ratai le petit-déjeuner, ce qui me rendit grincheuse et désespérée pour un café _chez Peet's_ qui était très encombré. J'étais en retard en cours et les choses continuèrent dans cette voie à partir de là - comme souvent. J'avais oublié un devoir à la maison et j'obtiendrai sûrement une mauvaise note. J'avais mal à la tête.

Je ne travaillais pas mais même cela semblait être une épée à double tranchant, j'appréciais vraiment le répit que m'apportait mon travail de barmaid. Il pouvait être exigeant mais quand j'étais derrière le bar rien d'autre ne comptait.

Maintenant tout ce que j'avais c'était la maison. Je n'avais ni chat ni chien. Quand j'entrai dans le garage, désolée pour moi-même, je pris une note mentale de m'en procurer un. Ou peut-être un de chaque.

En me rongeant les ongles, je trainai dans ma chambre, attrapai mon téléphone et tapai… E_s-tu là? _ Mais je le regrettai immédiatement. Qu'est-ce que je faisais? Ça n'était pas moi… je ne pouvais pas faire ça… être comme ça.

_Veux-tu que j'y sois?_

Je réfléchis en faisant les cent pas. _Je ne sais pas._

_Tu le sais _et puis, _ tu l'as toujours su._

Inquiète que mon indécision le fasse ressembler à un flirt (et inquiète d'autant plus que lui flirtait) je ne répondis rien à cela et lui non plus. Et pourtant cette nuit là je dormis comme une pierre, réconfortée de savoir que quelque part dehors il y avait quelqu'un qui me voulait. Et quelqu'un qui n'était pas Jacob, dieu merci.

* * *

Le matin, quand j'allai pour sortir la poubelle, elle était déjà sur le trottoir. Je la regardai, ébahie, jusqu'à ce que le camion poubelle vienne gronder dans la rue et me ramène à la réalité. Puis Jessica Stanley se dépêcha de sortir, traînant sa poubelle. Elle secoua la tête, le visage rouge. "A chaque fois."

Souriant avec ironie, je hochai la tête.

Elle bâilla en faisant signe de la main alors qu'elle retournait à l'intérieur en traînant les pieds.

Je fis de même, retournant à la chaleur de ma maison alors que des gouttes de pluie commençaient à tomber. C'était vendredi. Je n'avais vraiment, vraiment pas envie de sortir mais j'avais un lundi de congé, donc c'était un week-end de trois jours pour moi. Je pourrais le faire.

J'allai en cours. Je parlai à Ben, qui, de façon incertaine et suspecte, semblait s'intéresser à moi encore une fois. Je retrouvai Rose et Alice pour un café avant le travail, en restant succincte. Le bar était bondé en raison d'un autre live. Je fis avec, en m'occupant, en essayant de ne pas penser à Edward.

Et ça fonctionna jusqu'à ce que mon téléphone vibre dans ma poche. Normalement, je ne gardais même pas mon téléphone pendant que je travaillais mais les choses étaient différentes ces jours-ci. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'écran.

C'était une adresse, un motel en ville.

En déglutissant, je glissai le téléphone dans ma poche et continuai à servir des boissons, en ignorant le nœud dans mon estomac. Je travaillai et travaillai, souriant et plaisantant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tard puis je pris tout mon temps pour nettoyer et faire le plein jusqu'à ce que Maggie, la gérante, me pousse presque à la porte.

"Ça va, chérie ?" me demanda-t-elle, en me regardant à travers un nuage de fumée de cigarette. "Tu veux que Nahuel te raccompagne à ta voiture?"

"Juste fatiguée. Ça va aller." Je souris, me retournant pour partir. "Merci quand même."

"D'accord. Tu viens demain?"

"Non, non. Je suis libre jusqu'à mardi."

"Ah, c'est vrai. Conduis prudemment, Bella."

Je la saluai et partis dans la rue, contente d'avoir réussi à me garer tout près. Ce qui avait été une bruine toute la soirée se transformait enfin en pluie et je ne voulais pas me faire prendre dans un déluge.

Je savais que je devais rentrer chez moi mais l'adresse que j'avais vue me brûlait le cerveau. Il était tout près. Il _avait été_ à proximité tout ce temps mais maintenant... je pouvais le voir. Cette pensée me fit haleter et battre mon cœur plus vite.

Le _Star Motel_ n'était pas le plus chic mais ce n'était pas un taudis non plus. Le parking était bien éclairé et à moitié plein. Je relus le texto en m'assurant d'avoir le bon numéro de chambre puis je courus dans l'humidité froide jusqu'à la porte marquée 17.

Oh, mec. Je n'avais pas été aussi nerveuse depuis... un an.

Je frappai puis mis mes mains dans ma veste pour les garder au chaud.

La porte s'ouvrit...

"Edward?"

"Entre, ma fille*."

... et j'entrai comme si cela était tout à fait normal, comme si nous nous voyions tous les deux… tout le temps.

Il ferma la porte rapidement, en la verrouillant. J'avais presque peur de le regarder, même si c'était la chose que je désirais plus que tout. Ses cheveux étaient tellement plus longs qu'avant et je pouvais voir maintenant à quel point ils étaient auburn. Il avait encore un peu de barbe. Un jean foncé et ample. Un sweat à capuche noir, encore. Cependant un sweat différent. Je pouvais le dire. Des baskets blanches.

Il me matait aussi. Je me demandais ce qu'il voyait, s'il remarquait que mes cheveux étaient coupés différemment, que ma frange était plus longue. Que je me maquillais ces jours-ci.

Nos yeux se rencontrèrent de nouveau et il sourit, se rapprochant, entrant dans mon espace l et… me soutenant contre la porte. Il aimait ça, je le voyais, il adorait me voir réagir, il adorait me défier.

"Tu as pensé à moi, fille ? Quand j'étais parti?"

"Oui."

"Je sais que tu l'as fait. Parce que j'ai pensé à toi..." Il s'approcha encore plus près, caressant mon visage avec son nez, ses lèvres effleurant mon oreille. "Tout le temps."

…

*fille / nous avons décidé de traduite 'girl' par 'fille'… Oui nous savons qu'on ne le dit pas en français et que c'est peut-être maladroit mais c'est le choix que nous avons fait …


	13. Vigoureux

.

**\- CHAPITRE 13 -**

VIGOUREUX

"Tout le temps?" murmurai-je. Mes mains se serrèrent en poings le long de mon corps. Edward était resté à la lisière de mon imagination tellement longtemps qu'être avec lui à présent paraissait irréel. Il touchait mes cheveux, les laissant tomber à travers ses doigts avant de se redresser assez pour que nous puissions nous regarder.

Qui était-il? Vraiment? Je craignais de ne jamais le savoir. Je veux dire, il y avait un côté de lui que je connaissais – l'intimité passée nous avait offert des éclairs de qui nous étions, pareil pour Jacob – mais je voulais plus. Je voulais comprendre ce qui en lui avait réveillé cette chose en moi. Et pourquoi s'était-il aussi attaché à moi? Etait-ce simplement physique?

Je ne le savais pas mais il semblait différent de la nuit où le destin nous avait réunis alors qu'il était prêt à geler et que je désespérais de le sauver. Il avait été presque vaincu toquant littéralement à la porte de la mort. Mais à présent? Il était loin d'être impuissant : solide, fort, pesant sur moi d'une manière qui aurait pu m'intimider mais qui ne le faisait pas.

"Qu'est-ce que tu deviens?" demanda-t-il, jouant à nouveau avec mes cheveux, ses yeux suivant le mouvement de ses doigts.

"Tu ne le sais pas?" plaisantai-je, mais ma voix était tremblante. "Juste… travailler. Et les cours. Je suis revenue."

Il acquiesça, baissant sa main et je l'attrapai sans réfléchir. " Comment…" commençai-je.

Il se serra contre moi et se baissa, sa bouche trouvant la mienne comme si elle la cherchait depuis toujours et ne la trouvait que maintenant. Je levai la main pour toucher son visage, passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux. J'aimais être embrassée de la sorte. Je n'avais pas été embrassée ainsi depuis si longtemps et je me sentis transportée comme avant. Ça me faisait du bien de lâcher prise et le laisser lui. Il passa sa main chaude et rugueuse sur ma veste et le chemisier en dessous et je fis de même, ayant besoin de sentir sa peau contre le bout de mes doigts.

Il frissonna contre moi un peu et arrêta, son souffle court sur mon visage. Je le regardai et mon cœur se serra quand nos regards se croisèrent à nouveau. C'était mauvais. Tellement mauvais. Qu'est-ce que je faisais? Avoir juste le goût n'était pas satisfaisant, ça allait juste me transformer en accro - et au fond de moi je savais que ça arriverait.

Mais Edward recula, se tourna pour traverser la pièce. "Je savais que tu viendrais."

Je fixai son dos. Dans un sens il semblait plus grand. Il était maigre quand je l'avais trouvé dans le blizzard. Ou plutôt quand il m'avait trouvée. Je croisai les bras et le suivis, m'arrêtant au lit qui était entre nous.

"J'espérais que tu viendrais," corrigea-t-il, en regardant par-dessus son épaule. Il enleva ses chaussures, les laissant à côté du lit.

En me mordant la lèvre j'acquiesçai. "Je suppose que je suis très prévisible."

"Non." Il secoua la tête. "'Nous ne pouvons pas rester loin l'un de l'autre."

Je fronçai les sourcils, essayant d'assimiler cela. Je considérais qu'il me traquait, c'était lui qui m'avait attirée ici mais j'étais venue volontiers. "Où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps?" demandai-je. "Comment t'en es-tu sorti?"

"Tu veux boire? J'ai du whisky … bourbon…" Il me fit un clin d'œil et je devins rouge. " J'ai pris de la tequila aussi."

"Ce n'est pas un jeu…"

"Ah non?"

"Edward qu'est-ce que je fais là?" Je lui lançai un regard noir, ébranlée par son comportement désinvolte. "Et surtout que fais-tu _ici_? Tu sais qu'ils te cherchent toujours." Je m'arrêtai brusquement, regardant le sol. Je me sentais comme une petite fille idiote, essayant de suivre un jeu dont je ne connaissais pas les règles.

Il se dirigea vers la table de chevet, examinant sa collection de bouteilles avant d'en choisir une. Il nous en versa un peu dans une tasse avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit mal fait. "Je t'ai dit que je te trouverai." Il me donna la tasse. "Tu vois… je l'ai fait."

Je m'assis à côté de lui, acceptant de boire. En sentant rapidement je sus que c'était du bourbon, quel bâtard effronté! Assaillie par le souvenir du pelotage sur le canapé de l'oncle Phil, je posai le bourbon. Edward en prit une gorgée et s'allongea dans les oreillers, s'installant confortablement mais je ne pus en faire autant. J'avais trop de questions. Et puis je ne pensais pas que nous avions ce luxe, pas maintenant et peut-être même jamais. La réalité de tout cela me frappait encore et encore, me blessant le cœur : nous ne pourrions jamais, jamais être ensemble. Pas comme je le voulais.

Et probablement pas comme il le voulait lui, non plus.

"Hé," dit-il, sa main sur ma jambe.

"Je n'aurais pas dû venir," dis-je. "Mais il fallait que je te voie, que…" je déglutis, regardant son visage. Dieu que je chérissais ce visage. Peut-être même que je l'aimais "… je sois sûre."

"C'est la seule raison pour laquelle tu es venue? Pour voir par toi-même que je n'étais pas mort? Qui croyais-tu qui t'envoyait ces messages?"

"Tu sais ce que je veux dire." Je sirotai mon bourbon avec précaution. "Je suis sûre que ça a été une année… difficile."

Il me regarda fixement. "Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que ça a été."

"Alors dis-le-moi."

"Que veux-tu savoir?"

"Tout." Je fis un geste vers lui. "A partir du moment où tu as quitté le chalet. Comment as-tu survécu?"

"Ce n'était pas difficile… je suis fait pour ça. Au moment où tu m'as trouvé…" Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. "J'étais en mauvais état. Pas habillé pour un temps pareil. Quand je t'ai laissé quelques jours plus tard j'avais des bottes, de la nourriture, de l'eau, un manteau. Survivre n'est pas aussi difficile quand tu sais ce que tu fais."

"Jacob a dit que ta famille est survivaliste."

Il inclina la tête. "Cet enfoiré ferait mieux de ne jamais prononcer mon nom."

Je soufflai. "Pas comme si ça allait arriver. Ça l'obsède de te trouver."

"Peut-être bien que je ferai mieux de le trouver en premier."

Mon cœur se brisa et j'attrapai son bras. "Non… Ne fais pas ça… laisse-le tranquille."

"Tu l'aimes Bella?" La lueur de son regard était soulignée par un reflet dur que j'avais peut-être déjà vu une fois.

"Pas moyen…" le coupai-je, en me reprenant. _Pas la façon dont je pourrais t'aimer. _"Pas comme lui. Nous étions ensemble autrefois mais nous ne sommes plus qu'amis."

"Il y a des personnes qui ne peuvent pas être amis."

"C'est vrai," admis-je. "Mais je ne veux plus parler de Jacob."

Nous échangeâmes un regard. Il avait cette façon de me déconcerter avec ses yeux. "Alors… Tu as réussi à sortir des bois."

"J'ai marché toute la journée puis j'ai longé l'autoroute une fois que je l'ai trouvée. J'ai fait du stop."

"N'avais-tu pas peur qu'on te reconnaisse?"

"C'est à ça que servait l'arme." Il finit ce qu'il y avait dans sa tasse et s'installa de nouveau, les mains derrière la tête. "Ça et les loups."

"Tu aurais tué pour t'enfuir?"

"Pas besoin de tuer pour s'échapper. La plupart des gens font ce que tu veux quand tu as une arme." Il me regarda dans les yeux. "Mais on n'en est jamais arrivé là."

"Mais il y avait une chasse à l'homme... Ils n'avaient pas de barrages routiers?"

"La météo était de mon côté. J'ai roulé quand c'était sûr, j'ai marché quand il le fallait. Il n'y avait plus d'électricité... les communications réduites en miettes. Quelques fois je l'ai échappé belle mais... je l'ai fait."

"Pour aller où?"

"Canada."

"Tu n'es pas sérieux!" Je me frottai le visage. "J'étais sûre qu'ils t'attraperaient."

"Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire ça. Tu me sous-estimes."

"Évidemment. C'est juste que... tout ça est incroyable. Ils étaient si près - si près... Je veux dire, Jake a dit qu'il était en route mais je ne sais pas. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils arrivent si tôt et pourtant tu as quand même réussi à disparaître. Tu dois être béni des dieux." Je hochai la tête, prenant une autre gorgée avant de reposer ma tasse. "Bref, je suis contente que tu aies réussi. Je voulais que tu ailles bien."

"Ouais, eh bien, je suis là. OK."

"Je t'ai vu aux infos... en ligne. J'ai essayé de suivre."

"Vraiment ?" Ses yeux se plissèrent et il tendit la main, touchant la manche de ma veste, la tirant.

"Hé, tu vas rester un moment?"

Hésitant, je hochai la tête.

"Enlève ça, alors."

Je trouvai la fermeture éclair et je la descendis à mesure qu'Edward s'approchait et il retira ma veste dès qu'il put. Il toucha mon bras, passant ses doigts sur ma peau. C'était un simple contact mais ça me tordit à l'intérieur, fit durcir mes mamelons dans mon soutien-gorge. Je voulais lui en donner plus.

Je le regardai. Il était assez proche pour qu'on s'embrasse maintenant, ses yeux suivant la caresse de sa main légère. Sentant mon regard, il leva les yeux, faisant battre mon cœur avec les choses qu'il n'avait pas besoin de dire. Il s'approcha plus près, m'allongeant sur le dos. Quand il m'embrassa cette fois, c'était profond et lent, comme je m'en souvenais depuis le chalet, comme s'il ralentissait le temps pour faire avec moi ce qu'il voulait vraiment.

Je tirai sur son sweat à capuche, et, se mettant sur ses genoux, il le fit passer par dessus sa tête, me donnant un bref aperçu de la peau entre sa chemise et son jean. Je m'étirai pour le toucher et il fit un vrai sourire, s'étirant au-dessus de moi, m'enfermant dans ses bras.

"Tu es si belle," chuchota-t-il en riant un peu. Il n'était plus sur ses gardes mais tendre. "Je te voulais tellement que ça fait mal, fille."

"Ouais?" Je tirai son visage vers le mien, en l'embrassant. "Personne pour te garder au chaud la nuit?" _Littéralement_.

"Pourquoi baiser une fille quand je peux me branler avec toi?"

Je ris tout haut maintenant, le poussant de façon taquine mais il revint tout de suite en m'embrassant. "Tu penses que je plaisante..." murmura-t-il, et la pensée qu'il n'avait rien fait, qu'il avait attendu, me sidéra.

Est-ce que c'était vrai _? Pourquoi ferait-il ça_? Il passa une de mes jambes autour de ses hanches et je levai l'autre, le serrant contre moi, sentant à quel point il était dur.

"J'ai été '_une fille',_" lui rappelai-je en touchant sa barbe, sa bouche.

"Tu n'as jamais été une fille." Il embrassa ma paume. "Je me suis endormi en pensant que j'allais mourir et je me suis réveillé enveloppé par toi. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Tu m'as laissé entrer..." Il sourit, probablement satisfait de ce qu'il vit sur mon visage. "Et tu as gardé notre secret. Tu n'as jamais été une fille. Tu es la seule fille."

Nous nous embrassâmes pendant une éternité. C'était encore le chalet, la pluie qui tombait à l'extérieur au lieu de la neige, le silence feutré remplacé par le trafic continu. L'espièglerie céda la place au besoin. Il embrassa mon cou, plus bas, suçant la peau si fort qu'il la meurtrit. Je n'arrivai pas à garder mes mains en place, tirant sur sa chemise pour pouvoir sentir sa peau. Reculant soudainement, il enleva son t-shirt. S'il avait l'air bien avant, il était dévastateur maintenant. Là où il avait été maigre, il était rempli et bien sculpté à présent.

Sans perdre de temps, il me tira pour que je m'assoie, m'enleva la chemise et défit mon soutien-gorge. Puis il ralentit, m'allongea et prit un de mes mamelons dans sa bouche. Cela me rappelait avant, la faim mais aussi le respect... sa patience. Ses cheveux étaient un doux enchevêtrement entre le bout de mes doigts, me chatouillant l'estomac comme il bougeait plus bas. Il était tellement de choses, tant de choses… opposées : vigoureux et doux, dangereux et affectueux.

Cette fois il ne demanda pas pour le préservatif et je ne dis rien. Je voulais le sentir tout entier en moi comme nous l'avions fait avant son départ, sans la frénésie d'une séparation imminente. Je jouis sur ses doigts quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se glisse à l'intérieur. Il expira profondément, embrassant mon oreille.

"Tu ne sais même pas…" dit-il, si paisiblement que je n'étais même pas sûre qu'il l'ait dit pour moi.

Je le regardai, attendant qu'il ouvre les yeux et quand il le fit, ce que je vis me brisa le cœur puis me fit fondre complètement. Il me regardait comme s'il m'aimait, ce qui était impossible.

Edward s'endormit à côté de moi, en moi. J'aurais pu le réveiller, le repousser, à la place je le tins, sachant que notre temps ensemble était compté. Je lissai les cheveux de son visage, sentant mon cœur se dilater, me torturant avec cette proximité.

Je finis par me dégager. Je fis ma toilette dans la petite salle de bain, incapable de me regarder dans le miroir par peur de me mettre à pleurer ou quelque chose d'aussi stupide. La partie logique en moi disait qu'il fallait juste laisser un mot et partir. Mon cœur me suppliait de rester et, parce que je n'ai jamais été du genre rationnel je restais.

Je retournai au lit, passant au-dessus d'Edward pour éteindre la lumière. C'est là que je remarquai ce que je n'avais pas vu avant : une minuscule lettre 'B' en script entre son pouce et son index gauches.


	14. Sous influence

.

**\- CHAPITRE 14 -**

SOUS INFLUENCE

Quelque chose comme de la chaleur partit de mon cœur pour se répandre à travers moi. J'éteignis la lumière et m'assis dans l'obscurité, fixant la faible lumière bleue qui se diffusait autour des rideaux. La pluie avait diminué pour le moment mais sur la route la circulation passait continuellement sur l'asphalte humide.

Il s'était marqué le corps de mon nom. Il n'y avait rien de temporaire là-dedans. Edward l'avait dit - qu'il viendrait pour moi – et il ne s'agissait pas que de sexe. Peut-être avais-je voulu me convaincre de cela dans le chalet mais maintenant, ici? Non. Il se serait épargné bien des ennuis et des dangers en trouvant cela ailleurs. La culpabilité me traversa parce que je n'avais pas été fidèle au cours de la dernière année. Je n'avais pas pris Edward au mot.

Mais pourquoi l'aurai-je fait? Ce que nous avions eu, aussi spécial que ça ait été, et aussi _étrange _que possible, n'était à peine plus qu'un coup d'un soir. Et quand un gars que vous connaissez à peine vous dit qu'il vous retrouvera – surtout dans des circonstances pareilles – c'est difficile de le croire. Je me souvins d'avoir eu le cœur brisé à l'époque, pas inconsciente : Edward aurait de la chance de s'en sortir. Ce n'était pas raisonnable même si terriblement romantique de penser qu'il risquerait tout pour revenir plus tard.

Cependant il l'avait fait. Il était venu et maintenant nous étions là.

Je regardai les contours de son corps, le désirant, même s'il était juste à côté de moi. Il était difficile de dire combien de temps cela durerait – cette visite, ce voyage, cette relation – mais je voulais en profiter au maximum. En bâillant je me glissai sous les couvertures et me rapprochai de lui sans le réveiller.

* * *

"Plat préféré?" Je repoussai les cheveux de son visage – toute excuse était valable pour le toucher.

"Côtelettes. Bacon. Tarte à citrouille." Il ferma les yeux en souriant. "Tartes aux pacanes. Purée de pommes de terre…"

"Ça ressemble à Thanksgiving," le taquinai-je.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent. "Tu cuisines?"

"Non."

Edward haussa les épaules. "Tu vas apprendre. Je peux t'apprendre."

"Oh tu cuisines?" demandai-je, en arquant un sourcil.

"Ouais. Ma mère nous a appris avant de partir."

"Tu m'as dit une fois…" je déglutis ne voulant pas gâcher l'ambiance mais j'avais besoin de savoir. "Qu'elle était morte."

"C'est comme si elle l'était. Elle n'est plus là." Je pouvais comprendre sa peine à un certain niveau, Renée avait quitté l'état après le divorce et à partir de là Charlie s'était laissé aller. Mais il était arrivé à se remettre et moi aussi. La vie est trop courte pour se laisser avoir par l'amertume et la tristesse. Je regardai Edward, appuyant mon pouce sur le froncement entre ses yeux.

"Je suis désolée," dis-je tranquillement.

Il prit ma main. "Ça va."

Je hochai la tête, le laissant glisser sa jambe entre les miennes sous les couvertures. "Couleur préférée?"

"Rose," dit-il, les yeux plein de malice.

"Quoi?" dis-je, en fronçant le nez.

"Comme ce petit pull rose que tu avais mis à l'époque."

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu t'en souviennes!" dis-je, en levant les yeux au ciel pour cacher mon embarras à ce souvenir. Oui, j'essayais de le séduire à l'époque je suppose.

"Je me souviens de tout, Bella. Quelque chose à garder en tête."

"Je me souviens de tout aussi. Alors tu ne peux pas me mentir."

"Je n'ai pas de raison de te mentir," dit-il. Il haussa les deux sourcils cette fois et il rigola. "D'accord je n'ai plus de raison de te mentir. C'est différent à présent." Sa main se posa sur ma hanche et il la passa sur la courbe, me tirant plus près de lui. "Et je le saurais si tu me mens… alors ne le fais pas…"

"Non," promis-je. C'était vraiment fou de parler ainsi et de se faire des promesses alors que nous n'avions probablement pas d'avenir. Et puis… "Couleur préférée, en vrai cette foi."

"Je n'ai pas de préférée. Elles ont chacune leur place pas vrai?"

"Très sage."

"Et la tienne, alors?"

"Vert," dis-je. "Comme tes yeux."

"Comme mes yeux ou à cause de mes yeux?"

Je souris. "Meilleur souvenir?"

"J'en ai plusieurs. Chez ma grand-mère quand nous étions petits. Nous passions nos étés là-bas. Elle aimait cuisiner aussi."

"Mes grands-parents sont morts avant que j'aie la chance de les connaitre," dis-je.

"C'est mauvais. La famille c'est important."

"Ton père te manque? Tes frères?"

"Non pas vraiment. Je les vois tout le temps."

"Quoi?" demandai-je surprise. "Mais je pensais…"

"Qu'ils m'avaient vendu? Non. Nous avons toujours su comment ça se passerait, quoi faire si ça tournait mal. Il se trouve que j'étais celui qui était là quand les fédéraux sont arrivés."

"Alors… est-ce qu'ils… t'attendent? Maintenant?"

"Quelque chose comme ça."

"Ils savent pour moi?" Je passai mon pouce sur son tatouage et il me fit un petit sourire moqueur.

"Non ils pensent que le 'B' c'est pour bacon," taquina-t-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel mais je ris aussi. "Endroit préféré?"

"Entre tes jambes." En haletant je simulais le choc, j'attrapai sa bite, ce qui lui coupa le souffle pour de vrai. "Tu ferais bien de mieux te comporter."

"Ecoute-toi!" répondit-il rapidement. Il poussa dans ma main, déjà dur, me regardant comme s'il voulait me manger vivante… Il poussa jusqu'à obtenir ce qu'il voulait dans ma main et en moi. Je m'accrochai à ses hanches, le tirant plus profondément en moi.

Il bougeait beaucoup plus vite à présent malgré la fatigue causée par la consommation d'alcool dans la nuit et le fait que nous nous soyons réveillés avant de nous être vraiment reposés.

Il était un peu avant midi, le ciel était toujours couvert, la chambre s'assombrit. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur à la maison ou ailleurs et je m'en fichais. Je n'avais délibérément rien planifié avec personne pensant qu'il y avait une chance que je puisse voir Edward. Il le méritait – je le méritais.

Il bougea, cherchant un bon endroit et je gémis doucement en le regardant.

"Zut," souffla-t-il, en fermant les yeux et en secouant la tête. "Zut."

"Quoi?" Je levai les bras, attachant mes mains autour de son cou pour pouvoir le rapprocher, embrassant son visage.

Il secoua la tête à nouveau. "Je pense que je t'aime, ma jolie."

Mon cœur se serra. "C'est ta bite qui parle."

Il se mit à rire, faisant serrer mon cœur à nouveau, cette fois parce qu'il était tellement mignon. "Non, c'est tout moi."

"Mais comment?" murmurai-je, le serrant plus fort. "Tu ne me connais presque pas…"

"Comment je pourrais expliquer?" demanda-t-il. Il embrassa mon cou.

Ma bouche s'ouvrit et je voulus parler mais je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je l'aimais aussi? je pensais que oui, mais comment était-ce possible ? Comment? L'amour avait-il un agenda? Un règlement? Echange mutuel d'information? Je n'avais jamais rencontré un homme aussi ouvert, aussi prêt à se mettre à nu. Et je voulais le croire. Je voulais y croire tellement. Je voulais l'aimer aussi, être amoureuse et avoir tout ça.

"Est-ce qu'on dirait qu'on se connait à peine?" Il reprit son rythme, implacable, comme s'il pouvait dissiper mes doutes.

"Non," gémis-je. "Je…"

Il se retira, respirant lourdement et me poussa sur le ventre, en tirant les hanches vers le haut. "Je n'ai jamais rencontré une fille déterminée à..." Il me pénétra par derrière.

_Merde… mais ça fait du bien_. "A quoi?"

"A éviter l'amour."

"Je ne le fais pas," dis-je, en tournant mon visage sur le côté. "Je n'essaie pas d'éviter quoi que ce soit. J'ai... j'ai toujours eu des sentiments."

Il s'arrêta, haletant durement, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans mes hanches. "Mon Dieu, c'est si bon comme ça." Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer à quoi je ressemblais, le cul en l'air, face contre terre. Bien sûr qu'il aimait. Mais j'aimais ça aussi. "C'est bon comme ça aussi."

"Ouais?" Il s'effondra à mes côtés, m'entrainant avec lui. "Hé!"

Je le regardai en me mordant la lèvre et en grimpant sur ses genoux. A part cette fois au chalet, où on était restés à moitié habillés, je me sentais généralement gênée d'être au-dessus. La façon dont Edward me regardait, cependant, rendait difficile de dire non à tout ce qu'il voulait. Je me demandais s'il s'était beaucoup servi de son apparence dans la vie, pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Probablement. Cependant connaître ses sentiments m'aidait à ne pas me sentir sous son influence.

Je le chevauchai lentement. Je dus admettre que comme c'était encore mieux. Il écrasa ses mains sur mes seins et mon estomac, touchant tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre.

"J'ai fait le premier pas…" dis-je. "Tu te souviens?"

Edward était peut-être sous moi mais il ne me quittait pas des yeux. "Je me souviens."

"J'ai peur de t'aimer et de te perdre," dis-je, en déglutissant.

"Tu ne vas pas me perdre."

"C'est ce que tu dis mais..."

"Je ne suis pas revenu cette fois?"

"Si, mais..."

"Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes?" Il poussa vers le haut, en tapant la paume de la main sur ma cuisse.

"Parce qu'il est difficile me se concentrer et te faire l'amour en même temps," dis-je en souriant, en me penchant pour qu'on soit à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. "Et je t'aime, d'accord? Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'autre choix."

Il enroula ses mains dans mes cheveux et m'embrassa longuement, lentement et tendrement. "Bien."

* * *

Je dus sortir pour aller chercher à manger. Je voulais pas qu'Edward sorte, même s'il avait joué à un jeu dangereux en venant chez moi. J'appelai pour passer une commande à l'un de mes restos chinois préférés, j'y allai et la pluie recommença. C'était difficile de ne pas être paranoïaque même si je savais que c'était probablement stupide.

Personne ne savait où j'étais et mes amies n'avaient aucune raison de penser que je pouvais être avec Edward. C'était improbable et donc sans danger - pour l'instant. C'est ce que je me dis.

Alice m'avait envoyé un texto pour me demander si je voulais l'aider à planifier le prochain anniversaire de Rosalie. Je lui dis que j'adorerai et c'est tout. Plus de messages avant mon retour au motel. Edward s'était douché et rasé et regardait la télé quand je revins.

"Alors, comment as-tu survécu tout ce temps?" lui demandai-je, pendant que nous nous mettions à table. "Je veux dire... qui t'a nourri?"

Il pencha la tête en me fixant. "Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire?" Il y avait une intonation moqueuse dans sa voix mais je suspectais qu'il pense que j'allais à la pêche aux infos.

"Je veux dire, qui t'a aidé? Tu as vécu en dehors du réseau, Edward."

"J'ai beaucoup... d'associés. Des gens que mon père connaît... des gens que je connais. Je suis allé là où je savais que j'étais en sécurité jusqu'à ce que je revoie ma famille."

"Comme..." Je détournai les yeux, me concentrant sur ma soupe. "Des trafiquants de drogue?"

"Hum."

Je hochai la tête, en prenant une bouchée.

"Ça te dérange, n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

"Oui."

En soupirant, il sortit un rouleau de printemps. "C'est ce que je fais, Bella."

"C'est ce que tu _**faisais,**_" ripostai-je. "Ça n'a pas à être ce que tu _**fais**_. Je... C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas... je veux dire, tu es recherché, tu sais? Qui sait combien de temps ça va durer. Mais alors... tu vas juste... tu vas continuer à creuser ce trou de plus en plus profond parce que tu vas continuer à faire..." Je fis un geste "… ce que tu fais. Je ne peux pas en faire partie. Peu importe si je t'aime. Je ne peux pas."

Il resta silencieux pendant longtemps. Nous terminâmes notre repas et il se leva pour jeter les emballages. J'allai à la salle de bain pour me laver les mains, émotionnellement épuisée par ces hauts et ces bas constants. Je pensais ce que j'avais dit et je savais que c'était le choix moralement correct. Alors pourquoi ça faisait aussi mal?

De retour dans la chambre, Edward nous avait servi un verre à chacun. Je pris le mien, tapotant la tasse, attendant de voir ce qu'il allait dire. Mais il ne dit rien, il avala la tequila et déposa sa tasse en la faisant claquer sur la table de chevet.

Je l'imitai, en essayant de ne pas vomir. "D'accord…" dis-je. "Dis quelque chose…"

"Que veux-tu que je te dise?"

"Non, non, non. Pas de ces conneries maussades. Tu as essayé ça au chalet," dis-je, la bouche pleine de courage.

Il sourit à ça. "Je pensais juste à ce que tu as dit."

"Et alors?"

"J'essaie de comprendre." Il leva le petit doigt avant que je puisse dire autre chose. "C'est comme ça que je fais de l'argent, fille. Beaucoup de fric. Donc si je ne cuisine pas et ne vends pas, qu'est-ce que je fais? Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

"Je te veux toi. Juste toi."

"Tu m'as eu. Maintenant, laisse-moi réfléchir au reste…."


	15. Tourment

.

**\- CHAPITRE 15 -**

TOURMENT

Y aurait-il un jour où je pourrai être avec Edward au grand jour? Dehors? Je le regarde zapper devant la télé tout en piochant des bretzels dans le sac entre nous.

Il gardait ses yeux sur l'écran mais un sourire paresseux s'étirait sur son visage. "Quoi?"

"Quoi?"

"Tu me fixes."

"J'ai le droit."

"Tu as le droit," convint-il, en me regardant.

Je le regardai un peu plus longtemps puis me détournais. " Je… je ne sais pas. Il va falloir que je parte ce soir…"

"Demain, matin très tôt."

Je hochai la tête me sentant déçue. Notre temps ensemble était passé vite, trop vite et je savais que ce serait ainsi. C'était difficile d'empêcher le découragement sachant que demain à cette heure-ci je serai à nouveau seule.

"Hé! "Il posa la télécommande et attrapa ma main. "On va s'en sortir."

"Comment?"

"Aie confiance."

J'avais confiance. J'étais complètement angoissée, je suivais mon cœur et espérais fébrilement ne pas me faire avoir en le faisant. Si cette situation arrivait à l'une des mes amies, je lui dirai de s'enfuir, loin, très loin d'Edward, de son passé et son avenir. Mais non c'était à moi que ça arrivait. Et chaque fois que j'étais avec Edward je me sentais tomber de plus en plus amoureuse de lui.

"As-tu déjà aimé quelqu'un?" lui demandai-je.

"Il y a eu une fille. Katie."

Quand il arrêta je lui fis signe de continuer. "Qu'est-il arrivé?"

"Rien après quelques années, j'ai quitté la ville et elle a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. De l'histoire ancienne." En plissant les yeux vers moi, il me tapa sur le genou. "Pourquoi?"

"J'essaie juste de te comprendre Edward. Je le veux vraiment. Je veux…" Je pris une profonde inspiration. _Dis-le Bella. _ "Je veux savoir pour quoi j'attendrai pendant que tu seras parti et tout ce que j'aie c'est ce que tu m'as dit. Tu reviens alors que je ne pensais plus que tu le ferais et tu dis de belles choses mais…"

"J'ai vraiment été avec toi." Il me serra la main. "Tu me fais confiance n'est-ce pas?"

"Ouais."

"Tu étais amoureuse de ce policier?" C'était juste mais je ne voulais pas parler de Jacob. "Je ne sais pas. Je pensais l'être mais… ça n'a pas duré. On était amis depuis longtemps alors quand ça été physique ça semblait bien. Mais ça ne l'était pas. Ça n'a duré que quelques mois. Et ça n'a jamais plus été pareil depuis. Nous sommes amis mais c'est bizarre…"

"Parce qu'il sait ce qu'il a perdu," dit Edward en riant, un peu moqueur.

"Ça m'est égal. Mais ce qu'il y entre toi et moi m'importe. Ne me fais pas souffrir, d'accord?"

"Je ne le ferai pas."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec moi, Edward?"

"Je pourrais te demander la même chose. Tu pourrais être avec qui tu veux. Pourquoi es-tu ici?"

Le silence s'étira entre nous. Je fronçai les sourcils regardant par la fenêtre. "J'ai essayé avec d'autres. Mais ça ne ressemble pas à ce qu'il y a entre nous."

"Tu crois que ce n'est pas la même chose pour moi?" demanda-t-il calmement. "Tu es authentique. Et courageuse. Et je peux te faire confiance, je sais que tu es tombée dedans aussi,"

"Tombée pour toi, oui mais pas avec cette vie."

"J'ai compris, j'ai compris." Il me fit un clin d'œil, mâchonnant une cure-dent qu'il avait trouvé dans le sac. "Je ne suis pas aussi lent que j'en ai l'air."

Je souris en l'entendant dire ça. Oui il était loin d'être stupide. Et c'est ce qui m'inquiétais parfois.

"Nous faisons tous des choix…" Il se redressa et regarda vers la table de chevet. "Et nous devons vivre avec ce que nous avons choisi. Je ne peux pas changer le passé mais je ne le veux pas vraiment. "C'est comme ça."

Je hochai la tête, comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire. Rester avec ses regrets était un moyen sûr de stagner et j'avais suffisamment fait ça quand j'avais vingt ans. "Mais maintenant?"

"Les choses sont différentes maintenant."

"Comment?"

Il jeta le cure-dent dans la poubelle et se tourna vers moi, s'asseyant en croisant les jambes comme un enfant. "Tu crois au destin?"

Ce n'était pas une question à laquelle je m'attendais de la part d'Edward. "Je ne sais pas. Peut-être."

"Je pensais que c'était n'importe quoi. Je n'aime pas que quelqu'un d'autre décide de ma vie pour moi. Mais des choses arrivent. Et il est impossible de voir le grand schéma? Le timing…" il secoua la tête. "Ça parait dingue."

"Ça ne l'est pas, continue."

"Tout ce timing. Un mois avant que je me fasse prendre, ce garçon que je connaissais depuis le lycée, il s'est mis dans des embrouilles – quoi qu'il en soit, il est mort. Et ça arrive tout le temps. Ça craint tout le temps mais c'est ta vie. Tu peux tout juste cligner des yeux. Cette fois cependant… parce que je le connaissais, connaissais sa copine, connaissais leur enfant. Ça m'a fait réfléchir." Il rencontra mon regard. "Ça n'a pas changé ce que je faisais mais… ça a changé ma façon de voir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi."

"Vous étiez proches?"

"Non. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis quelques années. Mais tu entends des choses." Il resta silencieux un moment. "La nuit de mon arrestation, mon petit frère – James – s'est échappé. Il est fait pour cette vie, mon père et lui se ressemblent. Mais pour moi… c'était un moyen de subsistance, pas une vie." Il rit sans humour en secouant la tête. "Je ne vais pas te mentir – j'aime ce style de vie mais je suis juste fatigué. C'était presque un soulagement de ne plus avoir à regarder par-dessus mon épaule. Je suis resté dans le comté pendant un mois avant d'être transféré. Eh bien ils ont essayé. Cet accident… qui n'aurait pas dû arriver… il s'est produit – et j'avais le choix : rester et attendre ou courir."

"Alors tu as couru."

"Oui directement vers toi."

Je hochai la tête, me souvenant vivement de cette nuit dans la neige. Il fixa ses mains, s'en souvenant sûrement aussi. C'était surréaliste de l'entendre parler de ça de son côté.

"Quelqu'un d'autre m'aurait dénoncé ou laisser mourir." Il expira longuement. "Peut-être que si tu avais su tu m'aurais laissé mourir."

"Non," dis-je lui levant le menton pour qu'il soit obligé de me regarder. "Je n'aurais pas fait ça."

"Tu voulais savoir pourquoi toi? Voilà, voilà pourquoi."

Je le regardai, assimilant cela. Nous avions ce lien, cette chose qui transcendait le sens et la logique. Avant j'avais toujours jugé les gens en fonction de leurs actes. Ne sommes-nous pas la somme de ce que nous avons fait? Mais peut-être que c'était plus que ça. Peut-être que notre capacité à aimer, à changer – notre potentiel de rédemption - peut-être que ces choses importent plus que je ne le croyais.

"Ils disent que l'expérience est la meilleure façon d'apprendre." Edward se leva et mit ses mains derrière sa tête. "Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Ce sont les expériences des autres. C'est ça qui t'apprend le mieux. Et mon père a perdu ma mère parce qu'il a choisi cette vie plutôt qu'elle."

J'avais les larmes aux yeux.

"Je ne suis peut-être pas assez bien pour toi."

"Tu l'es," murmurai-je, en m'essuyant le visage avec le dos de ma main.

" … mais si tu me veux, alors je te choisis."

* * *

Cinq heures du matin.

Je pris la route après un long baiser, enfonçant mes ongles dans les paumes de mes mains pour m'empêcher de pleurer. J'aurais le temps pour ça plus tard. Edward n'avait pas besoin de cette image dans sa tête.

Nous avions à peine dormi, bien que nous ayons tous les deux de très longues journées devant nous. J'avais trois cours et un service au bar. Edward devait retourner à sa cachette. Il n'avait pas voulu me dire exactement où il était.

_"C'est de la merde, Edward."_

_"C'est de la protection. On ne peut rien dire si on ne sait pas. Tu ne peux pas t'attirer d'ennuis si tu ne sais pas."_

C'était quelque part au nord de l'état, je le savais. Nord-est et près de la frontière canadienne.

Ça devait suffire pour l'instant. Il avait mon numéro et j'avais le sien, classé sous "Tony". Comme Montana*, c'était on idée et il trouvait ça hilarant.

_"Me laisseras-tu du temps, Bella?"_

_"Combien de temps?"_

_"Autant de temps qu'il faudra pour arranger les choses. J'ai recommencé à m'enfoncer profondément... mais je peux sortir."_

_"Ai-je le choix?"_

_"Tu as toujours le choix, fille."_

_"D'accord."_

_"D'accord?"_

_"Ouais."_

Quelque chose d'obsédant et de romantique sortait de la radio, me rappelant Edward et je l'éteignis arrêtant de me tourmenter. J'avais le sentiment que je voyais son visage partout où j'allais, entendant sa voix dans tout ce que je faisais. C'était ça, je suppose. Le jeu de l'attente. Contrairement à avant, alors que j'étais convaincue qu'il n'était plus qu'un souvenir, maintenant il était mon espoir. Mon avenir. Réel.

La pluie s'arrêta pendant la nuit et maintenant le soleil commençait à pointer à l'horizon. Portant peu d'attention à la route, je rentrai chez moi en pilote automatique, préoccupée par les pensées du week-end. En me demandant combien de temps il faudrait à Edward pour retrouver sa famille.

J'adorais ma maison mais elle était tellement vide aujourd'hui. En entrant par le garage, je fermai la porte à clé derrière moi, frôlant le mur de ma main en passant. Une tasse à café laissée près de l'évier finit dans le lave-vaisselle, tout comme une fourchette et une assiette. Le décor d'une célibataire. Ça ne m'avait jamais beaucoup dérangé avant.

Aujourd'hui, ça me dérangeait beaucoup.

Il m'avait dit d'avoir la foi. Je l'avais : la foi consistait à croire en ce qu'on ne pouvait pas voir et Dieu savait que je ne pouvais pas voir comment ça allait se passer. Mais Dieu savait aussi que les idées intelligentes venaient des endroits les plus étranges et si quelqu'un pouvait faire de la réalité ce qu'il voulait, c'était Edward.

Il avait fait de cette fille une croyante.

Après m'être traînée dans la maison, m'occupant de la lessive et faisant le ménage, je me dirigeai vers l'étage. Je ne pouvais pas dormir maintenant, parce que je ne me réveillerai jamais à temps. Au lieu de ça, je me déshabillai et me douchai, laissant échapper les larmes que j'avais enfermées à l'intérieur depuis que j'avais quitté Edward.

Pendant mon troisième cours, je réalisai que je ne voulais pas être là. Je clignai des yeux, m'apercevant que je regardais dans la direction de Ben, me ressaisissant juste à temps pour le voir me regarder. Il sourit un peu, un sourire intime que j'avais trouvé adorable avant. Maintenant, c'était juste... Ben. Je lui fis un petit signe superficiel de la main et je me levai, contente d'avoir eu l'idée de m'asseoir derrière.

Dehors je mis ma veste et ajustai mon foulard m'assurant qu'il cachait bien les marques qu'Edward avait laissées - comme si nous étions au lycée.

Je lui envoyai un texto.

_Tu me manques déjà_

Il répondit en quelques secondes.

_Tu me manques aussi._

J'étais à ma voiture, je quittai le parking et je me dirigeai vers le centre-ville.

Et quand j'arrivai au travail, quelques heures plus tard, j'avais un petit E tatoué à côté de mon oiseau.

…

*Tony Montana : Scarface de B. de Palma 1983, un petit malfrat cubain débarque à Miami avant de devenir un puissant trafiquant de drogue...


	16. Raillerie

.

**\- CHAPITRE 16 –**

RAILLERIE

Ça craignait d'avoir Edward dans ma vie sans qu'il soit près de moi mais pas autant que je le craignais. J'avais imaginé des jours nostalgiques sans fin à l'attendre ainsi qu'une excitation persistante aggravée par le souvenir de notre week-end ensemble, ces sentiments existaient mais ils étaient gérables. Ça m'aidait qu'il m'envoie des textos tout le temps.

Je lui en envoyais aussi. Nous discutions tous les jours et c'était comme l'avoir juste à côté de moi. Mais pas aussi satisfaisant.

Tous les deux jours son numéro de téléphone changeait alors j'avais arrêté de les enregistrer, c'était un petit prix à payer pour rester en communication. Contrairement à mon smartphone chéri il utilisait les siens comme des sous-vêtements, une caractéristique de son style de vie.

Parfois il était triste.

_Il fait si gris aujourd'hui, sois mon rayon de soleil._

D'autres fois il était fringant.

_Envoie-moi une autre photo, moins de vêtements. Tu te souviens quand tu m'as laissé te baiser sous la douche?_

Parfois il était romantique.

_Epouse-moi. Je n'ai besoin de personne d'autre. Disparaissons._

Je n'avais pas encore répondu à celui-là. Je le connaissais assez bien pour savoir qu'il ne faisait pas que dire des choses en l'air et ce qu'il proposait me faisait peur. J'avais peur qu'il dise quelque chose comme ça – après tout n'est-ce pas ce que les gens dans sa situation font? Les gens dans _notre_ situation? S'enfuir pour se marier au Mexique? Ou dans notre cas, au Canada, puisqu'il était si proche de sa famille. Edward était plein de choses mais il n'était pas impulsif. Aussi risquée que soit sa vie, aussi spontanés que ses paroles et ses actions soient – il réfléchissait minutieusement.

Nous ne parlions pas beaucoup de sa vie. D'une part nos messages devaient être difficiles à déchiffrer. Au-delà de la conversation amoureuse rien ne laissait supposer où il était et ce qu'il faisait. J'effaçai nos messages tous les deux ou trois jours, il changeait de téléphone et de numéro. Nous couvrions nos traces, essayons en tous cas.

Peut-être que c'était inutile mais il valait mieux prévenir que guérir.

_Hé!? _ Ecrit-il quand je ne répondis pas.

Je soupirai mes doigts dansant au-dessus du téléphone sans rien taper. Ensuite parce que je ne pouvais pas faire ce qu'il avait proposé mais que je pouvais lui montrer que j'étais dans le coup, je pris une photo du tatouage sur mon ventre et la lui envoyai. Il ne l'avait pas encore vu. J'avais envie de lui montrer la prochaine que fois que nous nous retrouverions mais ça irait aussi.

Une minute passa puis le téléphone sonna. Je décrochai instantanément. "Bonjour?"

"Est-il vrai?"

Mon cœur battait la chamade. Je n'avais pas entendu sa voix depuis trois semaines. "Ouais."

Il resta silencieux. "Il faut que je le voie."

"Tu viens de le faire…"

"En vrai."

Je me mordis la lèvre. "Tu le verras."

Nous restâmes silencieux. Je pouvais entendre des voitures derrière lui comme s'il s'était arrêté au bord de l'autoroute. M'appeler comme ça était dangereux. Mais j'étais contente qu'il l'ait fait. "Tu me manques… tellement."

"Tu me manques aussi," dit-il en soupirant. "Ça m'embrouille la tête."

"A moi aussi." Je me laissai tomber sur le lit, toujours vêtue, après ma longue journée de cours et de travail. "Je ne pensais pas avoir de tes nouvelles de si tôt."

"Je devais entendre ta voix."

"Moi aussi. Merci d'avoir appelé."

"Ne me remercie pas. Putain qu'est-ce que je suis égoïste, ma Bella."

"Je ne sais pas, tu es plutôt généreux dans certaines situations…" le taquinai-je, en pensant à lui au lit.

"Tu essaies de m'exciter alors que j'ai des trucs à faire," s'écria-t-il avec amusement. "Je dois y aller. Porte-toi bien."

"Toi aussi."

Nous raccrochâmes et je savais que la prochaine fois qu'il me contacterait ce serait avec un autre numéro.

* * *

"Tu ne peux pas dire non pour mon anniversaire, Bells."

Jake était de retour en ville après un autre voyage pour le travail. Cela faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vus, principalement parce que nous étions tous les deux très occupés mais en vérité c'était une excuse. Pour moi en tous cas. Tiraillée ne commençait même pas à décrire comme je me sentais de le voir maintenant qu'Edward était de retour dans ma vie.

D'une part ils se détestaient mutuellement et pour une bonne raison. Edward parce que Jacob était policier et à cause de ses sentiments pour moi. Et Jake parce qu'Edward s'était enfui et était le criminel qu'il avait été incapable d'appréhender.

Et ensuite il y avait mes problèmes personnels, il y avait toujours une possibilité que Jake évoque notre passé ou ses sentiments après quelques bières.

Mais il avait raison. C'était son anniversaire et nous n'étions pas sortis depuis des semaines. Quand j'y réfléchis nous passions de moins en moins de temps ensemble au fil des mois et des années. Sortir ensemble avait été le début de notre fin.

"Très bien. " J'essayai de mettre du sourire dans ma réponse. "Où veux-tu aller?"

"J'ai pensé que tu pouvais venir peut-être. J'ai quelques amis par ici…"

Soulagée de n'être pas la seule invitée, j'acceptai. "Ce sera génial. Dis-moi si je peux amener quelque chose en plus de ton cadeau."

"Ta présence est tout ce dont j'ai besoin."

"J'espère que cet horrible jeu de mot était involontaire."

"Tu me fâches!"

Mardi, après les cours, je m'arrêtai acheter une carte d'anniversaire et un pack de la bière préférée de Jake avant d'aller chez lui. Comme il l'avait dit, plusieurs de ses amis étaient déjà là. J'en connaissais quelques-uns, principalement des collègues. A une certaine époque c'était un peu mes amis aussi, quand nous sortions ensemble mais maintenant ils n'étaient plus que des visages familiers.

Il semblait que Jacob voyait une des filles du groupe, une grande fille aux cheveux noirs et brillants prénommée Leah. Elle était stupéfiante et même si je fus un peu surprise par leurs contacts et leurs regards subtils, je fus finalement soulagée.

_Dieu merci._ Peut-être que maintenant il concentrerait son attention ailleurs.

Vers dix heures après les boissons et le gâteau, mon téléphone vibra. Ne voulant pas vérifier là si c'était Edward j'allais dans le couloir.

_Tu fais quoi dans un mois?_

Mon cœur bondit. _Je ne sais pas, pourquoi?_

Je fis les cent pas en attendant sa réponse. Une des portes du couloir était entrouverte et j'y jetai un coup d'œil distrait. Et puis je m'arrêtai et reculai. Quelque chose avait attiré mon attention. M'assurant que personne n'arrivait j'y jetai un autre coup d'œil. Cela ressemblait au bureau de Jacob mais ce n'était pas ce qui retenait mon attention.

Sur le mur face au bureau, il y avait un… une… je ne savais même pas comment l'appeler. Une recherche? Un collage? Un sanctuaire?

Des photos, des articles, des cartes, des post-it, des photocopies… tout ce qui concernait l'endroit où se trouvait Edward Masen. L'étendue de son application était impressionnante. Je savais qu'il avait poursuivi l'enquête mais c'était fou. Toute la police le traquait ou n'était-ce que Jacob? Je me demandai tout à coup si l'un de ses voyages de l'année précédente avait quelque chose à voir avec Edward. Il m'avait laissé penser que c'était pour une autre enquête mais à présent…

Mon téléphone vibra à nouveau et je m'éloignai du bureau le cœur battant.

_Il faut que je te voie._

_Moi aussi._

* * *

Alice avait finalement accepté qu'elle allait être mère. Ce qui était bien, parce que l'Alice que je connaissais et aimait était généralement plus joyeuse et optimiste et si elle était toujours déprimée, il y avait aucun espoir pour le reste d'entre nous.

J'allais chez elle vendredi, les bras chargés de choses qu'elle m'avait demandé de rassembler pour la chambre du bébé ainsi que certaines choses auxquelles j'avais pensé toute seule. Jasper et elle allaient avoir une petite fille mais Alice était subitement anti-rose. Elle avait choisi un thème "forêt" pour la chambre - "Fées, des champignons. Des licornes. Tu sais... Pas de vrais animaux !" La moitié du temps, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle disait mais elle était styliste et décoratrice, alors... je suivais le mouvement.

"Salut, Bella," dit-elle, en m'accueillant avec une accolade. Son ventre devenait de plus en plus apparent - maintenant elle tenait son jean fermé avec un élastique autour du bouton.

"Pourquoi n'achètes-tu pas des jeans de maternité?" lui demandai-je, en la suivant à la cuisine.

"Parce que." se moqua-t-elle. "C'est un droit de passage. J'achèterai le jean quand je serai trop gonflée pour rentrer dans rien d'autre."

Tu vois, je n'avais aucune idée de ce dont elle parlait. "Oh, d'accord."

Souriante, elle roula des yeux. "Tu penses que je suis cinglée."

"Je sais que tu l'es."

"C'est pour ça que je t'aime. Parce que tu m'acceptes." Elle agita les sourcils puis ouvrit un meuble de rangement. "Et parce que tu ne le diras pas à Rose."

"Dire quoi à Rose?"

Alice brandit un sac de Doritos. "Elle dit que les aliments transformés et les OGM sont mauvais pour le bébé."

"Ils le sont probablement..."

"Mais je résiste depuis des semaines et si elle me donne une autre chips de chou frisé, je vais vomir."

En soupirant, je mis la main dans le sac. "En fait, j'aime bien ses chips de chou frisé."

"Moi aussi mais parfois… on a besoin de cochonneries." Elle ferma les yeux, gémissant. "Si bon."

Je me frottai les mains et pris les sacs Target que j'avais apportés. "Où est-ce que je les mets? Dans la chambre du bébé?"

"Oui, c'est très bien. Merci, chérie."

La maison était immaculée. Je gloussai, secouant la tête alors que je me dirigeais vers ce qui allait être... la chambre de Bébé Whitlock. Alice était passée de la morosité à l'hyper activité, nettoyant constamment et réarrangeant les choses. Elle disait que c'était l'instinct de nidification mais je croyais que cela arrivait plus tard dans la grossesse.

De retour dans la cuisine, Alice avait traîné une chaise jusqu'au comptoir et avait l'air de vouloir grimper dessus.

"T'es dingue?" criai-je. "_Allez, Alice_."

"Il y a un pot de chocolat là-haut."

"S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu n'as pas l'intention de tremper les Doritos dedans."

"Beurk, c'est dégoûtant. Non. J'ai des fruits."

"D'accord." Je grimpai sur la chaise et m'étirai pour attraper plus facilement le récipient surdimensionné de chocolat aux noisettes. "Bon Dieu, Alice. Est-ce qu'ils n'en font pas de plus gros?"

Elle resta silencieuse pendant que je descendais, un drôle d'expression sur le visage.

"Quoi?" Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi.

"Tu as un autre tatouage?" demanda-t-elle, en se frottant le nez.

"Quoi?"

Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers ma chemise. Elle l'attrapa avec un doigt et le souleva. "E?"

_Merde._ Je n'ai jamais pu mentir à cette fille. Rose aimait vivre dans le déni mais Alice ? Elle avait toujours senti des choses, remarqué des choses. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle avait vu ce satané tatouage. Je faisais tellement attention… en général.

En détournant les yeux, je posai le pot. "Ce n'est rien."

"Tu veux dire personne."

Nos yeux se croisèrent. Elle me fit son meilleur regard de salope. "C'est réel?"

Mon cœur se serra, Edward n'avait-il pas posé la même question? "Oui," dis-je, en mettant les cheveux derrière mes oreilles.

"Bella," dit-elle doucement, en s'approchant. "C'est quelqu'un?"

J'expirai longuement, ébouriffant ma frange.

"As-tu rencontré quelqu'un? S'il te plaît, dis-moi..." Ses yeux brillaient. C'était une indécrottable romantique, j'étais désespérée, d'où son excitation maintenant.

Et puis je ne voulais plus tout garder pour moi. Je ne pouvais plus. J'avais gardé ce secret depuis si longtemps, à bien des égards, et je n'en avais plus envie. C'était trop lourd. Je m'affaissais contre le comptoir.

"Edward."

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête encourageant, tendant la main dans un tiroir et récupérant deux cuillères. "Ouais? Où est ce que tu l'as rencontré? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit? Je veux dire, un tatouage, c'est plutôt sérieux."

Je haussai les épaules et ramenai la chaise à la table : " Tu avais beaucoup à faire... déjà... et moi... j'étais en train de faire face à beaucoup de problèmes. C'est juste... c'est une situation un peu bizarre."

"Bizarre?" Elle fronça les sourcils. "Bella, tu as tatoué _l'initiale_ du gars sur ton _ventre_. Ça fait combien de temps que ça dure?"

Comment répondre à cela? "Il... est revenu dans ma vie il y a environ un mois mais je le connais depuis un peu plus d'un an."

Nous nous assîmes à la table de la cuisine. "Et… ?"

"Alice, tu dois me promettre que tu ne le diras à personne. D'accord ? C'est... une situation bizarre."

"Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire ça…" dit-elle en souriant. "C'est un escort ou quoi?"

"Ou quelque chose comme ça," dis-je, en me frottant les mains sur le visage. "Je suis sérieuse, cependant. Tu... ne peux rien dire. A qui que ce soit. Pas même Rose..."

"C'est pire que les OGM, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui." Je pris une grande respiration. "Et tu ne peux pas le dire à Jake."

"Peut-être qu'il abandonnerait son rêve s'il savait..."

"Non, Alice. Tu ne peux pas lui dire, lui en particulier. Il... c'est... Edward est le gars. Du chalet."

Les yeux d'Alice lui sortirent de la tête. Littéralement, comme un personnage de dessin animé. "Tu te fous de moi!"

Je secouai la tête. "Non."

"Seigneur..." Elle creusa dans le chocolat et l'étala sur une fraise. "Je... waouh. Waouh ! Je savais qu'il y avait plus que ce que tu ne l'avais laissé entendre."

"Quoi? Quand?"

"A l'époque ! C'est juste que... vous étiez tous, je ne sais pas. Mais ça, c'est de la folie. Légalement folle. Il est recherché. Il est en fuite, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui, mais..."

"Tu ne peux pas vraiment être avec lui, Bella. Où est-il? Est-il ici?" Elle regarda la fenêtre, comme si Edward était dehors, en train d'espionner.

"Non!" lui dis-je, en lui montrant mon visage de garce. " Et c'est pourquoi tu ne peux absolument pas le dire."

"Waouh!" souffla Alice. "Je... ok. Je comprends pourquoi tu veux cacher ça à Jake."

"Oui, ça le dérange vraiment. Il parle encore d'Edward et de la chasse à l'homme."

"Je ne sais pas… n'est-ce pas la seule affaire qu'il ne puisse pas résoudre ou quelque chose comme ça? Laisse-lui du temps. Sa fierté est blessée mais il s'en remettra."

"Non, je pense que ça va plus loin que ça. Il est obsédé... comme si toute cette histoire le narguait. J'étais chez lui mardi soir, pour son anniversaire…"

"Ouais?"

"Et son bureau est consacré à Edward, c'est flippant."

"Quoi, flippant comme dans 'Esprits criminels'?"

"Oui. Exactement. Le mur entier - couvert de choses."

"Oh mon Dieu!" Alice mit du chocolat sur une banane. "Jake a toujours été passionné mais là ça a l'air un peu malsain."

C'était sympa d'avoir quelqu'un pour confirmer mes sentiments sur Jake. J'étais trop proche de la situation pour être objective mais si Alice était d'accord, je savais que je ne perdais pas la tête. J'avais besoin de trouver un moyen de faire cracher à Jacob ce qu'il savait - si des progrès avaient été faits. Il avait partagé des détails avec moi avant, peut-être le referait-il?

"Mais pour l'instant," dit Alice, en poussant les chips vers moi, je veux tout entendre. Comment cela s'est-il passé? Savais-tu... tu sais... au chalet?"

J'ouvris la bouche pour parler mais elle rit en pointant sa cuillère vers moi. "Oh mon Dieu, tu l'as fait, Bella Marie !"


	17. Visite

.

**\- CHAPITRE 17 –**

VISITE

Quelques jours plus tard, Jacob amena Leah au bar.

Il était vraiment la dernière personne que je voulais voir mais au moins il était avec son rendez-vous. Dans son esprit il me faisait sûrement une faveur, en amenant des gens au bar. Ou alors il me surveillait.

Ou peut-être… j'étais injuste. Peut-être qu'il voulait juste dire bonjour. Parfois il me semblait que je devenais folle, j'étais complètement confuse : Edward, Jacob, son bureau… Je ne cessais de voir ce mur, ces photos. Je savais que Jake s'était investi dans cette affaire mais je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point. Cela avait changé la donne pour moi, me paralysant presque de peur, s'il gardait un œil sur chaque information, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne réussisse dans sa tâche. Edward était rusé mais Jake était déterminé.

Je ne voulais pas dire cela à Edward par texto ni certainement pas par téléphone donc nous avions prévu de nous retrouver la semaine suivante.

Cela m'enthousiasmait même si c'était bref. J'avais besoin de le voir. J'avais besoin de le toucher.

_Encore quelques jours…_

Cette pensée me fit du bien. En attendant, Jacob faisait un travail fantastique en étant le meilleur petit-ami du monde, se montrant avec sa petite-amie également amoureuse. Ça aurait pu m'attendrir si je ne connaissais pas Jake. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander s'il faisait tout ça pour me rendre jalouse. Ce qui était fou mais… de nouveau tout était en train de changer. C'est moi qui étais en train de changer et dieu savait que Jake n'était pas ce que je pensais qu'il était.

Je les traitais bien cependant, en veillant à ne pas oublier leurs boissons et à leur servir les plats du bar qu'ils avaient commandés même en bavardant un peu entre des temps morts.

Après quelques heures, il se leva, probablement pour aller aux toilettes. Je me tournai vers Leah pensant que j'allais discuter avec elle en attendant mais elle était absorbée par son téléphone. Quelques instants plus tard, Jake revint et régla sa note.

"On va y aller Bells," dit-il, en tapotant le bar.

"Ok merci d'être venus,' dis-je, en faisant un sourire poli à Leah.

Elle me fit un petit sourire superficiel et récupéra son sac à main. "A plus tard."

A la fin de mon travail je m'arrêtai avant de partir, envoyant mon texto habituel de soirée. Il n'aimait pas que je travaille tard et m'avait demandé de lui envoyer un message quand je quittais le bar et encore une fois quand j'étais arrivée. Cela m'avait surprise au début – le dernier gars à être si protecteur avec moi avait été Jake – mais je trouvai que c'était gentil. Il était visiblement trop loin pour faire quoi que ce soit mais le fait que cela l'apaise signifiait beaucoup pour moi.

Il répondit immédiatement et je partis vers une douche chaude et un lit. J'étais épuisée.

Quand j'arrivais chez moi, la voiture de Jacob était garée à l'extérieur.

Surprise et agacée j'entrai dans le garage. La journée avait été longue et la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin c'était de supporter les conneries de Jacob. En bâillant j'envoyai un message à Edward pour lui faire savoir que j'étais rentrée en toute sécurité puis je sortis en me demandant ce qu'il se passait. Jake était sorti de sa voiture au moment où j'atteignis le trottoir. Je repoussai l'irritation, essayant de voir en Jake le vieil ami et non l'emmerdeur qu'il était devenu.

"Hé, tout va bien?" lui demandai-je.

"Ouais c'est bon."

Je fronçai les sourcils. "C'est vraiment tard Jake, j'ai cours demain."

"Je sais, je suis désolé. Puis-je entrer, juste un instant?"

En soufflant, je lui fis signe de me suivre à l'intérieur.

"Je ne resterai pas longtemps," promit-il en fermant la porte. "Mais je voulais te dire que je vais partir pour une mission très privée demain. Juste pour quelques jours."

Je le regardai sans rien dire.

"Je pensais que tu voulais le savoir parce que ça te concerne."

"Moi?"

"C'est ce gars qui t'a embêté au chalet," ajouta-t-il.

"Tu parles de l'an dernier là ?" demandai-je, faisant semblant d'être confuse. Je ne pris pas la peine de lui dire qu'Edward n'avait pas foiré avec moi au chalet, il était déterminé à croire qu'il l'avait fait.

"C'est ça."

"Oh! Je n'avais pas réalisé que ça continuait… tu n'en as pas beaucoup parlé…"

"J'essaie de te tenir au courant," fit-il, "Assez souvent en fait."

"Eh bien ça fait un moment je suppose." Je haussai les épaules et glissai les mains dans mes poches.

Il me regarda avec espoir. "Nous savons qu'il pourrait être en Oregon… avec son frère."

Je ne pensais pas que ce soit vrai mais peut-être que c'était encore le cas. Mon cœur se serra. Que savait-il ? "Comment peux-tu savoir ça ?" demandai-je.

Il sourit béatement en s'appuyant contre la porte. "Nous avons nos moyens."

Je hochai la tête, voulant mentalement qu'il parte afin que je puisse réfléchir, peut-être même contacter Edward.

"A-t-il jamais fait allusion à un possible contact dans l'Oregon ? Portland peut-être ?"

"Non."

"T'a-t-il parlé de son frère? T'a-t-il dit quelque chose ?"

Je bâillai sans m'en cacher. "Non je ne pense pas."

"Tu es bien sûre?"

"Jake c'était il y a longtemps… mais non. Il n'a rien dit." En croisant les bras, je fis un pas. "Il est tard et je dois aller me coucher."

"D'accord," acquiesça-t-il, en posant sa main sur la poignée de la porte. "Je pensais juste que tu devrais savoir."

"Pourquoi?"

"Pourquoi?" il rit. "Parce que je fais ça pour toi, Bells."

"Pour moi?" Je ris, incrédule. Il le faisait pour lui. "Jake, je vais bien. Je suis passée à autre chose."

"Je sais que tu dis ça mais… je déteste savoir qu'il est dehors."

"Ça n'a vraiment jamais été pour moi," dis-je. "Il s'est… juste pointé cette nuit là. Et j'étais là. Ce n'est pas comme s'il m'avait ciblée ou m'ait fait quoi que ce soit."

Jacob pencha la tête. "Pourquoi tu le défends toujours?"

"Je ne le défends pas !"

"Si, Bella. Je sais que tu as bon cœur mais ce mec est une ordure. Il faut qu'il coule."

"Je le sais," marmonnai-je. "J'aimerai juste que tu arrêtes de m'en parler. J'essaie de mettre tout ça derrière moi."

"Et moi j'essaie de finir ce que j'ai commencé."

Ignorant la torsion dans mon estomac, je hochai la tête. "Ok, bien, bonne chance."

"Bien sûr, bien sûr. Bonne nuit, Bells."

Bonne nuit.

Il se retourna pour partir.

"Tu sais, tu aurais pu me dire tout ça au bar," lâchai-je. Regardant par-dessus son épaule, il secoua la tête. "Je ne voulais pas le dire devant Leah."

* * *

Alice m'avait demandé de l'aider à organiser la fête d'anniversaire surprise de Rose et j'avais hâte d'y être. J'avais besoin d'une pause du travail et de l'école, c'était déjà assez difficile de me concentrer sur autre chose qu'Edward et la situation dans le bureau de Jake. Rien que de penser à ce que j'avais vu me rendait malade d'inquiétude.

Alice vint dimanche après-midi avec son carnet de notes et deux cafés - déca pour elle. Fidèle à sa parole, elle n'avait rien dit à personne, pas même à Jasper. Elle n'en a même pas parlé, respectant mon désir d'intimité et de discrétion. J'espérais avoir fait le bon choix en lui confiant mon secret. J'avais l'impression de l'avoir fait.

Ça aidait qu'elle soit si concentrée sur la fête. Emmett emmènerait Rose dîner pour son anniversaire, dans un endroit chic au centre-ville de Seattle, pour qu'on ait tout le temps de décorer et de faire toutes les choses qu'Alice avait imaginées pour la fête.

"Je ne peux qu'imaginer à quoi ressembleront les fêtes d'anniversaire de tes enfants…" dis-je, après qu'elle ait expliqué la chute des ballons. _Des roses et des gris doux, Bella. Classe, comme Rose. En fait, les ballons devraient être rose rose. Comme Rose._

"Je sais! Je meurs d'impatience."

Notre " réunion" se termina tard dans la soirée, lorsque Jasper l'appela, lui demandant si elle avait l'intention de passer la nuit ici.

"Petit malin," marmonna-t-elle en raccrochant. Mais son sourire racontait une autre histoire.

"Conduis prudemment," lui dis-je, en embrassant sa joue. "Il est tard."

"Tout ira bien. Au revoir !"

Je venais de verrouiller les portes et d'éteindre la lumière du salon lorsque mon téléphone s'alluma avec un SMS.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

Mon amie Alice vient de partir. On traînait ensemble. Et toi ?

_Pareil. Avec mon frère._

Je hochai la tête en me penchant pour faire démarrer le lave-vaisselle.

_Je ne peux pas attendre la prochaine semaine _écrit-il.

_Moi aussi. J'aimerais que ce ne soit pas si court._

_Bientôt. J'ai un plan._

Voir ces mots m'enflamma à l'intérieur et je souris. _C'est bon à entendre._

Puis un autre message arriva, pas d'Edward. Je fronçai les sourcils devant ce numéro familier, le reconnaissant comme celui de Jake.

_Tu es là, Bella ?_

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge - il était presque minuit. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait avec lui si tard ? Grimaçant, j'écrivis _oui, sur le point d'aller au lit._

Mon téléphone sonna. Je le regardai fixement, tentée de l'ignorer. Et si c'était important ? En soupirant, je répondis avant qu'il n'aille sur la messagerie vocale.

"Jacob ?"

"Bells. Hey."

Il était ivre, ça se voyait. Cela se produisait de plus en plus souvent et j'espérais que cela ne deviendrait pas un problème pour lui. On avait vu son père succomber à un problème d'alcool et la douleur associée à cela était épuisante sur le plan émotionnel.

"Salut. Tout va bien ?" demandai-je avec précaution.

"Ouais. J'avais juste besoin d'entendre ta voix, Bells."

"Il est tard. Et je doute que Leah apprécierait que tu m'appelles..."

"J'emmerde Leah."

"Et c'est l'indice pour raccrocher. Bonne nuit, Jake."

"Attends, attends. Merde. Je suis désolé..."

J'attendis, me demandant si son appel avait un but. Finalement, il expira à haute voix et s'éclaircit la gorge. "Tu ne me mens jamais, n'est-ce pas ?"

"C'est vrai."

"Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance."

Il fut un temps où cela aurait été un oui définitif mais dernièrement, je n'en étais pas toujours si sûre. "Ouaip."

Quand il se tut de nouveau je perdis perdu patience. "De quoi s'agit-il, Jacob ?"

"J'ai besoin de parler de quelque chose que nous avons trouvé. Je passerai demain."

"Quoi ? Ja-" Mais il avait raccroché. Je regardai l'écran, constatant que deux autres textos étaient arrivés du dernier numéro d'Edward.

_On fera en sorte que ça marche._

_Tu devrais être ici, avec moi._

Le comportement de Jake me faisait flipper. J'avais besoin de voir Edward plus tôt que prévu.

_Que penses-tu de demain soir ? J'ai des choses à te dire._

Quelques instants plus tard, Edward m'envoya une adresse.


	18. Primitive

.

**\- CHAPITRE 18 -**

PRIMITIVE

Dieu merci c'était une adresse proche, pas du tout dans l'Oregon.

Je soufflai, soulagée qu'il m'ait écoutée - s'il avait été près de Portland. J'en saurais plus demain mais pour l'instant j'étais heureuse qu'il soit en sécurité.

Je lui répondis par texto pour lui faire savoir que je serai là.

Le lendemain matin Jake arriva vers onze heures, bâillant, avec deux tasses de café. Il avait connu des jours meilleurs. Mal rasé était bien sur certains gars mais lui ça le faisait paraître négligé.

"Dure nuit ?" demandai-je, en le laissant entrer.

Il me regarda en passant. Pas bon signe.

En me mordant la lèvre, je verrouillai la porte et le suivis jusqu'à la cuisine. Nous nous assîmes au comptoir.

"Tu as faim?" lui demandai-je doucement. "Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?"

"Je vais bien," dit-il, aussi doucement.

Je m'efforçai de rester calme, ne voulant montrer ni ma peur ni mon irritation. Jake en faisait toujours trop mais là ça devenait insupportable. Comment pouvais-je lui dire de laisser tranquille – définitivement – sans le fâcher. Je me sentais piégée.

Finalement il posa sa tasse et se tourna pour me faire face. J'avais déjà vu ce regard. Il était en mode flic, il m'étudiait, prenait des notes mentales. En recherche. M'observant.

En mission.

"Nous sommes allés à Portland," commença-t-il. "Moi et deux autres. Nous avions de bonnes informations, Masen et son frère étaient dans un motel en périphérie pour leurs affaires."

Je hochai la tête en prenant une gorgée de café.

"Nous avions été renseignés par un témoin."

Mon cœur accéléra.

"Nous savions dans quelle chambre ils étaient. C'était sûr et certain. Mais à midi il n'y avait plus aucun signe d'eux." Il se réinstalla, m'observant.

Je haussai les sourcils. "D'accord ?"

"J'avais le feu vert pour entrer, nous y sommes allés. C'était vide."

Oh seigneur, mon cœur s'emballait maintenant.

Jacob sourit mais ce n'était pas du tout un sourire. "Ils étaient là pour sûr, cependant. Ils avaient laissé des choses, comme s'ils étaient partis précipitamment. Un tee-shirt, un bloc-notes. Rien d'écrit dessus évidemment mais on pouvait voir qu'il avait écrit sur le papier en dessous." Il rit.

Je m'efforçai de rester impassible mais intérieurement je m'écroulais.

Je pris une autre gorgée de café, repensant au message que j'avais envoyé quelques minutes après que Jacob m'ait quittée ce soir là.

"Bella à part quelques personnes qui travaillent sur ce dossier, personne ne savait que nous allions à Portland. Personne." Il inclina la tête. "Sauf toi."

Je glissai de mon tabouret, me redressant, rencontrant le regard de Jacob. "Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de dire Jake ? Parce que ça ressemble beaucoup à de la merde."

"Je dis que quelqu'un nous a trahi…"

"Peut-être vous ont-ils vus…"

"Putain ils n'ont rien vu - nous sommes arrivés avant l'aube et sommes restés jusqu'à la minute où nous sommes entrés ! Ils devaient rester au moins un jour de plus…"

"Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux de _moi_?"

"Rien que la vérité Bella. Dis-moi la vérité."

"Je t'ai dit la vérité ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec moi!" m'écriai-je. "Je n'ai rien à voir avec tout ça ! Tu es complètement obsédé depuis que c'est arrivé et il faut que tu arrêtes ! Je ne connais pas ces gens et je ne l'ai jamais fait alors laisse-moi tranquille!"

"Bell…"

"Tu as compris Jacob ! Je peux appeler tes supérieurs et te signaler pour harcèlement. Je te jure que je vais le faire." Je retins mon souffle essayant désespérément de me calmer. "Je le pense. Fais ton enquête mais laisse-moi en dehors de ça. Tu appuies sur une blessure là. C'est comme si tu ne voulais pas que je guérisse." C'était un murmure, je jouais la carte de la culpabilité mais il fallait que je le fasse.

La colère quitta son visage. Il baissa la tête, la hochant lentement. "OK."

"Je pense que tu devrais y aller."

Il finit son café et claqua la tasse sur la table en la reposant puis se leva. Je le suivis à la porte, désireuse qu'il quitte ma maison mais il s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna.

"Tu sais ce dont je me souviens de ce jour au chalet?"

Prise au dépourvu je secouai la tête.

"Je me souviens à quel point tu étais calme." Il détourna les yeux vers la rue. "Je me souviens de deux choses près de l'évier : deux assiettes, deux fourchettes, deux couteaux." Ses yeux revinrent sur moi. "Deux tasses, deux cuillères."

Je déglutis et croisai les bras. "Je lui ai donné à manger. Et alors? Je ne savais pas qui il était. Ce qu'il était."

"Et ton lit Bells." Il ferma les yeux comme si ce souvenir le blessait. "Des draps par terre."

"Quoi ?" murmurai-je, entre la mortification et la peur. J'avais sous-estimé Jacob. J'avais oublié la raison pour laquelle il était là où il était professionnellement parce qu'il le faisait bien. Il ne loupait rien. Il voyait des choses, les reliait entre elles et en tirait les conclusions.

Et il avait toujours de l'intuition, il avait toujours été capable de flairer les menteurs, les tricheurs. Les méchants. Il serait facile de l'accuser d'être paranoïaque et caractériel mais le problème c'est qu'habituellement il avait raison.

"Je t'aime… je l'ai toujours fait…" Il me toucha le visage, passant le bout de ses doigts sur ma joue. Je t'aimerai toujours." Je reculai d'un pas, le forçant à éloigner sa main.

Son visage se durcit et il ouvrit la porte. "Je te laisse tranquille aussi longtemps que tu comprends que je fais ça pour ta sécurité."

"Bien," murmurai-je.

Et ensuite il était parti.

* * *

Je ne savais que faire.

Edward et moi étions censés nous retrouver à six heures mais maintenant j'avais peur de partir. Et si Jacob me surveillait ? Apparemment il était assez fou pour le faire.

Mon téléphone vibra mais c'était juste Rose qui m'envoyait une photo de ses crocus. C'était le printemps alors elle était souvent dans son jardin. Je répondis puis retournai à mes autres sms et ouvris ceux d'Edward. Je n'avais rien effacé depuis quelques jours, tout y était encore. Normalement tout était très vague mais cette fois là ça avait dû être très clair.

_Quitte Portland immédiatement._

Je le supprimai ainsi que tous les autres avant de lui en écrire un nouveau.

_Complication_

Sa réponse fut immédiate. _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?_

_Beaucoup d'yeux. D'oreilles…?_

Mais ensuite je me mis en colère. C'était ma vie. La mienne. J'étais fatiguée de laisser toujours tout arriver… n'avais-je pas déjà réalisé ça l'an dernier ? Après avoir rencontré Edward la première fois ? Ça m'avait ébranlé, m'obligeant à voir ma passivité. Et j'avais changé. J'avais fait quelque chose de différent. J'avais pris ma vie par les cornes. Et l'avais vivement secouée.

Il était temps de refaire pareil. J'attrapai mon téléphone et écrivis un autre message.

_T'inquiète, on se voit à 6 heures, ok?_

_Tu es sûre ?_

_Oui_

Je ne voulais plus attendre que Jake vienne me traquer ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je pris ma voiture et passai devant le poste de police. Sa voiture était garée là alors il était probablement là aussi. En espérant avoir raison, j'allai au centre commercial et achetai un nouveau téléphone, un bon marché et merdique comme celui que j'avais vu Edward utiliser. Je programmai le nouveau numéro et lui envoyai un autre message tout de suite.

_Salut. C'est moi. On se retrouve à 16 h. Hôtel Ruby, Spokane._

_B ?_

_Oui. J'ai dû prendre un autre téléphone, juste au cas où._

Le téléphone sonna. Je sortis pour répondre. "Allô ?"

"Je voulais juste m'assurer que c'était bien toi."

"Ouais. C'est moi."

"D'accord. A tout à l'heure."

En mettant les deux téléphones dans mon sac à main, je m'éloignai, m'arrêtant seulement pour acheter une robe que j'avais vue en entrant. C'était le printemps et c'était chouette et je pensai que ça plairait peut-être à Edward.

* * *

"Le plein est fait," dit Alice, en me remettant les clés de son Audi.

"Merci, Al." Je lui fis la bise. "Je sais que c'est dingue."

"Hé !" Elle leva les mains. "J'ai compris. Je veux dire, tu sais. Si j'étais dans cette situation, je ferais la même chose."

Je ricanai en pensant à Jasper et à la normalité de leur relation. "Merci pour le soutien."

"Quand tu veux." Elle me donna un paquet de Doritos. "Pour le voyage."

En souriant, je le mis dans mon sac de voyage. "Merci."

Jasper fit signe de la main depuis le salon où il regardait un match. Il pensait que ma voiture était en panne et qu'Alice me laissait utiliser la sienne pour faire des courses et rendre visite à des amis. Je doutais qu'il s'en préoccupe vraiment. J'étais la meilleure amie de sa femme - nous avions vécu des années ensemble, envers et contre tout.

Pour lui, ce n'était qu'une autre combine entre nous.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je sortis de leur garage et quittai la ville pour rejoindre l'I-90. Quatre heures plus tard, j'arrivai dans la banlieue de Spokane. Edward et moi avions parlé quelques fois avec mon nouveau téléphone mais maintenant je l'appelai.

"Hé !"

"Hé ! Où es-tu ?" Mon cœur sauta au son de sa voix. "Probablement encore quinze, vingt minutes ? Je pense. Tu y es ?"

"Nan. Presque. James est avec moi."

"Oh," dis-je, déçue.

"Il me dépose," ajouta-t-il, et je pus presque entendre son sourire.

Malgré nos circonstances moins qu'idéales, je ressentis un frisson d'excitation. Nous avions enfin un autre moment ensemble et je voulais en profiter. Nous communiquions par texto, les coups de fil n'étaient qu'occasionnels et il me manquait plus que je ne l'aurais jamais cru. L'avantage, c'est qu'on s'était rapprochés sans être distraits par le contact physique.

Mais j'en avais assez de ça.

Edward m'envoya un texto quand je me garai dans le parking pour me dire dans quelle chambre il était. Je regardai autour de moi pour m'assurer que je n'avais pas été suivie... et puis je me moquai de moi-même. Ce n'était pas un épisode de _Homeland_. Et d'autre part, honnêtement, je n'étais même pas sûre de m'apercevoir si j'étais suivie.

J'entrai dans l'hôtel et pris l'ascenseur jusqu'au deuxième étage. J'allai frapper à la porte de la chambre d'Edward quand elle s'ouvrit et qu'un grand blond sortit en souriant.

"Eh bien ! N'était-ce pas l'illustre sauveur de mon frère ?" dit-il.

"Ouais, salut."

Il était mignon mais pas aussi beau qu'Edward, qui arriva par derrière et le poussa dans le couloir. "James, Bella. Bella, James. Maintenant, file !"

Il avait à peine déguerpi qu'Edward me fit entrer dans la pièce et verrouillé la porte derrière nous.

"Tu m'as manqué, fille," dit-il en m'embrassant.

"Tu m'as manqué," murmurai-je contre sa bouche, tenant son visage dans mes mains. "Tellement."

Je le ressentis maintenant, vraiment senti… la détresse quand il n'était pas avec moi et le soulagement presque écrasant maintenant qu'il l'était. Mon Dieu, depuis quand était-ce devenu si pesant ?

J'essayai de reculer pour pouvoir le regarder mais il bougea jusqu'à mon cou.

"Ne me laisse pas de marques," l'avertis-je, mais j'étais tellement essoufflée que j'avais l'impression de le supplier de le faire.

"Il fait trop chaud pour porter des écharpes."

"Ouais, j'adore ça," dit-il, prenant enfin du recul. Son regard parcourut toute la longueur de mon corps et la robe que je portais.

"Merci." Je souris et lui attrapai la main.

Il me tira sur le lit et nous nous assîmes. "Merci pour l'autre soir, Bella. Tu m'as vraiment fait une fleur, en me prévenant comme ça."

Je hochai la tête en regardant nos mains jointes. S'il y avait eu un moment depuis tout ce temps où j'avais dépassé les limites - ça aurait été là. En envoyant un texto à Edward et compromis une opération officielle et pourtant je le ferais encore et encore si c'était ce qu'il fallait pour le garder libre.

"Hé." Il me fit remonter le menton. "Je le pense vraiment."

"Je sais." Je hochai la tête, haussant les épaules. "J'espère juste... Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas ce que j'espère. Je ne peux pas voir comment ça va se terminer."

"Il y a toujours une issue. Toujours."

"Tu as dit que tu avais un plan ?"

"Oui, c'est vrai."

"Est-ce que ça inclut que tu sortes de cette vie ?"

"J'ai dit que je le ferais, Bella."

"D'accord." Je lui serrai les mains et lâchai prise. "Parce qu'il y a plus. Toute cette histoire avec... Jacob."

Le visage d'Edward s'assombrit.

"Il, euh... c'est comme s'il savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose au chalet. Il se doute de quelque chose. Et il semble penser que je peux le mener à toi. Pire, il pense qu'il y a une possibilité que je t'aie prévenu l'autre soir."

"Comment pourrait-il savoir ça ? Il a déconné avec ton téléphone ?"

"Non, je ne crois pas mais c'est pour ça que j'ai le nouveau. Juste au cas où. Je ne sais plus maintenant. Il... agit bizarrement. Comme s'il était… dérangé, presque."

"Tu dois rester loin de lui."

"Je sais, je sais. Je lui ai dit aujourd'hui, quand il est venu et a balancé tout ça."

"Je vais le tuer. S'il te touche, je le tue."

"J'espère que ça ne fait pas partie de ton plan…" le taquinai-je, pour essayer d'alléger le moment.

Edward se calma sur les oreillers, me tirant sur ses genoux. "Non, mais je ferai ce qu'il faut."

Il était dur sous moi. Je m'ajustai, baissai un peu ma robe mais il glissa ses mains vers le haut de mes cuisses et sous ma robe. Je me penchai sur lui, l'embrassai et il répondit, faisant courir sa langue dans ma bouche et ses mains sur mon cul.

Soudain, il me retourna sur le dos, se positionnant entre mes cuisses. Se frottant contre moi, ses baisers devinrent agressifs jusqu'à ce qu'il enlève ma culotte.

"Mes chaussures," soupirai-je, tendant la main vers les sandales à lanière que je portais.

"Laisse-les." Je sentis alors sa bouche sur moi, chaude, humide et pressante.

Contrairement à notre première fois ensemble, je jouis assez vite. Il s'essuya la bouche sur l'intérieur de ma cuisse, s'assit et enleva son t-shirt. "J'adore ton goût, fille."

"Laisse-moi voir quel goût tu as," dis-je, dépassée par une envie presque primitive de le posséder comme il venait de me posséder. Il tira sur ma robe, alors je l'enlevai, suivie par mes chaussures. Elles étaient sexy, ouais, mais un peu ridicule au lit.

Je poussai Edward pour qu'il soit couché à plat, enlevai ses baskets, son jean et son boxer. Souriant, il mit ses mains derrière la tête et me regarda m'activer.

J'enroulai mes lèvres autour de lui et commençai à sucer, satisfaite quand le sourire arrogant sur son visage disparut, remplacé par la vulnérabilité et le plaisir. Je le travaillai pendant un long moment, en m'arrêtant pour utiliser mes mains quand j'avais des crampes à la mâchoire. Haletant, il alternait, entre les yeux fermés et me regarder fixement : ma bouche, mes mains, mes seins. Je venais juste de lécher sa longueur et recommençai à sucer quand il se figea, en enfonçant ses mains dans mes cheveux.

"Ne t'arrête pas…" gémit-il. "Bel-Bella !"

Je le fis jouir, avalant rapidement avant de le lâcher. Il y avait un coca sur la table de chevet, je l'attrapai et en bus une longue gorgée.

"Merde, fille, je te garde définitivement maintenant."

"Tu devrais."

"Je le ferai."


	19. Epave

.

**\- CHAPITRE 19 -**

EPAVE

Edward posa sa main sur mon ventre, passant son pouce sur mon tatouage. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens. Mon cœur se serra. Le tatouage avait été quelque chose de spontané, quelqu'un que je n'avais pas l'habitude d'être. La pensée derrière lui, cependant il n'y avait rien à regretter.

Je passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux, me souvenant de la première fois où je l'avais vu. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts, un peu plus foncés. Ça avait été difficile de voir sa beauté à ce moment-là, alors que la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser c'était de lui sauver la vie.

"Quand tu étais petit que voulais-tu être ?" lui demandai-je.

"Comme mon père. Je voulais _être _mon père." Il soupira en posant sa tête sur mon ventre. "Et puis je suis devenu lui, et maintenant... je veux être autre chose."

Nous restâmes silencieux. Ses cheveux me chatouillaient. "Qu'est-ce que tu voulais être ?" demanda-t-il.

"Tout. Ça changeait tout le temps, pompier, garde-côte. A moment donné je voulais être vendeuse de glace dans un camion." Edward souffla en embrassant mon ventre. "Institutrice. Celui-là est resté avec moi, évidemment."

"Tu serais une bonne institutrice."

"Je ne pourrai pas le devenir si je disparais avec toi."

"Tu pourrais… faire l'école à la maison. Nos enfants."

En me moquant je poussai son visage jusqu'à ce qu'il me regarde.

Il sourit puis se mit à rire jusqu'à ce que je lui tire l'oreille.

"Aïe," fit-il toujours en rigolant.

"Tu te moques de moi !"

"Peut-être, peut-être pas."

"Ouais. bien. Je ne pense pas."

"Quoi, l'école à la maison ou les enfants ?" Il sourit.

"Oh les deux."

"Hum." Il se rallongea, sa joue posée sur mon ventre.

C'était beaucoup de chose auxquelles penser pour moi alors je mis mes doigts dans ses cheveux à nouveau. "Film préféré."

"_Sa Majesté des mouches_."

Je levai ma tête de l'oreiller. "Vraiment."

"Hum."

"C'est un bon film. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des années. Tu sais le livre est incroyable aussi. Il…"

"Je l'ai lu." Ça me surprit. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. 'Sa majesté des mouches' était un livre qu'on lisait en élémentaire… enfin quand j'y étais. Peut-être que je projetais un certain nombre de stéréotypes sur Edward, même subtilement. Cela me fit me sentir mal.

"Qu'est-ce qui te plaisait ?"

"La civilisation contre la sauvagerie. Dois-je suivre les règles ou les inventer au fur et à mesure ? Qu'est-ce qui est naturel ? Bénéfique ? Meilleur ?" Il haussa les épaules.

Je cogitai pendant un moment sur cela, essayant de comprendre comment tout ça était relié au gars dont j'étais tombé amoureuse. Comment le relier à moi.

Il me pinça la hanche.

"Si tu pouvais aller n'importe où, partout, où irais-tu ? " lui demandai-je.

"Je ne sais vraiment pas," dit-il. "Et toi ?"

"En Italie."

Il me regarda. "Où en Italie ?"

"Cinque Terre. C'est joli et près de la mer. Une de mes amies y est allée à l'université. Elle m'a envoyé une carte postale. Je dois encore l'avoir, sur mon frigo. C'est là-bas que j'irai."

"Je regarderai ça."

"Nous irons un jour."

"Nous le ferons." Il sourit en se levant.

"Quel est ton plan Edward ?" chuchotai-je.

Il embrassa mon tatouage en suivant le tracé de la lettre avec sa langue.

"Hé," ris-je, ça chatouillait. "Allez !"

Il rampa, planant au-dessus de moi. "Tu ne vas pas aimer."

Mon sourire se fana. "Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Nous devrons être séparés pendant un moment."

"Une autre année ?" demandai-je, ma gorge se serrant à cette idée.

"Non. Bon sang, non !" Il ferma les yeux, secoua la tête. "Non. Mais un petit moment. Ce... truc avec Jake Black - ça m'inquiète, Bella. Je connais ce genre de type. Il est comme un chien avec un os et il ne lâchera pas prise. Je ne peux pas t'entraîner là-dedans."

"J'y suis déjà dedans."

"Je sais." Il me regarda, son inquiétude était apparente. "Et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment... et je pense qu'il faut que... l'éloigner de toi et le seul moyen c'est de m'éloigner de toi pendant un moment."

"Tu t'en vas," dis-je, en sentant quelque chose se serrer à l'intérieur de moi.

"Un petit moment," répéta-t-il.

Une partie de moi savait qu'il avait raison. Il fallait qu'il crée de la distance entre nous, qu'il fasse croire à Jake qu'il avait tort ou qu'Edward avait changé d'avis. Mais une autre partie de moi, l'égoïste, l'irrationnel, l'amoureuse... rejetait cette partie. C'était une partie de moi que je n'avais jamais rencontrée auparavant, probablement parce que je n'avais jamais ressenti tout ça avant. Je l'aimais mais ça ? Ça me prenait par surprise.

Peut-être qu'une certaine distance serait bonne. Je pourrais peut-être prendre un peu de recul.

"Bella." Il s'éloigna un peu. "Parle-moi."

"Que veux-tu que je te dise ?" Je touchai sa joue. " Tu as raison. C'est... mieux si tu pars."

"Pendant un moment."

"Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire ça," murmurai-je.

"Parce que c'est vrai. _Je reviendrai_ te chercher mais il faut qu'on laisse la situation se calmer. Il a failli m'attraper, Bella. Et maintenant, il t'a repérée. C'est dangereux ici et si on continue comme ça, ça va s'aggraver. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas te laisser dans cette situation."

Et il avait tout à fait raison. Je le savais. Si on continuait dans cette voie, on chuterait et puis qu'aurions-nous? Rien. Je m'imaginais en train de trier les décombres de ma vie ruinée, essayant en vain de ramasser les morceaux dans une cellule de prison - celle d'Edward et peut-être même la mienne. Si nous réussissons à survivre.

"Regarde-moi, Bella."

C'est ce que je fis.

"Je te retrouverai."

Je me sentis m'effondrer. J'essayai de le repousser mais il ne voulait pas bouger. "Je le pense vraiment. Je te l'ai dit avant et je l'ai fait, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'ai trouvée."

"Ouais." Je hochai la tête en m'essuyant le visage.

"Tu es la bonne pour moi."

Peut-être que oui, mais... "Tu devrais y aller, alors."

"Pas comme ça," dit-il. "Pas si tu me regardes comme ça."

Je le regardai fixement. "Comment ?"

"Comme si c'était ..." Ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens, ne me laissant pas partir. "Ce n'est pas le cas."

Edward m'avait déjà promis une fois qu'il me retrouverait et il avait tenu parole. Maintenant il me demandait de le faire encore une fois. La seule différence, c'était qu'à l'époque je n'avais rien à perdre. Bien sûr, j'avais eu des sentiments - mais je savais que je ne le reverrai plus jamais.

Mais j'avais eu tort. Et ça avait mené à ça et maintenant... maintenant j'avais quelque chose à perdre. L'idée de ne plus jamais le revoir était presque paralysante.

"Tu me fais confiance ?"

Je hochai la tête.

"Ouais ? Parce que tu donnes l'impression que tu es sur le point de t'enfuir."

Réalisant à quel point je devenais rigide, je me détendis et enroulai mes bras et mes jambes autour de lui je le tirai vers moi. Il embrassa mon oreille, mon cou.

"Je te fais confiance."

"Tu veux que je sorte du jeu et je le ferai. C'est mon dernier boulot. Je te le promets."

Ses mots me touchèrent au cœur. "Ne promets pas, fais ce que tu as à faire. Fais ce qui est juste."

"J'essaie," dit-il, en tendant la main entre nous. Il me toucha là où j'étais encore humide.

Je m'ouvris, le laissai faire, levai mes hanches pour rencontrer les siennes. "C'est à ça que je pense…" dit-il, s'alignant. "Quand je serai parti. Je pense à toi et comment c'est... d'être en toi..." Il poussa, m'embrassant, étouffant ses paroles, mes sons.

* * *

"On ne peut pas rester longtemps," dis-je, les yeux fermés, au bord du sommeil.

"Je sais." Edward embrassa mon front. "J'ai réglé mon réveil sur 5 heures."

"D'accord."

Nous dérivâmes, bercés par le doux bourdonnement du centre-ville de Spokane. _C'est notre vie, pensai-je. Motels, hôtels, petites chambres et lits en désordre..._

_J'espère que ce n'est pas pour toujours._


	20. Subterfuge

.

**\- CHAPITRE 20 -**

SUBTERFUGE

Quand je me réveillais Edward était assis au pied du lit en train de discuter tranquillement au téléphone. Je pouvais dire par sa posture et la façon dont il passait sa main dans ses cheveux qu'il était fatigué. En bâillant je regardai l'heure sur la petite horloge digitale à côté du lit.

4 h 30… une bonne heure pour se lever.

En me dégageant des draps je me glissai hors du lit et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Edward lorsque je refermai la porte. Il sourit à moitié, levant les yeux au ciel à ce qu'il entendait au téléphone. Je lui envoyai un baiser et entrai dans la douche espérant que ça me réveillerait assez pour que je puisse conduire pour rentrer chez moi.

J'espérai qu'Edward se joindrait à moi dans la douche mais quand je sortis il était toujours au téléphone, parlant normalement cette fois. Je m'essuyai et m'enroulai les cheveux dans une serviette et revins dans la chambre, la climatisation me fit frissonner.

"J'y vais, appelle quand tu es dehors," dis Edward en raccrochant. Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et me regarda traverser la chambre nue avant de se racler la gorge.

"Tu me taquines ?"

"Jamais." Je jetai un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule, pas surprise quand il m'attaqua sur le lit. J'enveloppai mes jambes autour de lui – le pantalon de jogging gris était de retour – et il me fit un long baiser paresseux.

"Nous avons le temps pour un coup rapide ?" demanda-t-il.

"Ça dépend rapide comment…" dis-je, me remettant dans les draps.

Vingt minutes et une autre douche plus tard, j'étais habillée pour de bon.

"Plus de robes ?" plaisanta-t-il, me regardant enfiler un jean et un débardeur.

"Je n'en ai amené qu'une," dis-je, en lui jetant ma serviette. "Pourquoi, ça te plait les robes ?"

"C'est toi qui me plais," dit-il, en se débarrassant de la serviette. "Les robes rendent simplement les choses plus faciles."

Je secouai la tête en riant. "Romantique."

"Pas de ça avec moi, fille. Tu aimes ça au moins autant que moi."

Je rougis, refermai, mon sac et m'assis sur le lit. "Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'aimais pas."

"Quand nous sortirons d'ici tu pourras en porter tout le temps."

"Sauf l'hiver."

"Oui."

"Alors qui était-ce tout à l'heure au téléphone ? James ?"

"Oui."

"Tout va bien ?"

"Oui nous repassions les détails. Il veut toujours précipiter les choses. Un jour ça lui causera des ennuis."

"Tu dis que tu es le plus pratique des deux ?"

"Quelque chose comme ça."

Je souris. "Ça c'est drôle."

"C'est toi qui es drôle," rétorqua-t-il, en me tirant pour pouvoir me prendre dans ses bras. "Hé. Promets-moi que tu feras attention."

Fermant les yeux, je passai mes bras autour de sa taille et le serrai encore plus fort. "Ça devrait être à moi de te dire ça, non ?"

"Promets-le."

"Je te le promets."

"Laisse ce porc tranquille."

_Facile, _pensai-je. "Je le ferai."

"Et attends-moi… simplement. Après ça nous aurons ce que nous voulons et pourrons être ensemble."

"Ça ressemble à un rêve," soupirai-je, en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir embrasser son menton râpeux. "Tu dois me promettre d'être prudent aussi."

"Je ferai de mon mieux."

"Tu es sûr que tu ne peux pas me donner quelques détails ? Même petits ?"

"Non." Il baissa la tête pour me regarder. "Tu sais que je ne peux pas. Tu ne dois rien savoir. C'est mieux de cette façon."

J'opinai et posai ma tête contre son torse.

"Je sais que ça parait louche, mais…"

"Je sais, je sais. Tu ne veux pas que je sois impliquée."

"Ouais. Reste innocente, Bella. Je t'en prie."

"Un peu tard pour ça…"

"Connerie." Il recula me tenant à bout de bras. " Tu n'as rien fait de mal… à part m'aimer."

"Il n'y a rien de mal à ça," ris-je, me dégageant de son emprise juste pour pouvoir le bousculer. Je ne savais pas d'où venait cet enjouement. Je suppose que c'était Edward qui le faisait sortir de moi.

Mais il sourit comme le vaurien qu'il était. "Exactement."

* * *

Cette fois-ci se dire au revoir avait été plus difficile.

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de pleurer bien que j'aie essayé et même James semblait désolé pour moi. Pour nous.

Edward resta stoïque, se penchant par la vitre de la portière avant que je parte. "Il n'y a que la mort qui pourrait m'empêcher de revenir, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Ne dis jamais ça," dis-je, angoissée à cette idée. "N'en parle même pas."

"Hé." Il attrapa mon menton en me tirant pour que je le regarde. "Tout ça ? Ce n'est rien dans le grand schéma. C'est impossible que notre rencontre ait été un hasard. C'est réel. C'est à nous."

Sa conviction était puissante. Je me retrouvai à absorber sa force, désolée de l'avoir laissé porter tout le poids tout seul. Il avait toujours été positif, confiant en nous alors que tout ce que j'avais fait c'était de vivre dans la peur. Je disais que j'avais la foi – il était temps de commencer à agir en le croyant vraiment.

"Je te crois," dis-je.

"Ne l'oublie pas."

Je tripotai mon téléphone, à peine capable de voir l'application de navigation à travers mes larmes. "Je ne l'oublierai pas."

"Je viendrai, je te trouverai."

"D'accord."

"Je le pense. Même si la situation dit le contraire, même si…" Il secoua la tête. "Même quand ça devient difficile. Ne lâche pas ça."

Je hochai la tête.

"Je te fais confiance," dis-je, en hochant la tête. "Je t'aime, d'accord ? Sois prudent… on se voit bientôt."

"Oui. " Il se baissa et m'embrassa bruyamment. "Je t'aime."

Partir me faisait physiquement mal. Je le regardai brièvement dans le rétroviseur, en train de monter dans une autre voiture avec James. Et puis il était parti et j'étais partie, mettant des kilomètres entre nous.

Au début, j'avais peur, l'estomac noué, imaginant Jacob partout où je regardais. Au fur et à mesure que je m'éloignais de Spokane, je me sentis plus détendue. Mon périple se déroula sans incident et, grâce au printemps à Washington, ce coin était d'une beauté indéniable. Le soleil se leva avec un rougeoiement, éclairant le ciel, et j'étais reconnaissante d'en être témoin. J'espérais qu'Edward le regardait aussi. C'était un homme dur mais c'était un romantique. Il remarquait les petites choses, les jolies choses.

Il était midi passé quand j'arrivai chez Alice. En utilisant la télécommande, je me garai dans le garage, contente d'avoir accompli ce que j'avais prévu. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer qu'il n'y aurait pas de complications à partir de maintenant.

"La voici l'amante maudite !" roucoula-t-elle, quand je franchis la porte. "Tu veux du chocolat chaud ? Je pourrais l'ajouter à ton café ?"

"Ce serait génial."

Elle hocha la tête, s'affairant dans la cuisine. "Comment ça s'est passé ?"

"Bien." Je m'appuyai contre le comptoir à côté d'elle. "Il va disparaître un moment. Se faire oublier et laisser les choses se calmer."

Alice souffla. "C'est dur... mais c'est bien. Tu as besoin d'un peu de temps pour toi à cause de cette folie."

"Je sais." Je me frottai le visage. "C'est de la folie. Je n'aurais jamais pensé être dans une situation pareille..." Je fis une grimace tellement ce que je disais était ridicule puis je ris. "Tu vois ce que je veux dire."

"En fait je sais." Elle remua une longue cuillère dans une tasse à café surdimensionnée. "Guimauves ?"

"Non merci." Je mis mes mains autour de la tasse. "C'est bien."

"Alors, ne sois pas fâchée..."

"Oh mon Dieu, Al, quoi ?" Je posai le mug, en me raidissant. Des images d'une Alice émotionnelle avec le cerveau d'une femme enceinte, crachant le morceau à quelqu'un, me traversa l'esprit.

"Non, non, rien de mal. Juste... Jasper voulait simplement aider il a commencé à fouiller dans ta voiture..."

"Quoi ?!"

"Je ne savais pas qu'il allait le faire ! J'ai fait une sieste et quand je me suis levée, il était tout Tim l'homme à outils. Tu sais comment il est, il est très serviable et c'est encore pire maintenant que je suis enceinte, et bien, ce n'est généralement pas une mauvaise chose..."

"Alice..."

"Ouais, donc il a dit qu'il n'y avait rien qui clochait avec ta voiture, ce qui, évidemment, est vrai, et tu sais qu'il a un sixième sens pour ces choses."

"Un peu comme toi."

"Exactement !" Elle semblait soulagée. "Exactement comme moi, donc j'ai dû lui dire un petit bout de la vérité."

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?" demandai-je, en essayant de rester calme. En réalité, je savais que je pouvais faire confiance à Jasper quoi qu'il arrive, c'était une bonne chose. La mauvaise, c'est que plus de gens connaissaient le secret moins c'était un secret.

"Je lui ai juste dit que tu avais des trucs à faire et que Jacob te tapait sur les nerfs alors tu as échangé les voitures."

"Oh, comme si c'était normal !" gloussai-je, légèrement hystérique. "Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?"

Elle arqua un sourcil. "Tu sais qu'il pense que Jake est le plus gros connard du monde." C'était vrai. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment appréciés, surtout quand je sortais avec Jacob. "Il est devenu très protecteur, en fait, voulait savoir si tu avais des ennuis. Je lui ai dit que tu allais très bien et que c'était personnel." Elle sourit. "Il sait qu'il y a plus que ça mais il a laissé tomber."

Je la dévisageai, en jouant avec l'anse de mon mug.

"Il me fait confiance, Bella. Il était blessé que nous n'avions rien dit avant."

"Je sais et j'en suis désolée," dis-je, me sentant comme une sale égoïste. "Je ne voulais pas rendre les choses difficiles avec Jasper."

"Ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas exactement une situation typique. Allons juste..." Elle secoua la tête. "Traverser tout ça. Sache juste que si tu as besoin d'aide, Jasper est là. D'accord ?"

Je doutais que Jasper serait "là" s'il savait ce que cela impliquait mais j'appréciais qu'il veuille s'impliquer.

"J'espère qu'on n'en arrivera jamais là."

"Sans blague." Elle sortit de la cuisine. "Allez, viens. On a assemblé le berceau hier soir et je veux te le montrer !"

Je la suivis, me sentant plus légère que je ne l'avais fait depuis un moment. Ma vie était folle, mon ex était encore plus fou et mon petit copain actuel était aux abonnés absents mais j'avais toujours Alice.

Et Jasper, apparemment.

* * *

C'était peut-être le calme avant la tempête. Je n'en étais pas sûre mais ma vie n'était plus du tout mouvementée.

Les jours se transformèrent en semaines puis en mois. J'allai en cours puis au travail.

Alice, Emmett et moi avons organisé une fête surprise pour Rose. J'avais les lundis margarita avec Rose quand je ne travaillais pas et parfois, si je me sentais espiègle, même quand je devais travailler. Nous avons tous aidé à décorer la chambre de Bébé Whitlock, en rigolant aux caprices fantasques d'Alice. Le prochain ordre du jour était la fête prénatale d'Alice.

L'école. Le bar. Les engagements sociaux. C'était comme ça dans ma vie avant qu'Edward ne s'y réintroduise.

Cette sérénité avait été la bienvenue mais maintenant elle me nouait l'estomac parce que je n'avais pas d'idée où il se trouvait ni ce qu'il faisait, s'il avait terminé son "dernier travail" ou s'il avait été pris en train d'essayer. Je n'avais eu aucune nouvelle de lui, rien aux nouvelles, ni sur Internet. Alors que je m'attendais à ce silence, ça faisait un peu plus mal chaque jour.

Mais je n'avais pas de nouvelles de Jacob non plus. Parfois, je sentais la perte de l'amitié qui nous liait mais j'étais surtout soulagée qu'il me laisse tranquille. Il était devenu pesant à la fin et je ne pouvais même pas le regarder sans avoir l'impression d'être malhonnête. Je n'avais jamais été ce genre de personne et ça me pesait maintenant.

Le matin de la fête d'Alice, j'étais multitâche : glacer des cupcakes tout en essayant de faire en sorte que son énorme sac cadeau soit présentable. Je me demandais si du papier de soie coloré était vraiment nécessaire ou juste un gadget pour que les emballeurs de cadeaux merdiques comme moi se sentent mieux, j'y étais presque arrivée quand ma sonnette retentit.

Je détestais quand les gens venaient sans m'appeler et il n'y avait que deux ou trois personnes qui en avaient l'habitude. Je ne fus donc pas surprise en voyant Jacob par la fenêtre de ma chambre.

En soupirant, j'ouvris la porte.

"Salut, Jake."

"Bella." Il hocha la tête poliment, les mains dans le dos. "Je ne voulais pas te déranger mais tu as changé ton numéro et je ne savais pas comment te contacter."

C'était vrai. J'avais obtenu une nouvelle ligne dans un effort pour me distancer et Edward était le seul à avoir le numéro de mon téléphone prépayé. Traite-moi de paranoïaque mais c'était une bonne idée à l'époque.

"Oui, je l'ai fait. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Il sourit. "As-tu déjà connu un de ces moments où toutes les planètes s'alignent ? Comme si tout se reliait et que la chose que tu attends... arrive ?"

Rien de tout cela ne me rendait trop confiante. Je haussai les épaules puis hochai la tête. "Je veux dire, oui. C'est toujours... bien."

"Bien est un euphémisme." Il prit une grande respiration, tout en souriant. "Mais écoute, d'abord je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement. Je sais maintenant que c'était déplacé."

"D'accord." Je hochai la tête mais je l'étudiais aussi. Je ne lui faisais pas confiance. Je ne pouvais pas - surtout en sachant qu'il ne me faisait pas confiance non plus. Il fallait toujours mettre les choses en perspective avec Jake. "C'est pour ça que tu es là ?"

"Waouh. Je ne peux pas passer dire bonjour à une vieille amie ?" demanda-t-il, laissant enfin tomber le masque. Ah, le voilà : irritation.

Je me décalai inconfortablement. "Comment va Leah ?"

Il se redressa. "Nous ne nous voyons plus. Ça a été une période chargée pour moi et ça ne marchait pas entre nous. Ce qui m'amène à la raison de ma présence ici. J'ai récemment reçu des nouvelles d'Edward Masen."

Mon cœur s'effondra mais comme toujours, je restai impassible. "Oh ? Grosse percée dans l'affaire ?"

"On peut dire ça." Tout soupçon de sourire disparut et il s'approcha un peu plus, les mains dans les poches. "Il y avait un contrat au Mexique, près de la frontière. L'affaire a mal tourné."

Des mots que j'espérais ne jamais entendre.

Mais quand même. _Le Mexique ?_

Mes pieds étaient collés au sol mais à l'intérieur, c'était comme si j'avais été projetée sous l'eau, ballottée par les vagues les plus violentes.

"Je prends l'avion ce soir pour vérifier mais..." Il soupira. "Bells, on dirait bien qu'il est mort."


	21. Chandelier

.

**\- CHAPITRE 21 -**

CHANDELIER

"C'est… malheureux pour lui, je suppose." Mon estomac se mit à tanguer et j'avalai difficilement, inquiète de vomir sur ses chaussures en cuir. "C'est le genre de chose qu'il faisait, non ? Alors…"

Jacob hocha la tête, son regard fixe me rappelant celui d'un serpent.

Je secouai la tête. "Pourquoi me dis-tu cela, Jacob ?"

"Je pensais que tu apprécierais que cette histoire se termine," dit-il, en fronçant les sourcils.

"Se termine pour toi tu veux dire," dis-je, en maudissant le tremblement dans ma voix. Il me fallait chaque once de discipline pour ne pas imploser… ou exploser. "Je t'ai demandé d'arrêter de venir."

Ses yeux s'adoucirent. "Je sais. Et… j'aurai dû. Mais ça a été un grand défi et j'ai pensé que tu méritais de le savoir."

"D'accord. Bon, il faut que j'y aille - Alice m'attend." Il hocha la tête de façon hésitante et je lui refermai la porte au nez, en respirant profondément et me calmant jusqu'à ce que la nausée s'en aille. Après un moment j'entendis ses pas s'éloigner puis le vrombissement de sa Mustang.

Le désespoir m'assaillit et je m'écroulai par terre. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Jacob ne me ferait pas ça, pas vrai ? Il ne mentirait pas – pas de cette façon. Et pas sur quelque chose d'aussi sérieux. Mais je ne savais pas.

Je ne savais plus rien sur personne actuellement.

En fait je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles d'Edward depuis neuf semaines. _Neuf_. Il pouvait être n'importe où. Au Canada, aux Etats-Unis ou au Mexique aussi. Il pourrait être mort. Je fermai les yeux, repliai mes genoux et appuyai mon front contre eux. Comment allai-je faire pour traverser la fête du bébé d'Alice ? Mon cœur battait si fort et mon estomac me faisait mal. Mon anxiété était à son comble.

Il m'avait dit d'avoir confiance. D'avoir confiance.

J'avais confiance en lui mais si ça faisait parti de ses projets il s'agissait d'une cascade ambitieuse à passer. La colère m'envahit qu'il m'ait laissé si longtemps dans l'obscurité bien que ce soit pour me protéger. Ne savait-il pas que ça allait me tuer ? Ne pas savoir était déjà suffisant – mais entendre _qu'il était mort _?

Mais j'étais énervée contre Jake aussi, contre sa cruauté. Et même si les choses n'étaient pas comme elles semblaient l'être il n'avait aucun droit de partager cette information avec moi. Spécialement après que je lui ai demandé d'arrêter de me contacter. En tremblant je me levai et pris mon téléphone sur la table basse en allant vers la cuisine.

J'ouvris mon ordinateur portable et cherchai le site des Narcotiques, l'équipe d'enquêteurs dont Jacob faisait partie. Je me souvins qu'il y a deux ans quand il avait été promu combien il avait été fier et excité de passer de la patrouille à cette équipe spécialisée. C'était elle, qui avec le FBI, avait mené des opérations conduisant à la destruction de plusieurs laboratoires de méthamphétamine majeurs dans l'Etat de Washington. L'arrestation d'Edward Masen était l'une des nombreuses et la principale raison pour laquelle Jake avait l'autorisation de le rechercher une fois qu'il s'était échappé.

J'en avais assez des conneries de Jake. Il avait toujours été condescendant et dur mais il avait dépassé les limites. Au lieu d'être un ami, il s'était servi de son statut d'officier pour m'interroger et me harceler. Et en tant qu'officier il avait utilisé son statut de vieil ami pour me contacter, pour tenter de me culpabiliser en disant des choses dont il n'avait aucune preuve.

Je trouvai le numéro que je cherchais et puis… je tentai ma chance.

"Bonjour, officier Ateara. Je m'appelle Bella Swan. L'un de vos officiers me harcèle et j'aimerai faire un rapport."

* * *

Grâce à un comprimé qu'il me restait de mon dernier voyage en avion, je m'étais calmée en arrivant à la fête d'Alice. Je fis de mon mieux pour paraître normale, ne voulant paraître ni excitée ni trop lente mais à la fin ça n'avait aucune importance. Rose et Alice étaient elles aussi très agitées, comme si elles avaient pris des excitants.

Cette pensée me fit ricaner intérieurement. Et ensuite me donna envie de pleurer à tel point que je dus m'excuser pour aller à la salle de bain jusqu'à ce que ça me passe.

Je m'aspergeai le visage d'eau froide et sortis dans le couloir.

"Attache-le autour du chandelier… l'autre… Emmett !" disait Rose, en tenant le plateau de cupcakes que j'avais amené d'une main et en faisant des gestes de l'autre.

"Va le faire," dis-je en lui prenant le plateau et lui cognant la hanche avec la mienne. "Il n'a pas la moindre idée de quoi tu lui parles."

"De toute évidence," coupa-t-elle, en se précipitant à l'endroit où son mari essayait d'attraper un groupe de ballons gonflables. "Je ne veux pas que ça soit trop symétrique, Em… ça va mieux quand…"

Sa voix s'estompa lorsque j'allai déposer les petits gâteaux et me dirigeai vers le salon où Alice était assise avec sa grand-mère et plusieurs vieilles dames, les régalant d'histoires étranges sur sa grossesse.

"Ça va Bell ?" demanda la mère d'Alice, ne ratant rien, je m'assis à côté d'elle. J'avais grandi avec Tia Brandon, elle me connaissait probablement mieux que ma propre mère.

"Je ne suis pas très en forme mais ça ira." Je forçai un sourire acceptant le mimosa que Jasper me présenta. Espérons que ça n'aurait aucun mauvais effet mélangé avec le comprimé.

"Tu sembles triste." Elle baissa la voix, parlant plus près.

"Pas triste." Je posai ma tête contre son épaule. "Simplement fatiguée."

Entre les nouvelles de la mort d'Edward… ou quoi que ce soit… et dénoncer Jacob, triste n'était pas la pire des émotions négative qui m'assaillait.

L'officier Ateara avait été très poli au téléphone mais il m'avait informée que la mauvaise conduite d'un policier ne devait pas être prise à la légère et que si je voulais déposer une plainte officielle il existait un protocole spécifique. Il se souvenait de moi depuis le chalet. Et il connaissait personnellement Jacob… alors il promit de lui en parler. Je ne pouvais pas dire s'il essayait de me calmer ou s'il me prenait au sérieux mais cela m'importait peu. L'important était de me débarrasser de Jake.

Parce que s'il posait à nouveau un pied chez moi ou essayait de m'intimider ou de m'ennuyer, je déposerai une plainte officielle.

* * *

Cette nuit-là recroquevillée dans mon lit, je me laissai pleurer.

Il y avait longtemps que le comprimé ne faisait plus effet et maintenant j'étais fatiguée. Fatiguée par la fête pour le bébé – qui avait été diabolique à la lumière des nouvelles de Jacob – épuisée à cause du stress.

Je priai pour qu'Edward me contacte bientôt, quelque chose – n'importe quoi. Il fallait que je sache qu'il allait bien parce que je n'avais pas du tout anticipé ça et ça m'envoyait valser dans la pire boucle de ma vie.

Incapable de dormir je traînai mon ordinateur portable sur le lit et cherchai. Son affiche du FBI avait toujours le même aspect sans mention de mort ni de capture.

Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi seule. Il n'y avait personne à qui je pouvais parler de ça.

Ne le savais-je pas en m'impliquant avec Edward ? N'avais-je pas su que ce serait difficile… qu'il y aurait des complications ? A quoi avais-je pensé ?

Je suppose que je n'y avais pas réfléchi ou simplement avec mon cœur. Parce que personne ne m'avait traité comme Edward, ne m'avait regardé ou aimé comme il le faisait. Le lien que nous avions tissé au chalet avait une vie propre et aucun retour en arrière n'était possible.

A présent je devais aller jusqu'au bout, voir si Edward était aussi invincible que ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Quoi qu'il en soit ma vie était à la croisée des chemins et les choses ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes. J'avais des décisions sérieuses à prendre.

Peu importe les circonstances, une chose était claire pour moi : cette fois je quitterai Seattle pour de bon.

Et si Edward était en vie, nous ferions notre vie ailleurs.

Et s'il était mort je ne pourrais pas supporter de rester.

* * *

Le matin avant de sortir du lit, je vérifiai dans mon ordinateur.

L'affiche du FBI avait été mise à jour.

DECEDE.

Mon cœur se brisa. Je le fixai, mes yeux parcourant les mots rouge vif encore et encore, incapable d'y croire. Jacob avait vérifié je suppose.

Je rangeai mon ordinateur et revins sous la couverture. Il n'y aurait pas cours aujourd'hui…

Pas de travail.

Rien du tout.

Un jour passa.

Puis un autre.

Je me traînais hors du lit pour manger et aller aux toilettes. Pour prendre une douche et ouvrir les fenêtres. Appeler les filles en leur assurant que j'allais bien, malgré la grippe.

Ma mère appela. Je l'envoyai sur la messagerie vocale.

Jake avait dû rentrer à Seattle mais il avait enfin compris le message et il se faisait rare. Soit ça, soit l'officier Ateara avait tenu parole et lui avait parlé.

Je fixai mon téléphone, m'assurant qu'il était chargé, souhaitant qu'il sonne, bipe ou n'importe quoi. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Le quatrième jour, je m'habillai et allai à mon marché fermier préféré pour prendre une bouteille de vin, du pain français et des ingrédients pour une salade. Être à l'extérieur me fit du bien, la brise purifie. Je parcourus chaque allée, regardant tout. Je réalisai que c'était mieux que d'être chez moi, d'attendre dans la prison qu'était devenue ma maison.

J'attrapai un brin de basilic tout comme m'importe qui le ferait. "Oh, désolée !" dis-je, en jetant un coup d'œil. Leah, la belle fille avec qui Jake était sorti brièvement, me regarda fixement, aussi mal à l'aise que moi. "Je veux dire. Salut. Leah."

"Salut, Bella." Elle fit un pas en arrière. "Comment vas-tu ?"

Je dis : "Ça va mieux," je pris du basilic et je lui fis signe d'en faire autant.

"Ouais ?" Elle pencha la tête, un regard inquiet sur son visage. "Tout va bien ?"

Surprise, je hochai la tête. Elle avait eu l'air si froide les autres fois où nous nous étions rencontrées. "Ouais. J'en ai marre de tout ça. Un rhume... un truc. Grippe."

Elle n'avait pas l'air très convaincue mais elle hocha la tête.

"Et toi ?" demandai-je, en m'écartant pour laisser passer les gens. "Ça fait longtemps."

"Oui, c'est vrai. Je suis sûre que tu sais que j'ai rompu avec Jake il y a un moment, alors..."

Elle l'avait largué ? C'était une nouvelle. "Il a dit que ça n'avait pas marché."

"Vraiment ?" Un sourire amer lui traversa le visage et elle ricana. "Intéressant."

Je grimaçai, ne voulant pas d'infos sur leur rupture mais elle m'attrapa le coude et me tira dans un endroit plus calme avant de continuer. "Jacob est en train de se faire contrôler en ce moment pour quelques incohérences concernant ses méthodes."

Un peu choquée qu'elle me le dise, je me penchai. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Je ne peux pas entrer dans les détails sur les autres trucs... mais..." En se penchant, elle posa son panier par terre. "Je vais te dire : quand on était ensemble, il disparaissait la nuit. Même les nuits où il ne travaillait pas," dit-elle, en faisant des guillemets avec ses doigts. "J'ai commencé à me demander s'il me trompait. J'ai déjà été dans cette situation auparavant et les signes étaient les mêmes. Alors un soir je l'ai suivi."

Je fis la grimace. Leah travaillait aussi dans les forces de l'ordre, donc ce n'était pas trop difficile à imaginer mais c'était toujours dingue.

"Et devine où il est allé ?"

Mon estomac se noua parce que j'avais le sentiment que je savais ce qu'elle allait dire. "Où ?"

"Chez toi. Il te surveillait depuis l'autre côté de la rue."

"Tu es sûre que c'était chez moi ?" soufflai-je.

Elle hocha la tête. "Je me souviens d'une autre fois où il t'avait déposé quelque chose."

Je soufflai, posant mon panier à côté du sien. C'était une chose d'avoir de mauvaises vibrations à propos de quelqu'un, c'en était une autre de voir ses soupçons confirmés. "Je n'arrive pas à y croire."

"Je suis retournée chez lui, j'ai fait ma valise et je l'ai appelé. Je lui ai dit que je savais ce qu'il faisait, que s'il ne devenait pas réglo, je le quitterais pour le dénoncer." Elle se renfrogna. "Il est rentré à la maison et m'a tout raconté... comme si je n'avais pas vu les photos dans son bureau. Il n'a pas voulu dire ce que ça avait à voir avec toi, seulement qu'il craignait que ce type ne t'embête. Ou quelque chose comme ça. Je ne sais pas."

"Et c'est tout ?" demandai-je.

"A peu près tout. Il me faisait peur alors j'ai fini par le quitter de toute façon, même s'il a arrêté de faire ce qu'il faisait."

"Comment sais-tu qu'il s'est arrêté ?"

"Parce que peu de temps après, quelqu'un d'autre a porté plainte contre lui et l'un de ses hommes - il y a donc eu toutes sortes de vérifications. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être louche."

J'espérais qu'elle avait raison mais peut-être que ça n'avait plus d'importance. Quand même, appeler Ateara avait été sans doute une meilleure idée que je ne l'avais imaginé.

"D'accord. Ecoute. Il est venu chez moi l'autre jour pour me parler de cette affaire."

"L'affaire Edward Masen ?"

"Ouais."

"Huh. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y était encore affecté."

"Mais... il m'a dit qu'il allait au Mexique pour vérifier la mort de Masen," crachai-je, sans même m'en soucier. "Comment a-t-il pu avoir ce genre d'autorisation ?"

Leah avait l'air perplexe. "Je ne sais pas. Peut-être... qu'il a été débarrassé des autres trucs ? Nous n'avons pas parlé depuis un moment mais c'est un gars assez convaincant. Il a peut-être réussi à les convaincre de participer puisqu'il était l'un des officiers qui a procédé à l'arrestation au début. Je peux y jeter un coup d'œil si tu veux."

"Non, pas encore. Je te tiens au courant."

"D'accord." Leah hocha la tête, vérifiant son téléphone. "De toute façon, je dois y aller. Dîner. Nouveau petit-ami, merci mon Dieu !"

"Oh…" Je touchai son bras. "Merci, Leah… de me l'avoir dit."

Elle sourit d'un air triste et saisit son panier en s'éloignant.

Légèrement abasourdie, je payai mes achats et je rentrai chez moi.

Je me sentais comme un fantôme.

J'errai dans la maison, allumant la télévision pour me tenir compagnie pendant que je préparais le dîner.

Au milieu de ma bouteille de vin, mon téléphone bipa. Mon estomac se retourna, même brumeuse à cause de l'alcool, je l'attrapai...

Je ne reconnus pas le numéro. Mais je compris tout de même le message.

_Bois de chauffage._


	22. Découragée

.

**\- CHAPITRE 22 -**

DECOURAGEE

Je fixai ces mots jusqu'à ce que l'écran s'éteigne.

Edward. Il était vivant. C'était la seule chose entre nous que personne d'autre ne savait et il savait que je comprendrais. Le soulagement m'envahit. Je répondis, _c'est bon_ voulant qu'il sache.

Je pouvais faire ça. Je l'avais fait. Maintenant encore de l'attente mais attendre je pouvais gérer.

Ne l'avais-je pas déjà fait ?

Il y avait tout un tas de questions pour lesquelles il me tardait d'avoir les réponses : où était-il depuis tout ce temps ? Où était-il maintenant ? Pourquoi Jake pensait-il qu'il était mort ? Est-ce que tout ça faisait partie de son plan ? Je me moquai de moi-même, bien sûr. Alors comment avait-il simulé sa mort ? Jake était rigoureux et pour que le FBI mette réellement son site à jour cela signifiait qu'ils étaient convaincus.

Alors comment ?

J'espérai qu'Edward m'en dirait plus mais j'avais compris quand il avait choisi de ne pas le faire. Nous n'étions pas encore complètement en sécurité avec Jacob vivant à proximité et nous devrions maintenant procéder avec prudence. L'idée de rester à Seattle jusqu'à l'été n'était plus la bienvenue et j'espérais surtout pouvoir partir plus tôt mais je devais le faire.

Les cours se termineraient dans environ un mois. Je donnerai mes deux semaines de préavis au travail, finirai mes cours et consacrerai le reste de mon temps à mes amis.

Et puis je continuerai – en Italie.

* * *

Alice n'était pas dévastée quand je lui parlais de déménager, plutôt déçue.

"Encore ? Mais nous venons juste de te récupérer."

"Je sais mais je veux y aller depuis toujours et il y a d'excellents programmes d'été à Rome. "

"Et le bébé ?"

"Je viendrai le voir," promis-je, en lui serrant la main. "C'est simplement la bonne chose à faire, je pense. Il me faut du temps et ça me parait un bon moyen pour recommencer."

"De l'autre côté du monde ?" bouda-t-elle. "Oh Bella."

"Hé. Tu as Jasper et ce petit bébé en route," lui rappelai-je gentiment. "Il est temps pour moi de trouver mon bonheur aussi."

Elle acquiesça semblant découragée, au moins un peu. "Tu as totalement raison. Il est temps."

Je lui racontai ce que Jacob m'avait dit le jour de la fête prénatale. D'abord elle fut choquée de voir que j'avais été si calme pendant toute cette journée et ensuite indignée par Jake et triste pour moi. Je choisis de ne rien révéler du texto d'Edward ni d'avoir appris qu'il était en vie, il n'y avait pas besoin de plus de complications. Si Edward était mort - officiellement et publiquement – je ne voulais pas compromettre cela.

Peut-être un jour je lui dirai. Mais pas maintenant. Elle avait suffisamment de choses à gérer.

J'invitai Rose et Emmett à dîner pour leur annoncer mon départ. Ils furent très encourageants, spécialement Rose qui était à fond pour tenter de nouvelles expériences et s'épanouir. "La vie est courte, Bella. Autant bien en profiter. Peut-être pourrons-nous venir te voir quand ça fera un an que tu y seras !"

Nous trinquâmes et ensuite elle sourit en prenant ma main. "Tu vas beaucoup me manquer malgré tout. Envoie des tonnes de cartes postales."

"Hé je ne suis pas encore partie !" ris-je.

"Je sais ! Mais garde bien ça en tête. Nous espérons que tu nous feras vivre tout ça par procuration."

C'était drôle comment ça fonctionnait bien me dis-je. Je réalisais un rêve en me rendant enfin à l'endroit que je voulais voir depuis des années et j'étais excitée à ce sujet. Mais une autre partie de moi désirait ce qu'Emmett et Rose, Alice et Jasper avaient. Je n'avais pas besoin de la perfection des contes de fées, je voulais simplement aimer et être aimée. Trouver ma moitié. Je voulais… eh bien… un partenaire dans le crime.

Sans jeu de mots.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard alors que j'allais au travail, je reçus un appel de Leah. Elle s'excusa de me déranger – je ne lui demandais pas comment elle avait eu mon numéro – et elle m'informa que Jake avait été mis en congé administratif. Au travail elle avait entendu dire qu'il faisait l'objet d'une enquête depuis un certain temps et qu'il serait en congé pendant au moins trois semaines.

Apparemment il avait quitté la ville et rendait visite à sa famille sur la côte.

Je remerciai Leah pour son appel, reconnaissante d'avoir trouvé une alliée en elle. Comme toujours ces derniers temps, je trouvai triste que Jake ait compromis son travail et sa réputation en laissant son égo gigantesque et ses tendances obsessionnelles lui faire obstacle.

Il était tellement bon dans ce qu'il faisait, un peu trop d'ailleurs… Peut-être pensait-il qu'il était au-dessus des lois et qu'il pouvait s'engager dans cette voie avant que cela ne lui attire des ennuis.

Quoiqu'il en soit j'étais contente qu'il ne soit pas là. Savoir qu'il avait quitté Seattle me soulagea un peu, ce qui me montrait que ma décision de partir dans quelques semaines était la bonne.

Quand j'arrivai Maggie m'appela en me montrant le bureau. "Un paquet est arrivé pour toi, chérie."

"Un paquet ?" J'y allai prudemment me demandant pourquoi quelque chose m'aurait été envoyé ici. Un frisson de peur me traversa et pendant une seconde je craignais que Jacob ne continue à me faire peur de loin.

Mais en l'ouvrant je réalisai que c'était le contraire.

A l'intérieur il y avait une clé et une brochure sur la location d'un chalet dans les îles San Juan – l'île Lopez en particulier. Je jetai un coup d'œil pour m'assurer que Maggie ne regardait pas par-dessus mon épaule puis j'ouvris la brochure. Il y avait un post-it jaune à l'intérieur, disant simplement, _viens quand tu peux._

Les papillons s'agitèrent, je remis tout dans le paquet et dans mon sac. Il ne me restait que quelques jours de cours et au travail. Mais je n'avais pas prévu de partir aussi précipitamment.

Peut-être que je pouvais m'éclipser pour un jour ou deux - j'avais toujours fait comme ça pour retrouver Edward. Je fouillai dans mon sac, trouvai mon téléphone et lui envoyai une réponse.

_Demain_

* * *

Je me sentais mal de ne pas avoir averti Maggie plus tôt que je ne viendrai pas travailler le jour suivant et j'optais pour sécher les cours – à nouveau – et je partis pour l'île Lopez tôt le matin. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vérifier mon rétroviseur de manière compulsive. J'étais très nerveuse, souhaitant presque avoir pris un calmant.

Mais plus je m'éloignai de Seattle plus mon anxiété se transformait en anticipation. Peut-être pourrai-je respirer un peu plus facilement maintenant – il fallait que je garde en tête qu'il fallait toujours être prudent. Notre situation avait changé. Edward n'était plus recherché. Jake était en congé. C'était le moment idéal pour retrouver Edward. Je devais juste avoir confiance et accepter que de bonnes choses finissaient par arriver malgré notre situation compliquée.

Bien que ce ne soit pas aussi isolé que notre chalet dans les bois, la location dont Edward m'avait donné l'adresse était retirée. C'était la seule maison dans le coin, tout près de l'eau avec un quai. Je me doutais que les couchers de soleil devaient être à couper le souffle et je pensais déjà à regarder celui de ce soir avec lui.

La porte s'ouvrit alors que je m'arrêtai et Edward était là, avec une chemise en flanelle bleue et un jean foncé, les cheveux coupés très courts, je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. Il y avait un gros pansement sur l'une de ses mains mais un sourire encore plus grand sur ce magnifique visage. Consumée de joie et de soulagement, je me garai et me précipitai, ne me préoccupant pas de fermer la portière. Il descendit, me souriant et nous nous retrouvâmes au milieu de l'escalier où je me jetai dans ses bras.

"Tu m'as fait peur," pleurai-je, en le serrant.

Il me frotta le dos. "Je sais. Et je suis désolé."

Je levai les yeux et je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Il y avait eu des moments sombres où je n'étais pas persuadée que j'allais pouvoir le faire de nouveau et j'avais besoin de savourer ce simple plaisir maintenant.

James émergea de derrière la maison, souriant sincèrement pour une fois. "D'accord, d'accord. Je m'en vais. Bella." Il me fit un signe de tête, avec un chapeau imaginaire. "Frérot."

"Ouais. Ne t'éloigne pas."

"D'accord."

"Au revoir," dis-je, pas du tout désolée de le voir partir. Il était sympa mais tout ce que je voulais, c'était être avec Edward, le regarder, écouter son histoire et me réjouir du fait qu'il était vivant et ici avec moi. J'avais l'impression qu'il avait neuf vies, tout comme notre relation.

"Allez, allons récupérer tes affaires," dit Edward, en me poussant vers la porte.

Je fronçai les sourcils vers sa main. "Que s'est-il passé ?"

Son sourire s'estompa et il secoua légèrement la tête. "Plus tard. "Profitons... de ça."

Hochant la tête, je redescendis l'escalier vers la voiture. Edward me suivait de près, s'emparant de mon sac de couchage sur le siège arrière. A part mon sac à main, c'était la seule chose que j'avais apportée et voyant comment il protégeait sa main blessée, j'aurais été contente de le récupérer moi-même mais il insista.

"Tu as trouvé un bon endroit," lui dis-je, en respirant l'air frais et iodé. De grands arbres entouraient la propriété et à l'avant, l'eau brillait, reflétant les nuages qui glissaient sur elle. "Le temps est parfait, aussi. Pas froid, pour une fois."

"Parfait pour les robes." Il accrocha son bras autour de ma taille et me ramena à l'intérieur. " Tu n'as pas idée comme c'est bon de te voir, fille. Ça a été de longs mois."

"Sans blague." Je redevenais triste rien qu'en y repensant.

Il posa mon sac sur le canapé et continua jusqu'à la cuisine. "Tu as faim ? James et moi avons fait des enchiladas."

"Tu te fous de moi !?"

"Non." Souriant, il montra du doigt un plat à gratin sur la cuisinière.

"Je n'ai pas mangé de la journée." En me mordant la lèvre, je me hissai sur le comptoir et je le regardai se déplacer dans la cuisine comme s'il était là depuis toujours. "Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ?"

"Une semaine environ."

"Et tu ne me contactes que maintenant ?" demandai-je, en faisant une grimace.

"Je devais m'assurer qu'on soit en sécurité, Bella. Ce porc n'est pas le seul à savoir comment faire de la surveillance."

Je frissonnai. "Oui, il est parti pour un certain temps. En famille."

"Et tu es là. Avec moi." Il me tendit une bouteille de bière, interrogatif.

"S'il te plaît." Je hochai la tête en l'attrapant. "J'ai le sentiment que j'en aurai besoin avec tout ce que tu vas me raconter."

"Jake a dit qu'un deal de drogue avait mal tourné au Mexique..." Je secouai la tête en me frottant le visage avec la main. "C'était horrible. Je ne savais pas quoi penser. Parce que je veux dire, tu n'irais jamais au Mexique, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non, j''y étais. Mon père et James aussi." Edward essuya sa bouche avec une serviette. "Nous avons… des connexions là-bas."

"Bien sûr que oui," dis-je, impassible.

"Certains d'entre eux devaient beaucoup à mon père. Certains d'entre eux..." Il fit une pause pour l'effet, penchant la tête.

"Sont comme ton ami Jake… des flics corrompus et tordus."

"Tordu et fou…" dis-je, en détournant les yeux.

"De toute façon," dit Edward. "Il y avait une récompense sur ma tête, tu le sais. Fuir au Mexique n'est pas la chose la plus originale que quelqu'un comme moi puisse faire, donc les Fédéraux ont l'habitude de traiter avec leur gouvernement pour leur remettre les fugitifs. Pour faire court, l'un des associés de mon père... mexicain ... connait des gars dans le système. S'il a besoin de drogue, il passe un coup de fil. S'il a besoin de simuler une mort... il passe un coup de fil." Il a commencé à défaire le bandage de sa main. "Ce n'était pas bon marché... ou facile... mais nous l'avons fait."

Je suffoquai, en me couvrant la bouche, quand je vis sa main. L'auriculaire de sa main gauche avait disparu.

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?" chuchotai-je, horrifiée. J'attrapai lentement sa main et il me laissa faire mais je fis bien attention de ne pas lui faire mal.

"Rien que je ne voulais qu'ils le fassent. Mon "corps" a été brûlé au-delà de toute reconnaissance. Les dealers ont coupé mon doigt et l'ont transmis aux fédéraux, exigeant l'argent de la prime et quand ils ne l'ont pas eu rapidement, ils m'ont tué avec d'autres connards américains…"

Il appuya sa tête sur le dossier du canapé. "C'était l'histoire, en tout cas. Quand les fédéraux sont venus vérifier ma mort, c'est tout ce qu'ils ont eu mais c'est tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Empreintes digitales, ADN. Rapport officiel - qui a été, bien sûr, fabriqué - mais avec des 'preuves', plus qu'il n'en faut pour clore mon dossier. Mon père est vite reparti aux Etats-Unis mais James et moi avons fait profil bas au Mexique."

Je le regardai, choquée. Peut-être n'aurais-je pas dû l'être ? Il avait visiblement vécu un style de vie très différent de celui auquel j'étais habitué où les choses devenaient vraies, très rapidement. Je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer me mutiler pour m'échapper - mais je n'avais jamais rien fait d'illégal. Pas comme Edward. Nos mondes étaient des opposés polaires. Ils avaient fusionné ce jour-là dans le chalet, un an et demi auparavant. Nous nous étions changés mutuellement et continuerions à changer ensemble pour ne plus ressembler à ce que nous avions été par le passé.

"Bella."

Je le regardai, en faisant attention de ne pas toucher sa blessure. Les efforts qu'il avait déployés, non seulement pour se mettre hors-jeu mais pour être avec moi, me stupéfiaient.

"Ça va ?" gloussa-t-il.

Je baissai la tête en souriant. "Ouais. C'est juste beaucoup à encaisser. J'ai hâte d'avoir une vie normale avec toi, Edward. Se réveiller et s'endormir... ne pas avoir à se presser ou à se quitter... ne pas avoir à penser à quoi que ce soit."

"Alors faisons-le."

"Il y a quelque chose que je veux te montrer," dis-je, en prenant mon sac. "Quelque chose dont nous avons parlé... de... filer..." Ne trouvant pas ce dont j'avais besoin, je posai mon sac sur mes genoux et commençai à chercher sérieusement.

"De quoi as-tu besoin ?"

"Mon ordinateur portable... il est probablement dans le coffre."

"Donne-moi les clés, j'y vais."

"Non, reste. Je m'en occupe."

"Bella…"

J'attrapai mes clés sur la table et me levai. "Ne bouge pas."

Nous discutions depuis un moment et le soleil, qui était haut dans le ciel à mon arrivée, avait commencé à descendre. Et comme je le savais, les couleurs qu'il projetait dans le ciel et l'eau brillaient de mille feux.

En sortant de ma rêverie, j'ouvris le coffre de la voiture. Bien sûr, mon ordinateur portable était là où je l'avais mis quelques minutes avant de partir ce matin. Il y avait des choses que je voulais montrer à Edward, des endroits lointains que je voulais qu'il envisage avec moi.

Un brusque claquement, comme une branche piétinée, attira mon attention et je m'arrêtai en regardant vers les arbres.

Tout ralentit.

Jacob était là devant un bosquet d'arbres tout près, me regardant. "Je ne peux pas dire que je ne le savais pas dans mes tripes… mais putain de merde… Bells. Voir cela de mes propres yeux… c'est un spectacle écœurant. En fait, tu es ici avec cet enculé. Tu l'es vraiment." Il rit, incrédule, secouant la tête.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" criai-je. Mon cœur battait fort, violemment, faisant trembler mes mains et ma voix devint faible.

"Tu as baisé avec lui, Bells ? Tu l'as laissé te toucher ?" demanda-t-il, soudain sérieusement. En fait, on aurait dit qu'il allait pleurer. " Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu as fait, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne sais même plus qui tu es maintenant !"

"Je pourrais dire la même chose pour toi !" dis-je, vraiment terrifiée. Jake avait l'air d'avoir finalement complétement perdu la tête. Que faisait-il ici ? Comment nous avait-il trouvés ? La réalisation qu'il m'avait suivie aujourd'hui, me frappa d'une clarté écœurante.

"C'est terminé. Il est fini et tu es finie. Tu rentres à la maison, d'une façon ou d'une autre…" grogna-t-il, venant vers moi. Il avait une arme à la main.

Je trébuchai et laissai tomber mon ordinateur portable, il m'attrapa par les cheveux, me tirant jusqu'à me faire arrêter. Je criai, je le tapai dans les couilles de toutes mes forces. Il hurla de douleur, se jetant sur moi mais me lâchant juste assez pour que je puisse m'enfuir. Je fonçai vers le chalet quelques secondes avant qu'un coup de feu ne retentisse puis un autre.

En tombant à genoux, je levai les yeux. Edward se tenait à l'entrée, avec ce qui ressemblait à un fusil de chasse.

Je me levai et courus vers lui, sans regarder derrière moi avant d'être dans ses bras.

" Baby," chuchota-t-il. "Je dois appeler James. Va à l'intérieur. Vas y."


	23. Treille

.

**\- CHAPITRE 23 -**

TREILLE

Paniquée je laissai Edward me retourner et me pousser doucement mais ferment à l'intérieur. Il ferma la porte et je l'entendis au téléphone parler rudement à qui je ne pouvais que supposer être James.

Deux fois maintenant. Deux fois il m'avait sauvé la vie.

Appuyée contre la porte je pris de grandes inspirations, essayant de me calmer mais c'était presque impossible. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de trembler, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de revoir ce que je venais de voir. Ma tête se mit à tourner. Trop de pensées, trop de questions. Je ne pouvais pas… je ne pouvais plus…

Un sanglot éclata. Je revoyais Jacob, la façon dont il me regardait autrefois et comment il m'avait regardée aujourd'hui. Avait-il raison ? Avais-je changé si irrévocablement que j'en avais perdu le sens du bien et du mal ?

Mais ensuite j'eus la sensation de la piqûre sur mon cuir chevelu quand qu'il m'avait tirée par les cheveux, je vis le début des bleus sur mes bras – il m'avait attrapée ? Je supposai que oui – je me souvins de ce que j'avais ressenti lorsque Leah m'avait appris qu'il me surveillait. Qu'il me traquait. Avait-il voulu me tirer dessus aujourd'hui ? Ou juste Edward ? Quelle était son histoire ?

Jacob était-il vraiment en congé ? Leah était-elle sa complice et m'avait-elle baladé ? Cette pensée était angoissante. Ou peut-être que Jake lui avait menti, lui donnant de mauvaises infos… ou peut-être c'était une coïncidence. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était voyant ou omniscient mais il savait que je serai ici aujourd'hui, non ? Il savait des choses qu'il n'aurait pas dû et je devais croire que c'était parce qu'il me traquait et avait franchi cette ligne qui sépare le professionnel du personnel.

J'espionnais par la fenêtre et voyais Edward dans l'allée. Il était près du corps de Jacob maintenant, faisant les cent pas, toujours au téléphone.

Quelqu'un avait-il entendu les coups de feu ? Ça avait été fort pour moi comme des coups de canon, les oiseaux s'étaient éparpillés en panique.

James arriva. Je le vis jeter un coup d'œil au chalet, à moi, avant de s'agenouiller. Il fouilla dans les poches de Jake avant de le recouvrir d'un drap ou d'une serviette.

Je ne pouvais pas en regarder plus. Jake avait été un tas de choses mais méritait-il de mourir ? Il ne faisait que son travail, pas vrai ?

Ensuite Edward regarda vers la fenêtre et nos yeux se croisèrent et je réalisai : je faisais partie de tout cela à présent. En fait j'en avais toujours fait partie. A la seconde où j'avais compris qui il était au chalet et que j'avais choisi de ne pas appeler la police j'étais devenue complice. Rien ne pouvait excuser mon comportement, mes choix. Il était temps de reconnaître cela parce que je le savais. Je savais et j'avais essayé de tenir Jacob a l'écart mais il avait refusé. Nous avions des limites floues au point qu'aucun de nous deux ne pouvait avoir raison. Ces lignes avaient existé dès le début.

Et je savais de quel côté j'étais.

* * *

Edward et James revinrent une quarantaine de minutes plus tard. Je me levai du canapé où je m'étais installée avec une couverture.

James posa mon ordinateur portable sur la table basse. "Il est éraflé mais il fonctionne toujours."

"Merci," murmurai-je, en le regardant.

Il expira brusquement, regardant Edward. "Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps alors fais ce que tu dois."

Edward acquiesça, passant sa main sur ses cheveux récemment coupés. Il suivit James jusqu'à la porte, la verrouillant une fois que nous fûmes seuls. Je m'assis quand il s'approcha et il prit place face à moi.

"Où est Jake ?"

"Au fond de la mer maintenant."

Je frissonnai, vraiment partagée à ce sujet. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure et une partie de moi pleurait mon ami d'avant, le bon gars qu'il avait été.

Ou alors il avait toujours été ainsi et avait fait du bon boulot pour le cacher pendant des années. Je ne savais pas et je ne le saurai jamais.

"Comment ?"

"James a sorti le bateau, il y a un bateau avec le chalet. Au cas où les gens voudraient sortir pêcher."

"Je me sens mal."

"Oui tu devrais. C'est la merde."

"Comment… où est allé James ?"

"Retrouver un ami spécialisé dans le nettoyage. Il doit avoir son téléphone… la voiture de Jake. Inventer une histoire."

"Tu as déjà fait ça ?"

Il me regarda. "Non. C''est pourquoi nous avons besoin d'aide."

"Mais tu savais que ça pouvait arriver ?"

Il serra mon genou et acquiesça. "Tôt ou tard."

Essuyant les larmes de mon visage, je m'effondrai cachant mon visage dans mes mains. "Je suis une pourriture Edward. Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais mais c'est toi que j'ai choisi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il meure mais c'est toi que je choisis."

"Nous le sommes tous un peu pourris. Moi, toi, lui, mon frère. Tout le monde. Les gens agissent comme s'ils comprenaient, comme s'ils avaient des cœurs d'or mais c'est des conneries. Que ce serait-il passé si je n'avais pas été là, si je ne lui avais pas tiré dessus, Bella ?"

"Je ne sais pas."

"Il était là pour nous arrêter, crois-moi."

"Tu le savais ?" demandai-je, en déglutissant et le regardant. "Qu'il allait venir ?"

"Je m'en doutais."

"James." Je hochai la tête en fermant les yeux une seconde. "Tu lui as dit de rester proche. Et tu étais armé."

"Je suis toujours armé," dit-il doucement.

"Tu t'es servi de moi ?" demandai-je. "Comme appât ?"

"Non." Il secoua la tête. "Je ne l'ai pas fait. Je souhaitais me tromper. Je voulais penser que ça…" il souleva sa main à quatre doigts, "ce n'était pas pour rien. Mais je connais ce genre de type, Bella. Ils sont obstinés, déterminés. Cela n'aurait pas pris fin tant que l'un de nous ne serait pas mort… "

"Mais tu _étais_... tu es mort."

"Oui, mais il est..." soupira Edward en se frottant le visage avec sa main. "Intelligent. Intuitif. Et disons sans aucun doute, obsédé par toi. Il avait l'habitude de te surveiller, fille. Tout ce que tu faisais. Avec qui tu passais du temps. Il savait tout de toi. Il était bon dans son travail parce qu'il chevauchait constamment la ligne de légalité. Il n'avait aucun problème à se salir les mains pour le bien de tous." Il sourit sans humour. "Je sais tout ça."

"Comment ? Comment le sais-tu ?"

"Parce que c'est le cas. Il est un stéréotype, Bella. Un cliché. Les gars comme ça déplacent les choses, enfreignent les règles, pour avoir leur affaire."

"C'est lui qui t'a piégé ?"

"Non, j'étais déjà suffisamment coupable. Mais il y avait d'autres idiots..." Il secoua la tête. "Tu réalises que je connais ce type depuis un moment, non ? C'était l'un des gars qui a défoncé ma porte."

Je hochai la tête.

"James a trouvé un traceur sur ta voiture, tu sais."

Mon cœur s'emballa. Je me sentis idiote. "C'est comme ça qu'il m'a trouvée, non ? Nous a trouvés."

"Il aurait pu nous trouver de toute façon. Cet enfoiré avait deux objectifs : toi et moi. Il en a probablement atteint un quand il a réalisé qu'on était ensemble."

Nous restâmes silencieux un moment. Je regardai la main d'Edward. "Et maintenant ?"

Il se leva pour s'asseoir à côté de moi. "Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me montrer tout à l'heure ?"

Mon excitation d'avant s'était dissipée maintenant, le moment était sali. Mais il avait besoin de connaître mes projets. J'ouvris l'ordinateur et je me connectai au site que je voulais lui montrer.

Des vignes couvertes par des treilles en bois, de petits chalets colorés qui s'enroulent autour de la côte. C'était un rêve idyllique et j'avais hâte d'y vivre. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui la rendrait meilleure, une chose pour la rendre complète.

"J'y vais enfin." Je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward, étudiant son visage pendant qu'il regardait les photos. "En fait, je pars dans quelques semaines. Voilà."

"Rio-mag-giore," dit-il lentement, hochant la tête en regardant les photos des Cinque Terre. "Je peux te voir là-bas, dans cette petite robe."

Je roulai des yeux mais il me faisait sourire.

"Je le pense vraiment. C'est là-bas que tu devrais être."

"Et toi ?"

Devenant de nouveau sérieux, il me permit de lui prendre la main. "Et moi ?"

"Que vas-tu faire ?"

"Je vais disparaître pour de bon cette fois." Il posa sa main sur mon visage, me tirant vers lui pour un baiser. "C'est la seule façon."


	24. Citrouille

.

**\- CHAPITRE 24 -**

CITROUILLE

Le temps s'était un peu rafraîchi mais il faisait toujours aussi beau. Je m'arrêtai sur les falaises surplombant la mer bleue comme une pierre précieuse, incapable de m'empêcher de prendre une autre photo, chaque jour était si merveilleux.

Les premiers deux mois avaient été gratifiants mais difficiles. Une fois que je m'étais habituée à être seule à nouveau ça devint plus facile de me soumettre à la beauté qui m'entourait tous les jours. Il était difficile d'être constamment triste quand il y avait des enfants qui riaient, des croissants au chocolat et du vin… et de nouvelles aventures à vivre – chaque jour. En tant que touriste je me suis épanouie mais quand la situation a commencé à durer les habitants ont appris à me connaitre comme l'Américaine puis comme Bella – ils adorent mon prénom italien et il me semble que je suis ici chez moi. A Riomaggiore. Parce que je suis à ma place.

Grâce à mon amitié avec Demetri, le propriétaire d'un bar local que je fréquente pour sa grappa - je me suis rapidement familiarisée avec le monde du vin, non pas comme serveuse mais comme faiseuse de vin. J'ai commencé mon éducation par la Coopérative Agricole de Cinque Terre pour apprendre comment se faisaient les vins locaux. C'était assez génial et bien que j'aie craint que la petitesse de Riomaggiore et l'isolement de cette région en général, ne me rende claustrophobe, ce ne fut pas le cas. Je me sentais vraiment très en sécurité. Et inspirée.

Je restai en contact avec Alice et Rose, principalement par mail mais aussi sur Face Time, choisissant d'éviter les médias sociaux pour un temps. Je ne me cachai pas mais je ne voulais pas que le monde sache ce que je faisais. De retour à Seattle il y avait eu des recherches pour Jacob Black qui avait disparu pendant la première semaine de juin. Sa voiture avait été retrouvée sur un parking, près de Tacoma, sans que rien ne paraisse suspect. Après ça j'arrêtai de suivre l'enquête, m'autorisant à me déconnecter.

Il fallait que je guérisse. Que j'aille de l'avant.

De toute façon je préférais me concentrer sur les aspects les plus heureux de la vie, comme le premier Halloween de bébé Whitlock – _J'avais peint des citrouilles dorées et argentés_, _bien plus classe pas vrai Bella _?! – et Rose avait un jardin extrêmement luxuriant même en automne comme dans les revues de jardin. Emmett et elle avaient pris un chien – _Seigneur Bella la progéniture d'Alice me suffit comme bébé. Sérieusement – _et ils étaient en train de rénover leur terrasse arrière. La vie continuait n'attendant personne.

_"Mi scusi per favore," _balbutia une voix américaine derrière moi.

Je me retournai dans l'expectative, en souriant. "Je parle anglais."

"Oh ! Merci seigneur !" dit-elle, en me tendant un appareil photo. "Voulez-vous s'il vous plait nous prendre en photo ?"

"Bien sûr." Je hochai la tête, acceptant l'appareil photo et en prenant plusieurs de la blonde et de son mari – ils parlaient de leur lune de miel – tout en se mettant à rire et à poser.

"Merci beaucoup," roucoula-t-elle après un moment, en regardant les images numériques. "Vous êtes en vacances vous aussi ?"

"Non, je vis ici," dis-je. Mon estomac se retourna comme à chaque fois que j'énonçais ce simple fait.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent. "Waouh ! Vous avez _tellement de chance_. Je tuerais pour vivre ici."

Son mari sourit avec indulgence en lui prenant la main. "Nous ferions mieux d'y aller… nous avons ces réservations pour le dîner…"

"Oh oui." Elle me jeta un coup d'œil, souriant timidement. "Merci encore."

"Aucun problème."

Son mari me remercia puis ils redescendirent le sentier caillouteux. Je m'attardai quelques instants de plus regardant le soleil mûrir et remplir le ciel de couleurs. Cela me rappelait d'autres couchers de soleil, ailleurs. Bons ou mauvais.

Mais j'étais reconnaissante.

* * *

Nonna Renata, ma propriétaire âgé et gardienne de mon bien-être, me fit signe alors que j'entrai dans notre cour. Je venais d'acheter du pain et deux bouteilles de vin et j'étais sur le point de lui demander si je devais poser mes courses mais elle m'interpella. "Madame Cullen, ah, je pense que votre mari est arrivé. Je lui ai proposé de manger mais il a dit qu'il préférait attendre à l'intérieur."

Mon cœur bondit. C'était vrai ? Finalement ? J'avais imaginé ce moment de nombreuses fois pendant ces derniers mois. "Merci Nonna," m'exclamai-je, en accélérant le pas. Je grimpai les petites marches en terre de mon appartement et ouvris la porte.

"Tony ?" me sentant bête, je posai le pain et le vin sur la petite table juste à côté de la porte.

Edward sortit de la salle de bain en boxer, comme s'il vivait ici depuis toujours, la vapeur bouillonnant autour de lui alors qu'il se séchait les cheveux avec une serviette. Les derniers mois avaient été bons pour lui et bien que j'attende avec impatience de savoir comment il avait obtenu ce bronzage et quelles manigances lui avaient permis d'arriver jusqu'à moi, tout ce que je voulais c'était le toucher, l'embrasser et l'aimer.

"Me voilà, fille !" sourit-il, en me retrouvant à mi-chemin, me serrant si fort qu'il me souleva.

J'enroulai mes jambes autour de lui et pris ses joues entre mes mains pour l'embrasser comme il faut, y mettant tout mon désir et mon amour. Sa serviette tomba et il s'assit sur le petit canapé en osier de mon salon. "Tu as mis vraiment longtemps," murmurai-je, en l'embrassant encore et encore. Il pouvait à peine me suivre mais il réussit en me soulevant par les fesses.

"Je savais que tu porterais une robe," dit-il en souriant.

"C'est une jupe," murmurai-je "Avec un débardeur."

"C'est pareil." Il me cala, en glissant ses mains sous le tissu sur mes fesses. "Qu'est-ce que tu as là-dessous, fille ?"

Je l'embrassai au lieu de répondre, pensant qu'il pouvait bien sentir ce qu'il y avait là-dessous. Et je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il était ici avec moi. Encore une fois. C'était notre dernière séparation, espérons-le. Je ne pouvais pas supporter plus.

C'était une nouvelle ère.

Il me poussa pour que je m'assoie un peu en arrière, leva mes bras et enleva mon débardeur. Il embrassa mes seins, poussant les bonnets vers le bas. "Tu m'as manqué."

"A moi aussi..." Je ris un peu quand il mit sa bouche sur mes tétons, leur donnant de petits baisers.

"J'en doute. Tu vis dans un conte de fées ici."

"Conte de fées sans prince," lui dis-je, laissant le dernier pan de ma tristesse, ma nostalgie du fait qu'il me manquait, s'envoler. "Je pense que ce doit être la capitale de la lune de miel de l'univers. Tout le monde est amoureux ici."

Ses yeux s'adoucirent et il passa un pouce sur mes lèvres. "Ouais ?"

"Ouais."

"Eh bien, je suis là maintenant... Mme Cullen." Il sourit, me taquinant.

"Je devais lui dire quelque chose," lui dis-je, en rougissant. Tout le monde ici me connaissait sous le nom de Bella Cullen, même si légalement mon nom n'avait pas changé. C'était idiot mais ça me permettait de me sentir connectée à Edward quand nous étions séparés.

Cullen était le nom de jeune fille de sa mère et il m'avait dit, avant qu'on ne se sépare sur l'île de Lopez, qu'il avait l'intention de l'utiliser comme son nouveau nom. Je lui avais dit que je pourrais l'utiliser aussi. En plus d'un ou deux textos que nous avions partagés juste après mon arrivée en Italie, c'était la dernière fois que nous nous étions parlé. "Elle n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de me mettre en contact avec les beaux gars en ville..."

"Bien sûr..." Il devint sérieux en me touchant le visage, en passant ses mains sur mes cheveux.

"Tu es magnifique."

Je baissai la tête en souriant mais il se baissa aussi pour m'embrasser. "Tes cheveux sont longs... J'aime bien comme ça."

Ma frange avait aussi poussé. Un look différent pour moi.

"Toi aussi, tu as l'air un peu différent. Plus bronzé." J'appuyai mon pouce sur le brun doré de son bras.

"Beau gosse."

Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux. Pour la première fois de toute notre relation, j'étais totalement en paix. Nous n'étions censés être nulle part ailleurs. Plus personne ne nous cherchait.

"Tu vas être Mme Cullen pour de vrai ?" demanda-t-il, à voix basse.

"Tu veux que je le sois ?" Je tendis la main, défaisant mon soutien-gorge et le laissant tomber.

"Je le veux." Il sourit, frottant ses pouces sur mes mamelons.

" Je le veux," répétai-je en écho, ce qui voulait tout dire.

* * *

Nous vîmes le soleil se coucher de mon appartement, enveloppés dans mes draps, fatigués par nos ébats et d'un an d'absence. Edward n'en avait jamais assez du pain, ni du vin, et nous avons mangé et bu pendant que la nuit arrivait et que de minuscules lumières se mettaient à scintiller dans la ville comme des étoiles.

C'était comme si nous étions aux confins de la terre ici, cachés mais aussi libérés.

"Je suis si fatigué," murmura Edward, en fermant les yeux et en s'allongeant. J'avais le cœur endolori pour lui, il était en cavale depuis si longtemps.

"Dors," chuchotai-je, en embrassant ses joues, puis ses paupières. "Je serai juste là."

Et j'y étais. Quand il se réveilla et qu'il me voulut, il me fit l'amour, le ciel était si proche de l'horizon et si brillant qu'on avait l'impression de pouvoir le toucher... quand nous sortîmes le lendemain pour faire les courses... quand les jours devinrent des semaines puis des mois et que tout le monde connaissait le Tony de Bella... quand nous choisîmes les bagues chez un bijoutier local et que nous nous mariâmes dans une petite église à la campagne bien qu'aucun de nous ne soit catholique... quand il commença à travailler avec moi à la vigne, trouvant drôle de fabriquer encore une fois quelque chose qui faisait du bien aux gens... quand nous achetâmes une villa avec l'argent qu'il avait planqué au fil des ans... J'étais là. Toujours.

Je l'ai vu changer sous mes yeux, les meilleurs fragments brillaient plus tandis que les bords les plus rudes se lissaient. J'ai changé aussi, prospérant dans l'amour que nous partagions et dans la paix de notre nouvelle vie.

Peut-être que nous n'avions pas eu un début ordinaire mais je ne pouvais pas désirer quelque chose de différent parce que nous n'aurions peut-être pas fini ici. Ce qui serait dingue, c'est d'essayer de raconter notre histoire à nos futurs enfants et je suppose qu'on devrait franchir cette étape quand elle se présenterait.

Nous étions sur la falaise, regardant la mer, sentant comment l'air devenait vif, signalant l'arrivée de l'automne. Ça faisait un an que j'étais ici, aux Cinque Terre.

"Froid ?" demanda Edward, me sentant trembler.

"Un peu. Ça va aller."

Il m'entoura de ses bras, posant son menton sur mon épaule. "Laisse-moi te garder au chaud."


	25. Echelle

.

**\- CHAPITRE 25 -**

ECHELLE

Il touche sa barbe de l'autre côté de la baignoire, comme il le fait quand il est perdu dans ses pensées. Ses yeux ne me quittent jamais, au moins mon visage, depuis cinq … dix … minutes mais il est très loin. Je peux le dire. Ensuite il revient, ses yeux dans les miens et même après tout ce temps ils ont toujours le même effet sur moi, ils me chavirent entièrement. Je suis la première à détourner le regard, reportant mon attention vers l'eau de la baignoire qui refroidit lentement.

J'étire doucement ma jambe et frotte mon pied contre sa cuisse. Il cligne des yeux, sa main descend vers mon pied. Je peux voir que ce qu'il pense se confond graduellement avec ce qu'il regarde, comment un minuscule sourire accompagne son regard alors qu'il se déplace le long de mes seins qui sont à moitié cachés sous l'eau. La plupart de la mousse s'est dissipée, laissant l'eau tiède et claire.

"Cinq ans, ça suffit," dit-il, sa main serrant mon pied. Il me tire et me fait glisser sur la faïence de la baignoire et je me plains, m'accrochant au bord pour ne pas basculer.

"Il me semble," murmuré-je en riant. "Et c'est froid ici maintenant. Si nous sortions ?"

Il ne discute pas mais me regarde me lever, sortir et frissonner en m'enroulant dans une des serviettes bleues qui est suspendue à côté de la baignoire. J'en attrape une pour lui et la lui tends jusqu'à ce qu'il soupire et se lève, son corps glissant et mouillé. Eh bien cette vision est toujours aussi magnifique. Il sait que je l'aime aussi, il sourit en acceptant la serviette mais ne se presse pas trop pour se couvrir avec.

En roulant des yeux je me retourne pour qu'il voie que je souris aussi. Ce n'est pas comme si nous n'avions pas passé presque quarante minutes dans la baignoire et qui sait combien de temps avant pour que nous ayons besoin d'un bon bain.

Dans la chambre j'enfile une de ces robes longues et amples et me laisse tomber sur le lit. Mon ordinateur est resté là où il était avant qu'Edward ne m'attaque, renversé par nos ébats, le curseur continuant à clignoter en attendant que je termine ma phrase. J'étais en train d'envoyer un mail à Alice pour répondre à sa demande de rentrer pour Noël.

_S'il te plait, Bella, je t'en prie. Tu nous manques. Tu devrais être à la maison. Maintenant plus que tout, tu devrais être à la maison._

Elle avait raison. Pour moi, cependant rentrer à la maison ça signifie revenir aux Etats Unis. Et si je veux être honnête je ne reconnais plus Seattle comme étant chez moi. Plus maintenant. De bonnes choses se sont passées là-bas mais beaucoup de difficiles aussi et je ne suis plus la même personne que lorsque je suis partie.

Je ris intérieurement, et en désapprouvant un peu, au chemin qu'ont pris mes pensées. Quelqu'un est-il resté la même personne qu'il y a cinq ans ? Dix ? Tout le monde change. Tout le monde est pareil. C'est comme dire 'j'ai un goût éclectique en musique'. Tout le monde pense ça. Mais peut-être que personne ne le fait.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?" me demande Edward, un rire réchauffant sa voix alors qu'il s'installe à côté de moi. Il redresse l'ordinateur et déchiffre le mail.

"Rien… je ne sais pas. Des pensées idiotes."

"Aucune de tes pensées n'est idiote…" dit-il avec un clin d'œil mais je soupçonne qu'il le pense vraiment, ce qui me le prouve lorsqu'il ajoute," la fille la plus intelligente que je connaisse."

"J'essaie," murmuré-je. "Avec ce truc tu me rends plutôt stupide pourtant." Je mets ma main dans son jeans qu'il n'a pas encore fermé.

En se mordant la lèvre, il saisit ma main et la vire. "Laisse-moi une minute, fille. Une heure au moins."

"Je vais bien me comporter," l'assuré-je, me penchant pour embrasser son menton avant de me tourner de nouveau vers le mail d'Alice. "Quoi qu'il en soit je vais juste lui dire que nous irons."

"Pas de surprise ?"

"Non." Je secoue la tête. "Elle commence à être un peu inquiète. Ça fait… deux ans ? Depuis que j'y suis allée."

"Au moins tu y es retournée," dit-il doucement, en se mettant sur le dos.

Et j'y étais retournée plusieurs fois depuis que j'avais déménagé. Au début c'était une fois par an mais ensuite moins souvent depuis qu'avec Edward nous avions fait notre vie en Italie, notre travail, notre maison… et oui, voyager mais en Europe, pays plus facile d'accès que ça aurait été un gâchis de ne pas en profiter. Nous avions pris le train pour longer les côtes et passer les montagnes, monter dans des tours, louer des voitures et prendre des bus, remplissant nos téléphones et albums de photos en ligne de souvenirs. Malgré tout je n'avais pas perdu le contact avec Alice et Rose en veillant à envoyer lettres et cartes postales, mails et bibelots. Nous nous appelions au moins une fois par semaine et nous nous sentions toujours proches.

Mais Alice avait raison il était temps pour Edward et moi de rentrer à la maison. Nous avions passé la moitié d'une décennie à l'étranger et pas seulement nous (et les autres) avions changé mais notre ancien environnement l'avait fait aussi. L'histoire d'Edward était littéralement de l'histoire ancienne. Officiellement il était mort, bien qu'il soit toujours en vie et Jake était officiellement porté disparu, bien qu'il soit mort - et ça serait ainsi pour toujours.

Edward avait gardé le contact avec son père et James mais c'était peu fréquent et plutôt compliqué. Ils s'étaient calmés avec leur vie dans le crime, laissant finalement la méthamphétamine pour la culture du cannabis dans le Colorado mais c'était mieux pour tout le monde qu'ils n'aient pas de relation. Je savais que sa famille lui manquait mais il semblait l'accepter malgré tout.

"Tu es ma famille," disait-il plus d'une fois, surtout quand je me sentais coupable qu'il n'ait personne d'autre.

Et donc maintenant rien ne nous empêchait vraiment de retourner aux Etats-Unis. Sur le papier nous avions une nouvelle identité – Isabella et Tony Cullen – même si nous étions encore Bella et Edward pour l'autre – voyager se passerait bien… bien que ça me rende très anxieuse. Je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Vivre à Cinque Terre c'était comme vivre dans une bulle, un conte de fées et maintenant je suppose que nous retournions au monde réel.

"Ouais. Ça me manque je suppose." Je le regarde.

"Ça me manque aussi. Certaines choses…" Il se laisse aller, posant ses mains à plat sur le couvre-lit. "Cependant cet endroit va me manquer aussi. Ça a été…" il sourit en me regardant et je sais qu'il a des pensées très coquines. "Très instructif…"

"Ouais," dis-je stupidement, en ayant maintenant les mêmes pensées que lui. Ça l'a vraiment été. Ça a été une lune de miel de cinq ans.

"Je n'aurai jamais pensé finir dans un endroit comme celui-ci, à écraser du raisin et à fabriquer du vin comme un putain de connard dans ces films étrangers que tu aimes…"

"Plus vraiment _étranger_ puisqu'on vit là." Je lui tire l'oreille sachant qu'il aime m'énerver en faisant semblant d'être bourru et moins cultivé qu'il ne l'est réellement. Edward est peut-être un ex mauvais garçon mais il est aussi l'un des plus intelligents et des plus cultivés que j'aie jamais rencontré. Il choisit simplement de ne pas le montrer.

"Nous sommes des ex-expatriés, peu importe comment tu le regardes, _mia bella._" Il sourit, content de son jeu de mot en italien douteux et roule sur le côté. S'appuyant contre moi il remonte le tissu de ma robe et ses doigts effleurent mon ventre. "Mais je suis content. Le meilleur vin que j'ai jamais eu."

"Le meilleur pain aussi," fais-je en pensant qu'il fallait que j'aille en acheter pour le dîner.

"Le fromage aussi."

"Le café."

"Le chocolat," dit-il avec révérence.

"Ça pourrait être Amsterdam en fait…"

"Non Amsterdam avait la meilleure w…"

"Chut." Je pose ma main sur sa bouche et ferme les yeux en riant doucement. "Ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas reste là-bas."

Il lèche ma main alors que je l'essuie sur son torse - Edward est allergique aux chemises – et il me tourne sur le dos ainsi il peut embrasser mon ventre. "Tu sais ce que l'Italie fait de mieux ?"

Mon ventre palpite… pour de nombreuses raisons. "Quoi ?"

"Les bébés."

* * *

Le jour où nous quittons l'Italie, laissant Rome après un dernier weekend où nous nous gavons de spécialités, le ciel est gris lourd et sombre et l'air si humide qu'il serait superflu qu'il pleuve.

"Tu es sûr que c'est notre vol ?" bâillé-je, complètement somnolente. J'ai réussi à échapper aux nausées de ce trimestre mais l'épuisement perpétuel est une autre histoire. Cela empire au fur et à mesure et je me trouve de plus en plus en manque de sieste.

"Ouais, viens," rigole-t-il, en me poussant loin du distributeur de l'aéroport. "Ils l'ont annoncé deux fois. En anglais et en italien."

"Je suis trop fatiguée pour arriver à réfléchir," dis-je, en bâillant de nouveau. Je veux attraper un sac mais il l'éloigne habilement en me lançant un regard de côté.

"Tu viens de dire que tu es fatiguée."

"Edward s'il te plait laisse-moi porter quelque chose."

"Tu portes quelqu'un, c'est suffisant."

Je fais une grimace à sa galanterie aussi frustrée qu'enchantée. "Un seul sac."

"Tu en as un," dit-il, en montrant mon sac du menton.

"Je ne suis pas invalide," murmuré-je, en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser sa barbe naissante.

"Tu l'as prouvé ce matin, ma fille." Ses yeux se plissent juste suffisamment pour qu'ils soient suggestifs, le regard se posant sur ma bouche au cas où je n'aurai pas compris.

Du sexe, du sexe, du sexe. Ma vie était devenue une longue sieste ponctuée par des points d'exclamation de sexe.

Et des collations. Je regarde vers le chocolat avec nostalgie vers le distributeur, triste de n'avoir plus accès à une telle gourmandise.

Nous attendons avec le reste des passagers qui embarquent sur notre vol, silencieux, perdus dans nos pensées. C'était un gros défi de rentrer à la maison. La plupart des choses que nous avons amassées à l'étranger – et étonnamment il n'y en a pas beaucoup – sont déjà arrivées chez Alice et Jasper. Nous avons l'intention de passer deux semaines chez nos amis avant d'aller en Californie du Nord où nous avons choisi de nous installer. C'est suffisamment familier mais assez différent aussi et assez loin pour pouvoir respirer.

La file avance jusqu'à ce que ce soit notre tour et Edward passe le premier, faisant toujours le fanfaron – certaines choses ne changent pas – se retournant et m'attendant dès qu'il a franchi la porte.

"Bonjour madame Cullen," dit la magnifique (ce qui est prévisible) hôtesse de l'air avec un fort accent en prenant mon billet. L'Italie va tellement me manquer. "Merci et bienvenue à bord !"

* * *

A Londres où nous passons de British Airways à American Airlines et prenons la direction de Seattle je somnole quasiment. Edward et moi passons l'essentiel de ce vol à partager des collations et chuchoter au-dessus de nos téléphones en regardant des photos des deux dernières années.

"Ces gaufres…" gémit pratiquement Edward, en désignant la photo de nous, déjeunant à Bruges. Je souris en m'en souvenant. Mes cheveux étaient coupés très courts, un carré sexy. Une coupe que j'avais faite sur un coup de tête. Fait intéressant Edward ne l'aimait pas trop, de même que je n'avais pas aimé qu'il laisse sa barbe pousser, ce qui avait conduit à une très longue dispute. J'aime la barbe mais là c'était trop, il ressemblait à un bûcheron sale et avait perdu toute apparence sexy et branchée. Aujourd'hui il avait plein de poils dorés et mes cheveux tombent au milieu de mon dos, brillants et foncés à cause de la surcharge en hormone.

"Maintenant je veux des gaufres…" dis-je, en regardant par le hublot.

"On en aura", dit-il distraitement, faisant défiler des souvenirs de plusieurs années. "Tu te souviens de ce mec ? Au festival ?"

"Celui qui a voulu me photographier alors que 'je piétinais ses raisins' ?" demandé-je, en fronçant mon nez. "Il était dégoûtant."

"Il était hilarant..."

"Tu l'as presque tué."

"Parce qu'il a enfreint la règle d'or…" traîne-t-il, paresseux sur son siège.

"Quelle règle... ?"

"Que tu regardes avec tes yeux, pas avec tes mains."

"C'était un vieil homme dégoûtant." Je soupire, en riant un peu et entrelace nos doigts.

"Oui, et tu en as déjà un." Il laisse ses yeux vagabonder de façon suggestive, et aussi en vain, vu que je porte des manches longues et une écharpe.

"Tu ne peux pas être d'humeur."

"Je suis toujours d'humeur, fille." Il touche mon ventre. "Ça... me met d'humeur."

Je ne le montre pas encore mais je sais ce qu'il veut dire. Le fait de savoir que je porte son bébé semble le faire avancer. Je soupçonne que c'est une sorte de truc biologique d'homme des cavernes. Il a répandu sa semence. Il possède ceci. Etc.

"Je suis content. Parce que très bientôt, je vais avoir une sale tête et me sentir mal et j'aurai probablement vraiment besoin d'aide et tu devras me dire dix fois par jour à quel point je suis sexy."

"Je le ferai." Nous nous embrassons. "Et je le pense vraiment."

* * *

Je vois les ballons avant de voir Alice. Il y en a tellement que je suis surprise qu'elle n'e se soit pas envolée ou que la sécurité de l'aéroport n'ait pas trouvé de raison de les confisquer.

"Salut !" crie-t-elle, elle décolle en courant vers nous. Jasper parvient à peine à récupérer les ballons d'une main tout en saisissant leur petit Thomas, dont les cheveux blonds sont encore plus clairs que ceux de son père, dans l'autre. Il est le plus beau gosse de l'univers - jusqu'ici - et je suis en fait surprise qu'ils n'en aient pas fait quatre de plus.

"Bella !" Elle halète, le visage rougi de joie alors qu'elle m'entoure de ses bras. Je l'étreins en retour, les larmes inondent mes joues. Putain. Elle m'a manqué, je suis fatiguée et je jure que la grossesse donne au monde une lueur vaporeuse et mélancolique.

"Salut Edward," dit-elle en chuchotant, et le prenant dans ses bras en hésitant.

Il sourit, lui tapotant le dos. "Bonjour, Madame Alice. Enfin nous nous rencontrons."

Elle recule, tout en souriant maintenant, en lui donnant le coup d'œil. "Hum... Eh bien. Edward, voici mon mari Jasper," dit-elle en approchant ses garçons.

Je me penche, j'accueille le petit garçon que j'ai vu grandir sur les photos et les extraits de vidéos. Alice avait raison, c'est vrai : il était temps de rentrer à la maison.

Ma mère arrive de Floride un jour plus tard, ravie que je sois revenue à la raison et rentrée.

Pour quelqu'un d'aussi obsédée par le cliché du "voyage en Europe en sac à dos" quand j'étais encore une adolescente, elle est remarquablement déterminée à ce que je ne le fasse plus en tant qu'adulte. Elle est aussi très excitée que j'attende un bébé. Je ne suis peut-être pas très proche de Renée mais je ne voudrais pas l'empêcher de voir son petit-enfant.

Elle est complètement éblouie par Edward, néanmoins... c'en est embarrassant. Je suppose qu'il lui rappelle quelqu'un d'il y a longtemps, et ça n'aide pas qu'il le sente et qu'il s'en serve, la charmant et flirtant avec elle.

"Mon Dieu, Bella !" dit-elle, en le regardant déambuler, une bouteille de bière pendouillant au bout de ses doigts. "Je comprends pourquoi tu es enceinte. Je suis surprise que ça ait été si long."

"Contraception, maman," dis-je sèchement. Il n'y a rien de nouveau à propos de son manque flagrant de filtre.

Elle me fait un clin d'œil, en me tapotant le genou. "Tant mieux pour toi."

Je commence à rouler des yeux mais elle s'arrête et se penche. "Je le pense vraiment. Je suis si contente, chérie. Tu étais perdue pendant un moment."

Elle a raison. J'étais perdue à un moment donné, pendant un certain temps, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward arrive. J'aimerais pouvoir tout lui dire. Elle est assez folle et aimante pour ne pas juger mais je ne peux pas et je ne le ferai pas. C'est suffisant qu'elle apprenne à le connaître et qu'on ait réussi à rentrer à la maison.

* * *

Nous passons les vacances avec la famille Whitlock et ma mère, avec Rose et Emmett à nos côtés. C'est bon d'être à la maison, parmi les vues, les odeurs et les sons que Seattle a à offrir. Edward choisit de se détendre à la maison, les filles et moi profitons de ma visite.

Deux jours avant le Nouvel An, Edward m'attrape dans le couloir et me tire dans la chambre d'amis. "Hey."

"Hey." Je le regarde fixement, essayant de lire son visage. Le plus souvent il est heureux considérant que ce sont vraiment _mes_ amis mais parfois je me demande s'il est triste pour sa propre famille. Ses amis.

"Ça va ?"

"Ouais. Mais..." Il me lâche et s'assoit sur le lit, les mains dans les cheveux. "Je pense qu'il est temps, Bella. De partir."

"Il s'est passé quelque chose ?"

"Non." Il sourit un peu en secouant la tête et je vois tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir dans ces yeux. C'est un solitaire et ça lui manque d'avoir de l'espace. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, nous sommes seuls ensemble depuis des années.

Je hoche la tête, pose ma main sur sa cuisse. "On peut passer le réveillon du Nouvel An dans notre nouveau chez nous."

Le lendemain, nous emballons nos quelques affaires et partons, promettant que nous reverrons tout le monde bientôt. Ma mère est partie il y a quelques jours, alors c'est juste Alice, Jasper et Thomas.

"Je peux aider à décorer la chambre du bébé," offre Alice, les yeux pétillants. Je pense qu'elle est la seule humaine que je connaisse qui a les yeux qui brillent littéralement. "Si tu veux."

Comme si j'allais briser ses rêves en disant non. "J'en ai vraiment envie. Commence à te creuser les méninges."

"Oh, j'ai déjà commencé un tableau Pinterest."

"Bien sûr que oui…" ris-je. "D'accord. Je t'aime ! On doit y aller."

Les camions de déménagement ne sont ni sexy ni rapides mais il y a quelque chose d'exaltant dans le fait de rouler vers de nouvelles aventures dans de nouveaux endroits. On dirait que c'est ce qu'Edward et moi faisons le mieux.

Nous discutons de choses pratiques au fur et à mesure que nous avançons sur la route : Edward se conduisant bien, moi enseignant un jour ou l'autre. En maternelle, j'ai décidé. Thomas est si mignon. Ceci après la naissance de bébé Cullen, bien sûr. Bien après. Je veux passer un peu de temps à la maison.

"Ou rester à la maison pour de bon," suggère Edward.

"Quoi ? Non. Tu veux juste que je sois pieds nus et enceinte dans la cuisine."

"Ouais, ça a l'air bien." Il hoche la tête, me serrant la cuisse pendant que je lui fais une grimace vicieuse. "Je voulais dire l'école à la maison."

"Je ne sais pas si je suis faite pour l'école à domicile."

"Je pourrais t'aider."

"Avec quoi, la chimie…?"

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Mais il sourit, très amusé.

"Quand le saurons-nous ?" Edward demande quelque part autour de Redding, en Californie.

"Je voulais que ce soit une surprise."

"Très bien pour toi. Je les laisserai me le dire."

"Non," je souffle. "Ce n'est pas juste que tu saches… et pas moi."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à savoir ? Comment Alice va-t-elle faire toutes ces conneries de décoration qu'elle aime tant si elle ne sait même pas si c'est un garçon ou une fille ?"

"Oh, crois-moi. Elle ne serait pas assez désinvolte pour décorer d'une façon prévisible de toute façon."

Edward roule des yeux. "Je les laisserai me le dire. Tu peux juste te couvrir les yeux."

Le quartier est ancien et agréable, la maison a vécu mais est adorable. Edward la contemple comme un homme affamé, planifiant déjà ce qu'il va réparer, peindre et refaire. Elle n'était pas chère - nous l'avons eue par l'ami d'un ami d'un ami - je ne veux pas vraiment savoir et bien que nous soyons techniquement en location, nous sommes libres de faire ce que nous voulons.

Santa Rosa est l'endroit parfait pour recommencer à zéro. C'est au bord l'eau, avec une côte découpée et des forêts pleines de séquoias. C'est aussi l'un des nombreux endroits en Californie connus pour le vin, ce qui est une coïncidence mais si approprié pour nous que c'est peut-être le destin.

"Il y a une échelle et une perceuse à l'arrière," dit Edward, sortant du hangar dans la cour arrière. "On dirait un atelier."

"Sympa. Tu n'auras pas à acheter d'outils."

"Non." Il m'embrasse le haut de la tête en allant vers le frigo. "Tu te sens bien ?"

"Endormie."

"Tu devrais faire une sieste. Je sors dans une seconde."

"Mais je voulais venir avec toi…" dis-je, en regardant avec nostalgie la nouvelle camionnette sur le trottoir. "Acheter de quoi dîner."

"Je vais peut-être cuisiner."

Je le regarde d'un œil douteux. "Quoi, des enchiladas ?"

"Qu'y a-t-il de mal à ça ?" dit-il, en prenant un cure-dent pour le mettre dans sa bouche

"Rien." En bâillant, je prends mon téléphone et me dirige vers notre chambre en désordre. "Je crois que je vais faire une sieste."

"Comme je l'ai dit." Il me suit, m'embrasse le cou. "Je reviens tout de suite."

"Mkay."

"Hey."

Je le regarde de mes couvertures sous lesquelles je me suis enfouie.

"Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime," dis-je en écho, en souriant.

Quand je me réveille, il fait sombre. Une brise froide s'infiltre à travers les fenêtres à peine ouvertes, faisant bouger mes cheveux. Il fait froid mais ça fait du bien et je reste au lit une minute, profitant de notre nouvel espace.

Bientôt des odeurs savoureuses de nourriture mexicaine me chatouillent le nez et font grogner mon estomac. Devinez quoi ? Edward est resté fidèle à sa parole. Submergée par une vague d'amour profond, je me glisse dans la salle à manger.

Là, dans le salon, crépite un feu vif et lumineux.

"Waouh !" murmuré-je, rejoignant mon mari très satisfait sur le canapé.

"Oui, fille. Tu n'as pas vu la cheminée quand on est entrés, hein ?"

"En fait, je parlais de nos vêtements." Dans de vieux pantalons de jogging surdimensionnés et des chaussettes flasques, nous étions bien assorties et semblions retomber dans l'ambiance de bûcheron. Si je ne faisais pas attention, Edward pourrait laisser repartir cette barbe de voyou.

"Impertinente !" Il lève les bras et pose ses mains sur mes fesses.

Je bouge sa main et m'assois à côté de lui, en me recroquevillant.

"Ce hangar en était plein."

"Laisse-moi deviner." Je pose ma tête sur son épaule. "Bois de chauffage."

FIN

* * *

_**Merci encore une fois à Rochelle Allison**_

_**de nous avoir donné la permission de traduire cette histoire.**_

_Merci pour vos commentaires, mises en alerte et favoris._


End file.
